Just A Crush
by kawaii-kirei
Summary: READ AUTHOR'S NOTESWith their secret out, will Mariah, Emily, OC and OC finally be able to protect their loved ones? More importantly, stop Mariah's maker from coming for her? RayMariah MaxEmily LeeOC OCOC
1. The New Girl

Title: Just A Crush  
  
Author: kawaii-kirei "KK"  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairings: Ray/Mariah. Max/Emily. Lee/OC. OC/OC. Tyson/Kai (If you want!)  
  
Genre: Romance. Action and Adventure. Mystery. Fantasy. Horror.  
  
Summary 1: Mariah feels rejected because Ray picked another girl instead of her. Cherry (Lee's girlfriend) and Lee tries to comfort her. Cherry succeeds but Lee ended up hurting her as well as his GF. And now Mariah and Cherry are off for an adventure.  
  
Summary 2: Mariah, Emily, OC and OC have to control their powers to save their friends. All the while controlling their emotions and their love. But what happens when tragedy strikes? I changed the summary becoz Liana's already down! R/M L/OC M/E OC/OC  
  
Summary 3: Will Mariah, Emily, OC and OC get to hide their secret long enough to save the ones who are really special in their hearts? Or will a few girls get in the way of their love life? See how they live in loneliness and despair. R/M M/E L/OC OC/OC  
  
***  
  
Mariah sadly walked along the riverbank... She knew she doesn't ever have a chance. Ray loved Liana... not her...  
  
A small tear made it's way down her cheek... followed by some more.  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, as she slowly looked back. She saw Lee and her friend, Cherry looking at her with concern.  
  
"Can you please stop thinking about it for a moment?" Cherry pleaded,  
  
"It's been a week, already!" Lee added,  
  
Mariah wiped away her tears and laughed,  
  
"Don't worry, guys... I'll try..." she said,  
  
Cherry and Lee smiled,  
  
Cherry has long, brown hair up in a high ponytail and golden eyes. She and Lee have been going out for 5 months now, and every people in the village seems to think they look cute together, even Ray and Mariah. But not Liana...  
  
"Thanks..." Cherry sighed,  
  
"Well, it's already time for dinner... and by the looks of the clouds, it seems like it's gonna rain soon!" Lee said, dragging Mariah up to their house.  
  
Lee, Mariah and Cherry laughed.  
  
"You know for a 16-year old... I still think we're just 5!" Cherry said,  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"And Mariah! You better eat! You look like a stick!! You too, Cherry! The only thing you eat is one piece of bread and then say that you're not hungry and sometimes you don't even eat at all!" Lee looked at Cherry with concern,  
  
Mariah giggled at Lee's protectiveness,  
  
"That's what you get for ever loving Lee!" She teased,  
  
Cherry laughed,  
  
"Hey Lee! What do you say I dump you?" she said,  
  
Lee looked at her with a horrific expression. Cherry and Mariah laughed even more,  
  
"Sheesh.." Lee groaned,  
  
Mariah just thanked God that she found some good friends to cheer her up.  
  
When they were already back at their house, they were met by Ray and Liana making out.  
  
Their face turned one of disgust and Mariah looked just about ready to scream.  
  
Cherry and Lee looked at her and pushed her forcefully in the kitchen.  
  
"Eww..." Cherry breathed,  
  
"I cant believe Ray would actually kiss that b****!" Lee whispered,  
  
"Mariah! You alright?" the couple looked at her and saw that she was already on the verge of tears.  
  
Cherry quickly went over to hug her as Mariah broke down. Lee patted her back,  
  
As they were doing that... Max, Tyson and Kenny went in. They were staying for vacation,  
  
"I cant believe Ray!" Max said,  
  
"Disgusting!" Tyson added,  
  
Kenny was doing something on his laptop... Dizzy...  
  
"What'cha doin', chief?" Tyson leaned over, as Max went to Mariah, Lee and Cherry.  
  
A moment later, the others heard Tyson and Kenny gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cherry asked, walking over to them.  
  
"Li-Liana.... She... White Tiger... Driger." Tyson stammered,  
  
"What?! What about the white tiger?!" Lee exclaimed, Mariah was already wiping her tears away.  
  
Cherry went to Dizzy and read... she, too, gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Liana... she's a spy!!" she was wide-eyed.  
  
Mariah suddenly became interested.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked,  
  
"Liana was sent by Ukareui, a man that collects holy beasts for his own greed, to get Ray's White Tiger!!" Cherry said,  
  
The others gasped, surprise written all over their face. Especially Lee and Mariah,  
  
Suddenly, Ray and Liana came in, hand in hand. When Ray saw the shocked expressions on his friends face, and Mariah's red eyes, he became worried.  
  
"Guys? What's wrong? And why is Mariah crying?" he asked,  
  
Liana smirked the whole time,  
  
The others looked at each other before laughing nervously.  
  
Cherry and Mariah quickly dashed out of the room and up the stairs. Kenny hid the information and closed Dizzy for a while. Max and Tyson started setting up the table, nervously. Lee was just trying to calm himself. he felt an urge to attack Liana head on. (Keep it down Lee!)  
  
"Guys?" Ray was way too confused,  
  
"Um... Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Tyson laughed nervously,  
  
"Are you guys hiding something from me?" Ray raised his eyebrows,  
  
"No! No! What makes you say that?!" Max said,  
  
"Well, you aren't telling me why Mariah was crying and you didn't tell me what was wrong and you also didn't tell me why Mariah and Cherry just dashed out of the room..." Ray replied,  
  
"Well... let's just say... those two are girls!! So don't worry about them! And Mariah just... um... had a paper cut! That's all!!" Kenny was already sweating,  
  
Max and Tyson fell,  
  
"Is that the best you can?" Max hissed,  
  
"A paper cut?!" Tyson added, Lee groaned  
  
Kenny laughed nervously,  
  
"Aww... poor girl! Let me check up on her!" Liana faked, and before Tyson, Max, Kenny or Lee could stop her, she was already gone.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny and Lee was panic, "Oh no!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what did you think? Is it good? Bad? Should I continue it? Please review.  
  
PLEASE!!!!!! Hehe. 


	2. Problems, Problems And More Problems

Me: Hi everyone! I'm happy that you liked my story!!  
  
Cherry: OMG!!!  
  
Crystal: *sighs* People really reviewed your story?  
  
Me: You're such a meanie, you know that!  
  
Cherry: You should know! You made us!!  
  
Me: (O.O) Oops. sorry. forgot. hehe. Hey people! This is my muses! This is Cherry *cherry smiles*, and crystal *crystal waves* Oh! And can one of you do the disclaimer?  
  
Cherry: Sure! I will!  
  
Crystal: Nope! I will!  
  
Cherry: NO! I WILL!!  
  
Crystal: NO! ME!  
  
Cherry: ME!  
  
Crystal: ME!  
  
Cherry: ME!  
  
Crystal: ME!  
  
Me: *sweat drop* o-kay. I'll do the disclaimer. I do not own beyblade or any other anime's! But I do own Cherry and Crystal! ^-^  
  
Cherry + Crystal: *still fighting*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
Mariah and Cherry went up to their room and Cherry slowly sat Mariah on her bed.  
  
"Ssh... Don't worry, honey! Everything's gonna be alright... We're gonna get revenge!" Cherry was mad, herself.  
  
Mariah nodded,  
  
"Thanks, Cher... But how are we gonna do it? Ray really loves her, and I don't want him to get hurt." she looked down,  
  
Cherry sighed,  
  
"Life is full of sacrifices, Mariah... Just accept it. And besides, good always comes over evil, right?" she smiled,  
  
Mariah smiled back,  
  
"Yeah... And Cherry?" she looked at her,  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"When will you go home?"  
  
Cherry frowned,  
  
"Um... Next month..." she said,  
  
Now it was Mariah's turn to comfort her,  
  
"Does Lee already know?"  
  
"He does know that I'm gonna be leaving soon, but I just dont have the guts to tell him what was happening at home." Cherry buried her face in her hands, while Mariah patted her back.  
  
"All the blood... All the pain... Is this a part of a girl's life? I mean, we both have deep problems, right?" Cherry looked at her,  
  
"Yeah..." And before Cherry could reply, the door suddenly burst open.  
  
And Liana walked in,  
  
"Li-Liana!!!" Cherry and Mariah screamed,  
  
Liana smirked,  
  
"So... I see you've already found my secret!" she said, locking the door behind her.  
  
"Get out of here!" Cherry said, menacingly.  
  
"Oh, but why should I?" Liana was such a b****,  
  
"You idiot!!" Mariah muttered,  
  
"Let's see who's the idiot when Ray and the others see what's gonna happen!" Liana had a knife at her hand and was about to strike for Mariah's heart, but what she stroked was Cherry's wrist.  
  
"Aww, how brave!" Liana grinned and struck again.  
  
They were like that for a good ten minutes, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Liana smirked and let Cherry and Mariah hold the knives (there were two of them) and acted her own stupid act.  
  
When the door burst open, Liana started. She is, after all, covered also with blood.  
  
"Ray... Ray... These two girls... They're crazy... I was just... worried and then..." She acted like she was already crying,  
  
Despite the pain they were in, Cherry and Mariah both rolled their eyes. But they knew what was coming,  
  
"Liana!!" Ray hugged the (fakely) crying girl. While the others stood there shocked,  
  
Lee saw the knives on Cherry and Mariah's hands and was suddenly angered,  
  
"What did you do?!" he exclaimed,  
  
Cherry and Mariah looked at each other. Cherry nodded and the two of them went to the bathroom.  
  
"Come back here!!" Ray shouted,  
  
"No need to yell, Tiger! If you want to know, ask your b****y little girlfriend! Which, I doubt, will tell you the truth!" they heard Cherry yell,  
  
"Why you!" Ray was already red from anger,  
  
Lee and Ray believed Liana, but Max, Tyson and Kenny believed in Cherry and Mariah.  
  
= At the bathroom =  
  
"What are we gonna do now?!" Mariah hissed,  
  
"The only thing we can do..." Cherry panted,  
  
They were cleaning their wounds, but it was hard as the water just kept hurting them more.  
  
"You don't mean?" Mariah looked at her,  
  
"Yes, I do..."  
  
Cherry decided to take a shower. The bathroom was very big and her clean clothes were just there.  
  
Ten minutes later, Mariah heard the water stop. And a hand came out of the curtains,  
  
"Mariah, can you hand me my clothes?" Mariah did as she was told and picked up Cherry's clothes.  
  
A moment later Cherry came out wearing black baggy pants and a red t-shirt that has the words 'Kill me before I kill myself' in a bloody font.  
  
Lee never liked Cherry wearing that, but to Cherry it didn't matter anymore. She knew that Lee hate her now that he believed Liana.  
  
Mariah went to the shower next,  
  
Cherry went to the mirror and tied her long hair in a ponytail.  
  
Another ten minutes,  
  
"Can you give me my clothes?" Cherry picked up her friends clothes and gave it to her,  
  
Then another minute later, Mariah came out wearing a long pink skirt and a white t-shirt that says 'Crazy Gal' in a black font.  
  
Mariah fixed her hair and turned to Cherry who was busy looking at the knives.  
  
"So, are we ready?" Mariah asked,  
  
Cherry grinned,  
  
"Not yet..." Cherry picked up the knife and cut her wrist. She washed her wrist and bandaged all her wound. Mariah followed suit,  
  
But Cherry's cut was much deeper.  
  
"All we need to do now is pack some stuff..." Mariah said and went out of the bathroom.  
  
She sighed in relief to find that it was already empty,  
  
She picked up two backpacks and began to pack. She packed Cherry and her some clothes and their necklaces and bracelets. They never go without it,  
  
"Are you done, yet?" Cherry's head popped out of the bathroom door,  
  
"Yup!" Mariah zipped the zippers and gave one bag to Cherry.  
  
Even though they were in so much trouble, they still managed to laugh, smile, grin, etc..  
  
Cherry came out of the bathroom, carrying all their 'beauty' stuff and found some camping gears. And then packed it in the bag, too. Boy! Were their bags big and heavy!  
  
"Ok, now we're ready!" Cherry laughed,  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and came in Tyson, Max and Kenny. Seeing the backpacks, panic filled their faces,  
  
"Where are you going?" Tyson asked,  
  
"Um... Aren't you mad at us?" Cherry was confused,  
  
"Of course not!" Kenny exclaimed,  
  
"We're not like Lee and Ray!" Max added,  
  
"Well... we're just gonna leave!" smiled Mariah, it wasn't that important to keep it a secret from these three. Or at least they thought so.  
  
"LEAVE?!" Tyson shrieked,  
  
"BUT WHY?!" Max was wide-eyed,  
  
"AHH!!!!!" Kenny was running around in circles,  
  
Mariah and Cherry looked at each other,  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Cherry asked,  
  
"I mean, we're just getting out of trouble..." Mariah said,  
  
"But... but..." Max sniffed,  
  
"Aww..." Tyson looked down,  
  
"Argh!!" Kenny still running around in circles,  
  
"Alright! Alright! We're still gonna visit, but if Lee and Ray finds out that we're here, you'll be dead meat!" Cherry was scary when she's like that. Ray and Lee will notice that they're gone, anyway.  
  
"Is that OK with you?" Mariah asked,  
  
"Um... ok..." Max said, defeated.  
  
"Visit soon!" Tyson exclaimed,  
  
"We will..." Cherry smiled,  
  
"Really?" Kenny asked  
  
"Really..." Mariah said, before the two of them hopped out the window and into the darkness.  
  
The three boys just stayed there, with tears flowing.  
  
A moment later, Lee and Ray came up.  
  
"What's wrong?! We heard screams!" But seeing the tears,  
  
"What happened?!" Ray asked,  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lee added,  
  
But all they got was Max saying,  
  
"Goodbye Cherry... Goodbye Mariah..."  
  
Ray and Lee were horrified.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ME: Wee!!! I got many reviews!! *hops around the room*  
  
Cherry: I still can't believe you did the disclaimer!! *whines*  
  
Crystal: Oh come on, Cherry!! That was sooo two hours ago!! *grins*  
  
Cherry: Hmph!  
  
Me: *ignores the two* I would like to thank Lady Blade WarAngel for being my first reviewer and for reviewing! And also angelic-one, Kim, c and Lady Sapphire!! And for Lady Sapphire, don't worry. It will be a Mariah and Ray fic!! And also Cherry and Lee!! And the Cherry in this story is not the Cherry, my other muse. Get it? *whispers* The Cherry in this story is much more better.  
  
Cherry: Hey!! I heard that!!  
  
Crystal: Haha!!  
  
Me: Oops. Don't worry, Cher! I still love you!! *laughing nervously*  
  
Cherry: Really?! *goes starry eyes*  
  
Crystal: Nope! I bet she's just joking!! Right, KK?  
  
Me: Uh.  
  
Cherry: Uh uh!! She is not joking! Right, KK?  
  
Me: Eh. ehehe.  
  
Crystal: She is!!  
  
Cherry: She is not!  
  
Crystal: IS!  
  
Cherry: NOT!  
  
Crystal: IS!  
  
Cherry: NOT!!  
  
Me: Oh boy. Here we go again. I have such weird muses don't you think? And the next chapter may be up tomorrow if I have another bunch of reviews!! ^- ^ Until next time, people!!! 


	3. This is paradise but for others it isnt!

Me: Wee!!!!! Another chapter! And I got many characters from my character search!!  
  
Cherry: But as what crystal had said... everyone's characters will be used not today, not tomorrow... I don't even know when this crazy girl is gonna use all of those characters!  
  
Me: Hey!! I'm not crazy... Am I?  
  
Crystal: But as to what KK told me... all of the characters will have a special part!  
  
Me: Stop giving away information's!!  
  
Cherry: It's just little KK... -_-  
  
Me: whatever! Crystal do the disclaimer... AND NO FIGHTING THIS TIME!!!  
  
Crystal + Cherry: *gulps*  
  
Crystal: kawaii-kirei or KK does not own beyblade or any other animes...  
  
Codes:  
  
".." - talking  
  
'..' - thoughts  
  
{..} - telepathically talking with animals  
  
[..] - telepathically talking with another human  
  
(..) authoress' note  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Ray and Lee were both wide eyed....  
  
"When did they leave?!" Ray asked,  
  
"Why didn't you call us?!" Lee added,  
  
"Just now... Look out window..." Tyson were still crying silently,  
  
"We didn't call you, because you were angry at them..." Kenny sighed, wiping his tears.  
  
Ray and Lee looked out the window. They could see two figures walking through the forest. One had pink hair and the other has brown.  
  
It was Mariah and Cherry!! But they suddenly remembered what they did... and tried to forget about the two.  
  
"Even if they leave, I still wont forget what they did to Liana!" Ray clenched his fist tightly,  
  
"And I still wont forgive them!!" Lee gritted his teeth,  
  
"You two are such like Kai..." Max sniffed,  
  
"Ray, do you even know what Mariah was going through before you just blew on her like that?" Tyson looked down,  
  
"And all the times you've shared with Cherry, Lee, was just nothing?! I bet Cherry'll wear everything you didn't wanted her to wear before..." Kenny sighed,  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore!" Ray said before going out the door. Who ever knew Ray could be so cold?  
  
"They'll come running back anyway..." Lee screamed, before following Ray. Those two are so alike!!  
  
When they were out of the room, Max turned to the two.  
  
"They don't even know what they're talking about..." he said,  
  
"And one day they'll keep screaming 'where are they?!' or 'I'm getting worried', while pacing through the whole house." Tyson replied,  
  
"I can see that they're worried... It's in their eyes..." Kenny lied on the bed,  
  
Tyson narrowed his eyes and said in a teasing voice,  
  
"Do you even have eyes?" he laughed, along with Max.  
  
"Ahh!!" Kenny screamed,  
  
"Anyway, let's sleep here... I already miss them..." Max sighed,  
  
"Yeah... Those two were such troublemakers at first, but they ended up helping us a lot. Even in battles! I wonder what Cherry's team is doing now..." Tyson said,  
  
"Well, we can find out by Dizzy..." Kenny opened his laptop,  
  
Tyson and Max went up to him.  
  
"Good evening, Chief.. Bad news about the girls, huh?" Dizzy asked,  
  
"Yea... Can you locate the Crystal Blossoms? Cheylea's laptop (is it all right if I gave her a laptop, Laura-grace and Kali? It's not like Kenny who has his bitbeast in his own computer... It's just a regular but extraordinary laptop...) to be exact..." Kenny said,  
  
"No problem! Let's see..." Kenny waited for a moment before hearing Dizzy,  
  
"Aha! Here she is!!"  
  
Suddenly a picture of Cheylea, Lyra, Garnet and Agate appeared in Dizzy's screen. Cheylea has waist-length black hair and dark blue eyes. Lyra has waist length Silver hair and two bangs either side of her face that go down to just past her chin and blue eyes. Garnet has dark brown hair, almost black and Maroon eyes. While Agate has amber hair with darker brown highlights and blue eyes. Garnet and Agate are twins... but is not that identical.  
  
"What's wrong, Kenny?" Lyra asked,  
  
"Well... we just wanna see how you were doing!" Max leaned over with Tyson beside him.  
  
"Us? Oh, we're fine! And how's Cherry over there? Is she alright?" Agate said,  
  
"Um... well..." Tyson laughed nervously,  
  
Kenny's head fell down slowly, (anime style)  
  
"Well, she kinda... um..." he muttered,  
  
"What?!" Garnet asked, Cheylea could only show a face with a worried expression.  
  
"She ran away with Mariah.." Max sighed,  
  
"What?!" the four girls were all wide-eyed,  
  
Cheylea was the first to regain her composure,  
  
"Kenny, Max, Tyson... When did they leave?! Why did they leave? And do you know where they are?!" she asked, softly  
  
"Well... they left just a few minutes ago!" Tyson said,  
  
"And the reason why is a very long story!!" Max added,  
  
"And no... we don't know where they are! I'm sorry.." Kenny sighed,  
  
"No... It's alright..." Agate said,  
  
"Cherry loves to go to adventures so she probably knows what she's doing and I'm sure she'll make sure that Mariah doesn't get hurt!" Garnet smiled,  
  
"Cherry can be quite protective of her friends and likes to keep them safe. She always worries about her friends and always forgets to save some for herself! Trust me... I know more than anyone else.. Even more than Lee!" Lyra said,  
  
"Oh... ok..." Kenny replied,  
  
"Well, we gotta go now! Gotta practice!" Garnet winked,  
  
"See ya later!" Agate added,  
  
"And call us as fast as you can when you get more info to where Cherry and Mariah are... Alright?!" Lyra asked,  
  
"Alright!" Max replied,  
  
"Goodbye!!" Cheylea smiled,  
  
"Bye!" Tyson waved,  
  
And suddenly the screen became blank...  
= Cherry & Mariah =  
  
Cherry and Mariah walked through the woods, ignoring the pain their legs were in. They were walking for about nine hours and a half. (long, ne?) With no stops and no rests. They simply walked along...  
  
And thorns, woods or rocks even pierced them everywhere. They were all bloodied again,  
  
Suddenly Mariah heard the sound of water,  
  
"Cherry? Do you hear that?" she asked,  
  
"Wha-?" Cherry looked at her,  
  
"The water? Do you hear the water?!" Mariah smiled,  
  
Cherry focused on the sound a little more and smiled back,  
  
"Yea... And it's seems just like in front of us!" Cherry said,  
  
"But it is!!" Mariah jumped,  
  
"What do you mean?!" Cherry was confused,  
  
Mariah opened a curtain of vines and let Cherry see the place. Cherry's eyes grew wide at the site before her...  
  
There were a big river with fresh water and swimming fishes. There were waterfalls everywhere and cherry blossoms by the water or on the water, making it look more fascinating. A rainbow was above them and so as the clouds, and birds that were flying by. The sun was smiling at them and the wind was just as cold as Cherry and Mariah wanted it to be...  
  
Ah! This is what you call paradise!!  
  
"Oh My God!!" Cherry gasped,  
  
"I know... I cant believe it either!!" Mariah smiled,  
  
"This is... just like a dream! A fantasy!" Cherry exclaimed,  
  
"Wanna stay here?!" Mariah grinned,  
  
Cherry grinned back,  
  
"What are you talking about?! Of course I wanna stay here!!" she said,  
  
Mariah chuckled,  
  
"Then let's start decorating!!" she said and went to one side. They could tell that no one was living here, anyway.  
  
Cherry put her things down and roamed around.  
  
She saw many more amazing things that she never really thought existed. She saw fishes with tiny wings. A bird with gold feathers on it's wings and tail. And many more...  
  
You see, Cherry and Mariah aren't just ordinary girls who have problems in life... They have the power to control the elements. Well, Cherry controls wind. Mariah controls Fire. And two more girls controls Water and Earth.  
  
It's been already a year since they ever used that power... And nothings been going on so they guessed that it's still gonna be a very very long time until they used it again.  
  
It's just what you say... a 'gift from god and mother nature'!  
  
Cherry went back and saw Mariah setting up their things.  
  
"Hey Mariah! You should the other side!! Their beautiful!!!" Cherry smiled,  
  
"Huh? Oh, just before I get all cleaned up!!" Mariah smiled back and jumped into the water (with her clothes on!).  
  
Cherry laughed.  
  
{Hey! Do you fishes mind if we got some part of your river a mess} she telepathically said to the fishes,  
  
She and Mariah are a part of nature after all... Wind and Fire?  
  
{No! We don't mind!! Go ahead... The water's great!} came the reply.  
  
Cherry smiled and jumped also ending up with a big splash!  
  
The two girls laughed and played, all the while cleaning themselves from all the blood staining their clothes and faces.  
= Back at the White Tiger Valley =  
  
Ray woke up and saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning. He yawned and stood up,  
  
He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen expecting to see Mariah and Cherry cooking and hear them greet him good morning.  
  
But all he saw and heard was nothing...  
  
'Oh! I forgot...' but the night's events suddenly sank back to him,  
  
'I wonder what time they'll come home... I hope I hadnt hurt them that bad... What does Lee thinks about this? Hurting his girlfriend and Cherry running away...'  
  
He sighed, and went to prepare breakfast.  
  
He also realized he wasn't alone anymore. At the door stood a grinning Liana and a very sleepy Lee.  
  
"Morning, sweet cakes!(Yuk!!)" Liana said before leaning over to him to give him a big kiss. Lee turned around, so he wouldn't see the scene.  
  
Ray moaned,  
  
'I wonder what's Cherry doing now... I'm sorry for hurting her...' Lee thought before sighing,  
  
Everything was hopeless. All the words they said before was taken from their mouth and was bought to the two girls ears. Last night, they hadn't got much of sleep because of so much worrying. And Lee was even more worried that Mariah and Cherry is still not home...  
  
Ray and Lee just hoped they were all right... With the rest of the BladeBreakers and Crystal Blossoms thinking, and hoping the same thing. But Liana hoped the opposite...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Oh my... I got many reviews!! I am sooo loved!  
  
Cherry + Crystal: (-_-)  
  
Me: For Siver-eyes Magician Girl. is it funny? O.O I guess I Better make this humor!!! And thanks for reviewing! For matchmaker, it cheered you up? Aww... I better do more of this fics, don't you think?  
  
Cherry + Crystal: NOOO!!!!!!!! THE HORROR!!!  
  
Me: *ignores the two* For Galux Kitty, I am very happy that you liked my story! And I'm sorry for making Ray sooo mean! And your stories are great, too! I loved R/M pairings! They're my fav of all pairings! For Hannah (lil_bad_gurl46@hotmail.com), Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry!! There's more... ^-^ Sakura88, I think it's better if you burn Liana instead of stabbing her! Right people?! Then it would be much ore entertaining!! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Cherry +Crystal: -_- She's gone nuts! (Hmm... They'd be such good twins don't you think?! Hehe!!)  
  
Me: And last, but not least, c! Thanks for reviewing!!! And don't worry! I will continue! Even I, the authoress, is looking forward to what's gonna happen next!! =)  
  
Cherry: Please review people!  
  
Crystal: And we promise you me and Cherry will keep bugging KK about the 4th chapter, k?  
  
Me: Huh? I thought that you didn't like my story?  
  
Cherry + Crystal: Yea... But it can be good at times...  
  
Me: -_- whatever! You two are sooooo confusing sometimes!  
  
Cherry: You should know... You made us...  
  
Me: *sigh*  
  
Crystal: Until next time people!! See ya! 


	4. The mermaids

Me: Wee! Got another bunch of reviews!  
  
Cherry: And she's sorry if she hasn't been updating lately!  
  
Crystal: There was a little problem with her account!  
  
Me: FF.net closed my uploading set and I really can't do anything about it except to wait for 03-12-03!!! But the FF.net opened it just yesterday!! Hmph!! And these two kept bugging me to do the 4th chapter...  
  
Cherry: Yup! Just like what Crystal said in the last chapter!! Anyway, here's chapter four of Just A Crush!  
  
Crystal: We hope you like it!  
  
Me: And Crystal?... Please do the disclaimer...  
  
Crystal: You already know the disclaimer! KK... does... NOT... own... beyblade... but... she does own Cherry, Cherry BloomFlower, the mermaids, Liana and me! Got any objections?  
  
Codes:  
  
".." - talking  
  
'..' - thoughts  
  
{..} - telepathically talking with animals  
  
[..] - telepathically talking with another human  
  
(..) - authoress' note  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 4  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cherry woke up, feeling a slightly bit relaxed. She looked to her side and saw Mariah still sleeping.  
  
She laughed to herself. 'All the events last night must've got her all worked up!'  
  
She then heard a noise... She looked back at the river and saw a girl sitting there. She approached the girl and spoke,  
  
"Hello... What are you doing there all alone?" Cherry asked, stopping just one meter away.  
  
The girl looked back at her and smiled. The girl had long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes,  
  
"Hi! My name is Ariana... I live here... You must be Cherry Bloomflower. Wanna sit with me?" Ariana motioned for the seat next to her and Cherry gladly sat down.  
  
But what Cherry saw shocked her. This girl isn't human... This is a mermaid!  
  
As if reading her mind, the mermaid spoke.  
  
"I know it is kinda bit of a shock, but it's true... I am a mermaid..." Ariana looked at the river and couldnt help but smile a bit.  
  
"Oh... But how did you know my name?" Cherry asked, puzzled.  
  
"You are the Priestess of Wind, am i right?" Ariana said,  
  
Cherry nodded as Ariana continued,  
  
"Therefore, you have found your new home... your highness... Whoever shall see this place first is sure to be one of the Priestess of the four elements. And you have found it... Princess Cherry..." Ariana's words we're deep... well... for Cherry.  
  
"MY new home? Highness? Princess? I know that Mariah and I posses two of the elements but Princess?" Cherry replied,  
  
"Yes... And can you please bring Mistress Mariah here when she wakes up? We really want to get to know you two better!" Ariana said,  
  
"Wait... WE?!"  
  
"Yes... There are other mermaids out there who are wishing to see your presence..." Ariana said, playing with the water using her 'fins'.  
  
"Oh... Then I better go tell Mariah. I'm sure she's already starting to wake!" Cherry smiled,  
  
"Alright... Then I'll call out the others!" Ariana smiled back and swam along the river.  
  
Cherry sighed. Every thing was just too confusing for her to handle... She went back and saw Mariah fixing their sleeping bags.  
  
"Yo! Where were you?!" Mariah laughed,  
  
"Just walking! How long have you been awake?" Cherry said,  
  
"Just about two minutes..." Mariah replied,  
  
"Hey, do you think you can come with me for a minute?" Cherry asked,  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Just follow me and you'll know why..." Cherry led her to where she met the mermaid. When they got there though... They saw 10 mermaids, with smiling faces.  
  
"Princess!! We finally got to meet you!" One mermaid beamed,  
  
"We must celebrate!" Another screamed,  
  
"Our princess is here!!" Another yelled,  
  
The others began cheering, as Cherry and Mariah just stood there with bewildered faces.  
  
"What's going on?" Mariah asked Cherry,  
  
"I think you've asked the wrong girl..." Cherry replied,  
  
"Uh..." Then Ariana came to the rescue,  
  
"I know that you two are confused right now, so let me explain... All of us mermaids have been waiting almost all of our lives for you. If you could just follow me, I'll introduce everyone to you..." Ariana called each and everyone to line up so they can all meet the two priestesses.  
  
"That's Ariana... I met her just this morning..." Cherry whispered to Mariah, and all the pink haired girl could do was just nod.  
  
A mermaid came up to them and smiled. She had forest green hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Hi! My name's Spring... Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand and the two girls gladly shook it.  
  
Another mermaid with long Black hair and Brown eyes came up.  
  
"My names Shirma... It was really nice for you to come here!" She smiled,  
  
A mermaid with knee-length red hair and pink eyes smiled at them,  
  
"And my names Shell... I hope you feel yourself right at home!"  
  
"The names Mawi... I am very glad you are already here!" Another mermaid with short navy blue hair and brown eyes said.  
  
"And I'm Elle!" A mermaid with waist-length blonde hair and violet eyes beamed,  
  
"I'm Miri!" A mermaid with shoulder-length red hair and blue-green eyes said,  
  
"I'm Kira, but you can call me Kia!" A mermaid about their age shook their hands. She had shoulder-length brown hair and twinkling gold eyes. She also had a flower by her ear.  
  
"Hi Kia!"  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"I'm Sweet!" A mermaid with short green hair and green eyes smiled.  
  
"And I'm Laria!! Call me Ree!" A mermaid with long pink hair and gold eyes laughed. She also had a flower by her ear and she was also by their age.  
  
"Boy, are you many!" Cherry laughed,  
  
"Hiya everyone!" Mariah smiled,  
  
They had a great time knowing each and everyone of them...  
  
= The Crystal Blossoms =  
  
The team of Cherry was walking along the streets, talking, worrying about their other teammate.  
  
"I wonder where she is now..." Agate sighed,  
  
"Yeah... It's been two days without a call from The BladeBreakers, The White Tigers OR Cherry and Mariah..." Garnet shook her head, slowly,  
  
"Come on... You know Cherry better than that. I'm sure she's fine..." Cheylea whispered,  
  
'Although I am VERY worried for the two...'  
  
"I HOPE she's fine!" Lyra said,  
  
The group of girls was so busy talking that they didn't see that someone bumped into them.  
  
"Oww..."  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
The girls looked up and saw another group of girls.  
  
"Oh we're sorry! We weren't looking..." One of them with dark red hair, its mid-black length and its wavy and dark blue eyes said.  
  
"Don't worry... We're also sorry for bumping into you!" Agate stood up, dusting all the dirt off of her clothes.  
  
"My names Selphie! What's yours?"  
  
"I'm Agate and this is my team! Here's my twin sister Garnet, though we aren't much the same. Here's Lyra and here's Cheylea! Our other team member isn't here, so sorry..." Agate laughed nervously, pointing to each of her teammate as she introduced them.  
  
"Oh! Well here's Mya Saren..." A short girl with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes stepped out and smiled at them,  
  
"And Reena Lionai!" A girl with black hair with blue and/or light blue streaks came up. She also had triangle paint under her eyes and a diamond on her forehead.  
  
"Kiara Ales..." A girl with dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail, and green eyes that almost look black from the density stood.  
  
"And here's Cara Balkov!" A girl with long purple hair that covers her eye (like Kevin from the white tigers) and green eyes, stepped out.  
  
"Oh... Well we're the Crystal Blossoms! What team are you?" Garnet asked,  
  
"We're The Eternals!" Mya beamed,  
  
After that, the two teams chatted and hanged out. Then became fast friends... well... except for Reena, Kiara and Cara... They seemed to have their own worlds...  
  
= The White Tiger Valley =  
  
"I wonder where are the two now... I'm worried about them. especially Mariah." Ray sighed, as he lay down on his bed.  
  
He and Lee shared a room, where they talked about their problems or anything at all..  
  
Lee grinned at what Ray said but that grin suddenly turned into a frown.  
  
"Yeah... And as much as I hate to admit it, I'm starting to get worried too. Do you think Cherry still hates me for yelling at her like that?" Lee looked down; he never knew their relationship would end this way.  
  
"Nah... I know Cherry better than you do... She's not that emotional!" Ray smiled,  
  
"You know Cherry better than I do? Yeah right!" Lee snorted,  
  
"Yeah, laugh all you want! But it's true!! Do you remember the time where we went camping and she went to get some water?"  
  
Lee nodded,  
  
"And I said that I'll fetch her coz she was taking to much time?"  
  
Lee nodded again,  
  
"Well, when I saw her... She wasn't only getting some water... But she was doing something else. We talked about some stuff and she made me promise not to tell anyone about it! Even Mariah knows it!" Ray whispered,  
  
"What was she doing?" Lee asked, curiously.  
  
"I promised not to tell, right?!" Ray grinned,  
  
"Aw, come on, man!" Lee pleaded,  
  
"Nope!" Ray laughed,  
  
"Fine!" Lee pouted, "But I'll find out sooner or later!"  
  
"Yeah... When Cherry forgives ya'!" Ray joked, laughing his head off.  
  
Lee glared, "Ha ha! Very funny!"  
  
'Let's just see who'll get the last laugh! I know you like Mariah, Ray. I can see it in your eyes.'  
  
= Max, Tyson and Kenny =  
  
"Where do you think they are now?" Kenny asked,  
  
"How should I know?" Tyson said,  
  
"We really should stop thinking about them and get to sleep! We haven't slept since their departure! And I'm guessing that they might be visiting tonight or tomorrow..." Max sighed,  
  
"Max's right!!" Kenny agreed and went to his own bed,  
  
Tyson sighed heavily, "Alright guys... whatever..."  
  
Boy! Was it going to be a hard night for all of them... err... day...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Me: Okay! So how'd you like it?  
  
Cherry: Please review and KK will update as soon as she can!  
  
Crystal: The more reviews she get, the less time you'll have to wait for the next chapter!!  
  
Me: Well... Here's my thank you list:  
  
*Anime dreamer (Anime_dreamer23@hotmail.com) - Aww! Thanx for reviewing! But was it sad? Oh well... I am KK... THE DRAMA QUEEN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Crystal: *hits KK in the head* Baka! She said that it was the story! Not you!!  
  
Cherry: Haha!!  
  
Me: @-@  
  
*Lady Blade WarAngel - Arigatou gozaimas for reviewing! I am happy that you liked my fic... And is Tragic Past - Max's Torture finished? I hope not... =P  
  
*matchmaker - well... I guess Ray just cant seem to get in to his thick skull that Liana's a b****!!! (no offence to Ray fans!!) And don't worry about hating her... HATE HER ALL YOU WANT!! Even my muses and me hate her... -_-  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Is this chapter the answer to your question? I'm sorry if your character didn't come out that much, but I promise you that in later chapters, she'll be battling!! So please, don't rush me! But since she and the Crystal Blossoms are friends now, she might come out more often, ne? ^-^  
  
*orange - Arigatou!! And nice pen name! Yum... orange... And thanx loads for reviewing!  
  
*Aeneid - Ya' know... I think it would be better if you kill Liana right now... *sigh* I only wish I could think up a good torture for her in the story... Got any ideas? And also I'm sorry... The Ray and Mariah coupling will have to take a while before they come out! Hehe... ^^;;  
  
*beyblade fanatic (B.F) - Yeah, I know what you mean. And yep, Mariah and Cherry are part of nature. The other two elements will be given to two more of the other characters! I already picked. One original character and a character from where the gorgeous reviewers gave me!! ^-^ But I wont tell ya'! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Me: Here! I'm done with my list! And if I missed out a person, please inform me! Also, I'm gonna ask you a simple question. What pairing would you want me to add? Max and Emily. Kai and Emily. or Michael and Emily?.  
  
Crystal: And KK also wants to ask if you want her to post up her upcoming story?  
  
Cherry: It has no title yet, but I'll give you a little summary. "Max has a past -- secret that his mother, nor his friends does not know..." More summary coming soon!  
  
Me: It's mostly based on Max and his mother... There won't be any pairings but I guess I MIGHT make some... So, what do ya' people think?  
  
Cherry: Do want her to post up the fic?  
  
Crystal: She's already writing her story on it in her notebook. And don't worry; even if you say no, she'll still continue it, even though she won't post it!  
  
Me: Be honest with your answer! I really don't mind you saying no...  
  
Cherry: Well, that's it for now!! Buh-bye! ^-^  
  
Crystal: See ya!  
  
Me: And don't forget to review!!!!!!! 


	5. Life & Love REALLY is full of sacrifices

Crystal: Hiya, everyone!  
  
Cherry: Where's KK? *looks around frantically*  
  
Crystal: In her room.  
  
Cherry: Why? And why did we have to update for her?  
  
Crystal: She's depressed right now. Don't ask!  
  
Cherry: Uh. I'm gonna check up on her. *opens door*  
  
Crystal: O.O Wait! Don't leave me-  
  
*door closes*  
  
Crystal: Here. *sigh* Anyway, here's chapter 5! And some cheering up may get KK better. And, as always, KK does not own beyblade!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning was a very refreshing one for the White Tiger Valley.  
  
Kenny, Tyson, and Max slept silently as Mariah and Cherry hopped up the wall that separated their house from the forest.  
  
Mariah and Cherry crept slowly, as to not wake the others. They smiled at the three sleeping figures. Mariah waited at one of the beds, while Cherry went to the bathroom to get something.  
  
Cherry opened the door and walked in. She saw the familiar white walls and the big bathtub. She can still also smell a tint of blood...  
  
She frowned, but kept on moving. She walked and walked, trying to find the thing she was supposed to be here for. Then something sparkly caught her eye. She looked to her side and smiled when she saw what it was.  
  
'Aha! The razor!!' She carefully picked up the material and put it in her backpack. The sharpness of the razor making small cuts on her hands. But she paid no attention to it.  
  
She was then finally done and was about to go out the bathroom door when an idea hit her. She grinned and proceeded to get out.  
  
"Cherry! Let's go!! Before the others wake up..." Mariah hissed, standing up from the bed.  
  
Cherry nodded. They were both ready to jump out the window when someone caught both of their feet.  
  
They looked down and saw Tyson looking at them with a serious yet tired face. They looked around the room and saw Max and Kenny with the same looks.  
  
They sweat dropped,  
  
"Can you please stay? We miss you already!" Max bounced his way up to them.  
  
"Uh... But sooner or later Ray and Lee'll wake up!" Mariah frowned,  
  
"Aww! Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"  
  
Cherry laughed nervously,  
  
"Um... well... I guess we could stay for a little while..."  
  
Tyson and Kenny cheered, while Max tried to quiet them down.  
  
"Oops... sorry..." Tyson said sheepishly,  
  
The five of them talked and laughed until they heard footsteps.  
  
Mariah and Cherry shared a horrified look as they stood up. Tyson, Max and Kenny looked at them nervously,  
  
"Uh-oh... quick! Get out the window!" Kenny hissed,  
  
Mariah and Cherry nodded and ran for their escape, as the door opened and there stood Ray and Lee. When they saw Mariah and Cherry, they felt the need to talk to them.  
  
So, giving in... They caught their ankles, when they were just about to jump out the window.  
  
Mariah sighed.. The two of them were slumped on the floor.  
  
"Looks like the jig is up, aye Cher?" she looked at Cherry,  
  
Cherry just grinned, which confused the pink-haired girl.  
  
"Not yet!" Cherry jumped up and did a twist that only she could master before landing right in front of the window. She quickly took Mariah's hand, before Ray or Lee had a chance to stop her.  
  
They were about to jump again, but Lee caught Cherry's hand, making her stop. Mariah stopped also, helping Ray to catch her.  
  
Lee looked at her. Trying to figure out if she was real.. But then... The same warm eyes proved that it was really her. But what really caught his eyes were the cuts on her hands. He lifted them up as the others watched.  
  
"What happened?" Was the only words that escaped his mouth,  
  
Cherry looked back at him and frowned. And just as she was about to speak, Liana came rushing in. Boy, are there many interruptions going on today!  
  
"Oh Ray! What's going on?!" she asked, sickenly sweet. Cherry and Mariah rolled their eyes.  
  
Lee saw it but went back to Ray and Liana. He watched as Liana pushed Ray's arms off Mariah and hug him, glaring at the pink-haired girl all the while.  
  
Cherry slowly took her hands back and crept quietly for the window, while Mariah followed suit.  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny just watched them with smiles on their faces. But they soon faced Ray and Liana, and their faces suddenly turned dark.  
  
Mariah and Cherry shook their heads... Mariah went down the window first,  
  
But then, Lee noticed something. He looked at his side and saw no one there. He looked at the window and saw Cherry looking at him, smiling.  
  
"I love you, Lee... Always remember that... And please find a way to change Ray's mind about Liana! Those two are just such a bad sight!!" She whispered, before going down the window.  
  
Lee was kinda shocked that Cherry wasn't mad at him but finally snapped out of his reverie, just in time to see Cherry going down.  
  
He quickly went to the window and looked down. He saw Cherry and Mariah running off to the forest.  
  
"Cherry!! Mariah!!" he screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the room, also Cherry and Mariah's.  
  
Cherry and Mariah looked at him. Mariah smiled at him, before running again. Cherry followed suit, but blew Lee a kiss before following Mariah and the two disappeared in the forest...  
  
"What?" Liana glared at the spot from where she last saw the two other girls,  
  
They were making her look bad! And now, all of the people's attention was on the two, not her.  
  
"Do you think they'll come back?" Ray looked at Tyson, Max and Kenny.  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not." Tyson grinned,  
  
"And even if they come, they said not to tell you!" Max laughed,  
  
"Just be happy that they aren't mad at the two of you." sighed Kenny,  
  
"Aww, come on, guys! You could at least tell us!" Ray got out of Liana's arms, and went to the three in his knees.  
  
Liana huffed, 'Hmph! Why do those get all the attention?! They're not even beautiful like me!!'  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny laughed,  
  
"Sorry, Ray!"  
  
"Do you think they'll ever come back? I wonder where they live now." Lee said,  
  
"Well, if they already have a new home, considering that it's been already three days, I doubt that they'll come back. And I think that they think that the two of you are still mad at them, so they probably wont come back. And if you want to know where they live right now. Don't ask me!" Max explained,  
  
"Let's stop the talking, shall we? I'm getting hungry!" And as if on cue, Tyson's stomach began to grumble.  
  
The rest laughed, except for Liana, that is.  
  
"You're always hungry, Tyson!" Kenny shook his head,  
  
Tyson grinned again,  
  
"I cant help it! I'm a growing boy!!"  
  
"Yeah, more like a growing pig!" joked Lee, trying to run from Tyson around the room.  
  
The others laughed more, excluding Liana.  
  
Friends and Foes. They're all much the same. They're just simply humans, who have their own thought about you.  
  
Wow. Life and/or Love is really FULL of sacrifices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal: So. How'd you guys like it?  
  
*cherry comes in*  
  
Crystal: Hey, yah already found out what's buggin' her?  
  
Cherry: *disappointing look* nope. she wont tell me.  
  
Crystal: Hehe. *whispers* at least she told me.  
  
Cherry: Are you done updating for KK yet?  
  
Crystal: Almost. KK wants to thank the reviewers for their lovely reviews. She gave me this note to tell the reviewers her reply,  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - No prob! And thanx for reviewing!  
  
*Fire Spirite - Glad you like it! ^-^  
  
*Bookie - Arigatou gozaimasu!! Is it? I only do writing because I have many ideas in my mind and I want to let the others. uh. out. It's no big deal, really. I'm sure you could've done it, too! =)  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Sure! Go ahead! Kill Liana!! Oh. and. I really don't think you should do it in a disgusting way. *grins* you should do it in. TORTURE!!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!! And thanx for giving me some pairings. Hehe. Just waiting for some more replies before I totally pick the pairing! And really? At least I know someone who's age is close to mine. Also, I guess I could post up Max's story, if the other reviewers would want me to! ^-^  
  
Cherry: That's it?  
  
Crystal: Yup! Why?  
  
Cherry: I was hoping she'd write it ~depressingly~!  
  
Crystal: -_- Whatever. Oh, and btw, KK said to me that she's sorry if this chapter was too sappy or corny. or short.  
  
Cherry: Anyway, we gotta go!!  
  
Crystal: And please review!  
  
Cherry and Crystal: So. TTFN!! 


	6. Exciting day, NOT!

Crystal: Hiya again, people!  
  
Cherry: Where's KK?  
  
Crystal: In her room...  
  
Cherry: Until now? O.O  
  
Crystal: Yup!  
  
Cherry: Darn... How is she?  
  
Crystal: Same as before...  
  
Cherry: Sheesh!  
  
Crystal: Well, sorry for the long wait, people! Many events have been happenin' here... So, that's done! Here's Chapter 6...  
  
Cherry: Hope you enjoy it... And do we have to say the disclaimer OVER AND OVER AGAIN?!  
  
Crystal: Calm down!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mariah and Cherry went back to the forest and to the river... There they saw the mermaids laughing and splashing water at each other. The pink- haired and the brunette stared at them,  
  
After a moment, the eleven mermaids suddenly noticed them and stopped, looking all guilty. The creatures looked at them, afraid...  
  
Mariah and Cherry was confused for a while, but then realised something... They smiled,  
  
"Don't worry! Just go ahead!" Mariah laughed, walking over to where their things was,  
  
"I'll just go exploring! Have fun!" Cherry smiled and went to the other side.  
  
The mermaids looked at each other, at Cherry's retreating back and at Mariah.  
  
"But aren't you..." Mawi trailed off,  
  
Mariah smiled at her,  
  
"Mad?" the mermaids nodded,  
  
"Of course not!! Why should I be?" The pink-haired girl chuckled,  
  
"Well.. um..."  
  
"See? There is no reason after all..." Mariah smiled and jumped into the water, splashing all of the mermaids. The mermaids laughed and was splashing each other especially Mariah...  
  
= Cherry =  
  
Cherry walked, humming... She looked around and no matter what she do, the place keeps on getting to her more and more. She loved this place; this is what she would call paradise...  
  
She sighed and looked at the river... It was really comforting and a really good sight to see, especially with the flowers falling on it. She smiled to herself and sat underneath a tree with the cherry blossoms on it falling above her. (Cherry: Um... Does China have Cherry Blossoms? Crystal: I dunno... KK just told me that she read it once... O.O Hey! Stop interrupting the story!! Cherry: Well, you just interrupted too! Readers: QUIET!! Crystal & Cherry: ^^;; O-kay...)  
  
She wished other people could see it... But that MIGHT mean the end of the world... Why is life so troublesome?!  
  
But then, a thought struck her... She forgot their ninja suits!  
  
She gasped and quickly dashed back to Mariah at an incredible speed. And in within two seconds, she was wet from head to toe. She shrieked, as the mermaids and the pink-haired girl laughed.  
  
"Hey!! That wasn't funny!!" she screamed, but was soon quiet as Kira or Kia pulled her into the water.  
  
"Hey!!" Cherry screamed underwater, with bubbles going out of her mouth, which made the others laugh louder.  
  
"Don't worry Cherry! I'm sure you already know that you can breathe and see clearly under water!!" Kia smiled,  
  
Cherry smiled back, but then... She quickly held Kia and swam around in an incredible speed (Cherry: Again? Crystal: -_- *hits Cherry with a mallet*) making the mermaid,  
  
"@-@ Ooh..."  
  
Cherry and the other girls laughed even harder, if that was possible. Kia went above water, smiling,  
  
"Meanies!!" All of them laughed again, but then Cherry remembered,  
  
"Mariah?!"  
  
The pink-haired girl looked at her,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We forgot our ninja suits!!!"  
  
Mariah gasped, as so did the other mermaids.  
  
"Well, you two have got to get it fast! Who knows when evil will strike?!" Ariana panicked but Spring and Miri calmed her down.  
  
Cherry and Mariah looked at each other,  
  
"Alright, we'll go back tonight..." Mariah said,  
  
"You'll have to go when they're eating dinner... so you can do it without disturbing them and so you wouldn't get caught." Shell said,  
  
Cherry nodded,  
  
"And then... let's go have a party!!" Shirma and Laria screamed as the other mermaids agreed.  
  
Sweet shook her head, "There they go again..."  
  
Cherry smiled, {Might as well do what they want, eh?}  
  
Mariah chuckled, {Yep! There's no way we can beat them at this number...}  
  
Uh-huh, today was a very exciting day indeed...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal: Well, that wasn't very. exciting.  
  
*KK comes into the room*  
  
Me: ^^;; Hehe. sorry people. I was in major writer's block.  
  
Cherry: O.O Wha?! You're actually here?!  
  
Me: What?! Can't the authoress enter her own story?  
  
Cherry: But. but. why were you in your room for the last chapter?  
  
Me: Huh? Oh. never mind that. a friend was here and I had to help her. It was a sleepover.  
  
Cherry: Oh.  
  
Crystal: Hello?! Stop ignoring me here!!  
  
Cherry & me: Huh? Oh, right, sorry.  
  
Me: And I may not be able to update for the next two weeks and a half because I'll be in that friends house.. yea, two weeks there. I'm gonna go for some more swimming lessons. I'm not that good. Hehe... And besides! That's excercise!! Tee Hee... Now. Here's my thank you's:  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Thanks for reviewing!! ^-^  
  
*Fire Spirit - Don't worry. I cant stand her either. I really cant belive I made her! But it was all part of the story. Hehe.  
  
*Galux Kitty - Yeah!! RAY AND MARIAH FOREVER!!!!! Oops.. sorry. got carried away. hehe. =)  
  
*Lady Blade WarAngel - Oh, don't worry. No need to apologize! And sorry too, if I hadn't been able to update sooner. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
*Raye, Croc, and Adrias - Croc and Adrias not there? Hmm. Oh well. ^^;; Thanks too!! (for reviewing.)  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Calm down!! Oh and. sorry but all of you can only kill Liana at the chapters that are gonna appear. And I'm thinking if I should kill her or not in this story. Hmm. What'cha think? Hehe. I'm soooooooooooo evil. Mwahahahahaha!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Crystal: -_- She's lost it..  
  
Me: Oh, and beyblade fanatic? YOU BETTER UPDATE YOUR NEW STORY OR ELSE. LIKE I SAID IN MY REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: What story?  
  
Me: Darkness and Mistrust.  
  
Crystal & Cherry: -_- WE JUST SAID THAT WE'RE NOT EVIL!!!!  
  
Me: ^^;; eh... ehehehehe. alright. that's it for now people! So until next time!!  
  
*crystal and cherry attacks KK*  
  
Me: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! *runs away* 


	7. Dinner anyone?

Me: Hiya people!  
  
Crystal: Why did you update so early?  
  
Cherry: Yeah?  
  
Me: It's because. If I'm gonna be gone for two weeks I'd better do another chapter for the readers!  
  
Crystal: Oh.  
  
Cherry: Well, is that why you made this chapter extra long?  
  
Me: ^-^ Hai! Anyway, here's chapter 7!  
  
Crystal & Cherry: You already know the disclaimer! *-*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night came a little too fast for the two girls... And they found it hard to move.  
  
"Mariah, I cant do this..." Cherry whispered, as she stopped walking.  
  
Mariah looked at her. Cherry never says that four words...  
  
"What's wrong?" Mariah asked,  
  
"It's because... What if they caught us again? I just cant face those two." Cherry breathed,  
  
Mariah smiled, then sighed,  
  
"Don't worry... Even if they caught us, we'll be able to do our 'ninja techniques'!" She laughed and that seemed to make Cherry a little better.  
  
"Thanks Mariah..."  
  
"No prob! Now let's get going.."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The two walked again, and then they saw a light. The village must be near! At least the nine-hour walk and the pain from their hands, which was pricked by almost everything in the forest and the pain in their feet was worth it.  
  
They crept silently and jumped over the tall wall (Me: Hey! That rhymes!) and landed at the other side gracefully. They looked around and saw no one there. They crept again and went below the window where their bedroom sat. (Me: Get me?)  
  
They jumped once more and went inside the big window, looking around. Their room still has the smell of blood roaming around it.  
  
[This room is kinda sad, eh?] Cherry telepathically said to Mariah,  
  
[Yea... Wonder how Tyson, Max and Kenny can put up with this room..]  
  
[Well, you know those three...]  
  
[Uh-huh..]  
  
Then the two looked around once more, trying to find what they came for.  
  
Until the door burst open...  
  
[Argh! I told you that they might see us!] Cherry's loud voice rang into Mariah's head,  
  
And Tyson, Max and Kenny walked in...  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tyson laughed,  
  
"Well, I'm happy to see you again!!" Max practically screamed,  
  
"Sshhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mariah and Cherry covered their mouths and looked around to see if anybody heard,  
  
Sighing, the let their hands go to their sides.  
  
"Keep it down, will yah?" Mariah hissed,  
  
"Um... guys?..." Kenny was laughing nervously, beside the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trouble..." Kenny said and the others already what that meant,  
  
But when they tried to react, two boys came in. And Mariah and Cherry tried to stop themselves from running away.. It will just bring more trouble...  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"Cherry?"  
  
The pink-haired girl and the brunette felt themselves stiffen.  
  
"Y-yea?" Cherry stuttered,  
  
"W-what?" And so did Mariah,  
  
Ray and Lee just stared at them and smiled.  
  
"Why wont you two come down?" Ray said,  
  
"Dinner's almost ready!" Lee added and the two of them pulled the girls out of the room.  
  
"But... but, we really need to go and.." Cherry trailed off, as Lee gave her the puppy-dog eyes she always knew and.. hated...  
  
"Aww Lee! Don't give me that again!!" Cherry whined and Lee couldnt help but laugh.  
  
From the background, Mariah, Tyson, Max and Kenny stood there, smiling at the couple.  
  
'Those two are just so cute together!'  
  
Ray seemed to be at the same position as the four was... He leaned toward the pink-haired girl's ear and whispered,  
  
"Aren't they just cute?" Mariah looked at him and gave a strange look,  
  
Ray laughed,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, first of all... Aren't you supposed to hate us?" Mariah and Cherry looked at them,  
  
Ray and Lee sighed,  
  
"Um... well... we kinda missed you..." Ray blushed, and so did Lee.  
  
Now it was Cherry and Mariah's turn to laugh,  
  
"What about sugar lips?" Cherry said,  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny went down and went back to the kitchen. They must be mad for being ignored... (Me: Hehe... ^ ^;;)  
  
"Well..." But before Ray could finish his sentence, Liana's voice rang,  
  
"Oh Ray, dear? I think I need a little bit of help here..."  
  
Lee groaned, "Not again..."  
  
"What's wrong?" Mariah asked,  
  
Ray sighed,  
  
"Coming!!" Ray dragged Mariah down while Lee with Cherry. But as soon as they got down, smoke filled the entire house. They went to the dining room and saw Tyson, Max and Kenny choking on smoke and Dizzi saying many things like, 'stupid humans' or 'I'd rather choke them to death!'. Then they went to the kitchen where Liana stood choking also while holding a pan and a spatula beside the stove.  
  
"What the hell happened here?!" Cherry covered her mouth (Me: Which also covered her nose, of course!),  
  
Soon, the smoke cleared and they saw Liana's 'creation', there on the pan, laid a burnt steak...  
  
Mariah and Cherry had to stop the urge to laugh hysterically!  
  
[You must be kidding me!] Mariah said,  
  
[Yeah... What a GREAT cook she is! Hahahahahaha!!!]  
  
[Super! Hahahahaha!!]  
  
"What happened?" Cherry smirked,  
  
Liana glared at her,  
  
"What are those two doing here?!"  
  
Ray smiled,  
  
"Oh! They're here for dinner!!"  
  
"What happened this time?!" Lee groaned again,  
  
"Well, I was cooking when suddenly this stove blew up and ruined our dinner!!" Liana began to cry as Ray hugged her,  
  
Lee looked like he was gonna be sick and Mariah and Cherry doesnt even know whether to barf or to laugh.  
  
Cherry sighed,  
  
She went over to Liana's side and spoke,  
  
"Give me that spatula!" Cherry grabbed the spatula from Liana's hands and turned off the stove.  
  
"Hey!" Liana screamed,  
  
"Right now, I'm gonna cook dinner! It looks like all of you are having much more trouble than we do!" Cherry sighed again, and Mariah pushed the others outside.  
  
"Now, just wait for a moment and the food will be ready!" Mariah said, glaring at Liana who was glaring back at her before closing the door.  
  
When the door was surely locked, Mariah turned to Cherry and grinned.  
  
"What creation would you present this night, oh great chef!" Mariah laughed, while Cherry rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Cherry smiled and looked around,  
  
Then she started getting out some dough, eggs, knives, water, bowls, etc.. But something was missing... She looked out the window and saw some yellow flowers. She smiled,  
  
"Mariah? Can you get those flowers for me?" She asked,  
  
Mariah looked at her,  
  
"Yeah, sure... but why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"Yes, all of them!"  
  
"Okay.."  
  
Mariah went out the window (Me: again...) and started to get all of the flowers as Cherry prepared some of the food.  
  
She started to beat the dough, putting water every now and then. Slicing meats, vegetables, fruits... A few moments later, Mariah came back holding a bunch of flowers.  
  
"What should I do with these?" Mariah asked,  
  
"Oh! Just put them anywhere!" Mariah did as she was told and lay them on the table.  
  
"And Mariah? Can you help me here?!" Cherry smiled,  
  
"Huh? Oh sure... What can I do?"  
  
"Come here..." Cherry opened the back door with the dough on her hands and went out, while Mariah followed. The two went to a space where they made sure no one was there.  
  
"Now, launch your beyblade in the middle." Mariah launched her blade, as did Cherry.  
  
"Then, help me stretch this dough..." Mariah's eyes grew wide  
  
"What? But you can't stretch dough..."  
  
"Trust me on this!" Cherry winked, Mariah sighed,  
  
"Alright..." The two stretched the dough, running on both sides. Making noodles, and as the dough grew longer, the Beyblades then began to spin around forming a circle. Then, the two blades went up, as if flying and landed above the dough.  
  
Suddenly, Mariah's beyblade went to Mariah's direction, circling the dough like a rope making a pink light as Cherry's beyblade did the same but only her light was a darker pink. But when the Beyblades were about to hit the girls faces, they stopped and tightened the rope-light thingy, then the rope-light thingy began to go inside the noodles. Then it disappeared and the two Beyblades made their way to their owner's pockets.  
  
"Wow!" Mariah gasped,  
  
"Yeah... Whoever thought of Beyblades for cooking?" Cherry laughed and the two of them went back to the kitchen.  
  
Then...  
  
"Mariah? You can go to the dining room now..."  
  
"Oh... yeah..." Mariah went out a little nervously and closed the door behind her.  
  
Cherry grinned and put the flowers inside the pot, which is above the stove with boiling water in it. Then added the noodles, the sliced food and some more things... whatever...  
  
= At the dining room =  
  
The five boys and the girl saw Mariah come out of the kitchen and close the door behind her.  
  
"How's Cherry?" Lee asked,  
  
"How's the food?!" Tyson laughed,  
  
"Well, Cherry's fine and the food will be ready in just a few more minutes Tyson!" Mariah laughed too,  
  
Mariah took her seat beside Ray, which made Liana glare at her.  
  
A few moments later, Cherry came out sighing while carrying one big bowl and small seven empty bowls.  
  
"What's that?" Liana said sarcastically, all of them but Ray glared at her.  
  
Cherry rolled her eyes before setting the bowls down in the middle of the table. She gave each of them a small bowl and gave them the soup,  
  
"Wee! Food!" Tyson quickly ate, making the others laugh. (Me: But of course. NOT THAT STUPID LIANA!!! Yea, I know. I'm weird. I hate my OWN character. hehe.)  
  
"Hm. This smells good." Kenny took a sip,  
  
"I agree." Ray smiled, Liana just huffed.  
  
"Where's yours?" Lee asked, looking at Cherry.  
  
"I'm not hungry." She sat beside him, smiling.  
  
Mariah laughed, before shaking her head.  
  
"What's so funny?" Max asked,  
  
"Cherry. you're not hungry?" Mariah said,  
  
Cherry looked at her confused,  
  
"What are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, we've been out for five days now and we haven't eaten anything and you say that you're not hungry?" Mariah whispered, looking at Cherry.  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray, Lee and even Liana were shocked.  
  
"YOU TWO HAVENT EATEN IN FIVE DAYS?!"  
  
"Boy! I don't think I could live with that." Tyson said,  
  
Mariah and Cherry shook their heads. Mariah started eating, while Cherry laughed nervously.  
  
Lee looked at her,  
  
"Then you say that you aren't hungry?" he asked,  
  
Cherry nodded sweat dropping.  
  
Lee sighed, he took his spoon, filled it with soup and raised it to Cherry's mouth. Cherry shook her head furiously, while Mariah watched laughing.  
  
"Eat!" Lee smiled, as Cherry sighed.  
  
She knew that she would never win against Lee at this rate.  
  
She took the soup and glared at Lee.  
  
The dinner was pretty much joyful except for the fact that Liana kept saying the soup was icky but she was still eating it anyway. An hour passed and the two finally remembered what they were there for.  
  
They stood up,  
  
"Well, tonight has been wonderful! But we really gotta go!" Mariah laughed nervously, as she and Cherry went back upstairs.  
  
"Wait!" Ray called,  
  
The two looked back,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Could you at least tell us where you live?"  
  
Mariah and Cherry looked at each other,  
  
Lee and the others went beside Ray to listen for their answer, while Liana stayed at the kitchen.  
  
"Well. It's just somewhere deep in the forest. That's all we can tell you." Cherry replied,  
  
The others nodded, and the two girls went back up the stairs. They went to their room and looked around again, in search for their ninja suits.  
  
"I'm really confused about them, Cher." Mariah looked through the bed,  
  
"I know. First they hate us now they invite us for dinner." Cherry opened the closet and found two ninja suits. She took it out and the two went out the window again.  
  
Put on their backpacks and disappeared into the night.  
  
'Wonder what happened to them.'  
  
Was the only thought that rang into their heads.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well, that's it!!  
  
Crystal: And. answer this question.  
  
What pairing would you want for KK's other story?  
  
a. Max and Emily  
  
a. Kai and Emily  
  
a. Michael and Emily  
  
Would you like KK to post her story about Max when she comes back?  
  
a. yes  
  
a. no  
  
Cherry: Well, this question was already asked but only one reviewer answered it! ^^;;  
  
Me: Oh! And here's my thank you list!!  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Wai!! I'm also half-filipino and half-chinese!! Hehe!! But then. I live in Philippines. Also. I agree with the CDB. You really lost it! I also already read the second chapter of your story! *hits B.F in the head* AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY UPDATE OR DIE?!?! Hehe. Ignore that! ^-^ And thanx again for the plushie!! KAWAII!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: All right! Who gave her sugar?! *glares at Cherry*  
  
Cherry: *tries to look innocent* But. but it was only a little bit!  
  
Crystal: Argh!! Even a little bit would make KK go crazy!!  
  
Me: Oh come on! Quit being so over active!! Hehe!!  
  
Cherry & Crystal: Ahh!!!!!!  
  
*Chibi-Mariah - R/M 4eva!!!!! But I'm kinda sad that I had to ruin it in this story by putting that STUPID LIANA!!! All right. am I weird? Or am I just plain weird? I hate my own character. hehe. ^-^  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - yea, I know! Sorry for making the last chapter soooooooo short! I was really tired and was in major writers block at that time. ehehe. *sweat drop*  
  
*Panda - Wait! Let me join you. Ray & Mariah! Ray & Mariah! 4 EVER & EVER!!!!!! *screams until all the windows are broken*  
  
Me: Oops. Hehe.  
  
Cherry: OMG!! My ears!!!  
  
Crystal: Wha-?! @-@  
  
Me: Ok. While my muses are unconscious, I'll just say good-bye for now! Coz I'm leaving tomorrow. Hehe!! See ya guys in two weeks!!! And don't forget! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	8. An eventful and bloody night

Me: Hiya, people! I'm back!!  
  
Cherry: But you said, you weren't gonna be back for. *counts her fingers* TWO WEEKS!!  
  
Crystal: Uh-huh. What happened?  
  
Me: Well. my friend, my mom, and me rearranged things up!! But it was kinda confusing in the beginning.. *sweat drop*  
  
Cherry: Oh.  
  
Crystal: Who's that friend anyway?  
  
Me: Huh? Oh. she's Tasha. Why'd you wanna know? *grabs a piece of chocolate*  
  
Crystal: I dunno. just wanted to- O.O Noooo!!!!!  
  
Cherry: O.O KK, don't eat that! *grabs the chocolate*  
  
Me: Hey!  
  
Crystal: No way! Your scary when your hyper!  
  
Me: Aww. *puppy-dog eyes* Just one?  
  
Cherry & Crystal: NO!  
  
Me: Hmph! Fine. *grabs some coke and drinks it all up in just one gulp*  
  
Crystal: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Cherry: Hey! That's a new record!  
  
Me: Anyway, here's chapter 8! And would it be ok if I made this story Cherry's life also? But it's also about Ray and Mariah and how they got together! ^-^  
  
Cherry: How come she isn't. yah know!  
  
Crystal: -_- It takes time. so BEWARE!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 8  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Mariah and Cherry walked up the forest, they heard giggles and whispers. They opened the vine that would lead them to their own paradise and saw that the mermaids have huddled up, all together.  
  
They heard Mawi's voice laugh,  
  
"This would be great!!"  
  
Cherry smiled at all of them and went to another part of the forest, leaving Mariah with the 'graceful creatures',  
  
"What would be great?" Mariah asked and the mermaids all panicked and turned around, their nervousness evident in their faces,  
  
"Um... nothing... nothing..." They stammered and Mariah raised an eyebrow at them,  
  
Ariana sighed and stepped forward,  
  
"Well... We decided that you two should go back to the White Tiger valley and fix things up." she smiled,  
  
Mariah was about to trip,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"B-b-b-but we didn't mean it that way! We just felt something and decided that you should fix it!!" Shell laughed nervously,  
  
"Alright..." Mariah took a deep breath, "But lets just see what would Cherry have to say about it..."  
  
The mermaids all smiled and nodded, before going back to the water.  
  
Mariah sighed, and sat down on the green grass.  
  
'What would Cherry think...'  
  
***  
  
But not far away,  
  
Cherry walked along... Her head bowed slightly, eyes in deep concentration. She was so in to her thoughts that she didnt realize that she was really far away from camp. And it's beginning to get much more darker,  
  
'Darn... What should I do?! Mariah may not notice it but I'm really scared. I don't what to do... I wish Lee was here with me.'  
  
Tears began to fall but she paid no attention to it and continued walking,  
  
'All I know is that I have to find the last two priestess of nature and when all of the priestess have gathered we need to find about our pasts! And its gonna be very hard with us having to hide this from everyone... Especially when Mariah and I hates to be worried about!'  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a rustle in the bushes. she stiffened.  
  
"Who... Who's there?" She stammered but the only reply she got was a pair of red eyes from the trees before disappearing,  
  
Then she heard another rustle in the bushes opposite of her,  
  
She gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and looked around,  
  
'Darn! These guys are playing with me...'  
  
Then... Another pair of red eyes appeared, but these eyes showed no mercy. They looked ready to kill,  
  
Cherry shivered... It wasn't from the coldness... But it was from fear. Usually she wasn't this scared so much and she could use her powers easily but there are people here! They're not allowed to show off their powers to anyone unless it's needed desperately,  
  
But right now... Cherry didn't want to let these guys see her powers and talk about it in the whole world. You must be kidding her!!  
  
She was shaking now... Tears began to fall faster... And she couldnt stop it. She knew that she should be brave but... God! There were two or more people in here that wants to kill her!!  
  
So she did the first thing that came into her mind...  
  
= White Tiger Valley =  
  
Ray and Lee were sitting in their own bedroom talking about the two girls that they miss badly.  
  
"So... do you think they'll ever live with us again?" Lee asked, looking at the Chinese boy in front of him.  
  
"I... guess. I'm really not sure." Ray whispered,  
  
Lee looked down, sighing.  
  
"I wonder how they're-" He was cut short when a deep scream followed by a,  
  
"MARIAH!!!!!! HELP!!!" stopped him,  
  
And they suddenly knew whom that voice belonged to. They looked at each other,  
  
"Cherry!!"  
  
They quickly went out of bed, out of the room, went down stairs and left the house in such an incredible speed. Faster than you can say 'beyblade'.  
  
= Mariah =  
  
She looked at the water, her reflection staring straight back at her.  
  
Her thoughts were cut when she heard a deep scream echoing into the forest, followed by her name and a plea for help. She quickly stood up,  
  
Her heartbeat quickened and she ran with full speed. She knew who that voice belonged to... And she knew that the person who holds that voice never, and I mean NEVER, screams for help.  
  
[Cherry! Where are you?...] But the only reply that she got was,  
  
[Mariah... It hurts...]  
  
[Cherry!!!]  
  
Then another deep scream was heard but it was louder and deeper than before. She was getting really worried...  
  
"Cherry!!"  
  
= Cherry =  
  
After screaming, she felt a pair of hands cover her mouth. Then another man with the glowing red eyes appeared in front of her,  
  
He had black hair and his clothes were black baggy pants and a black t- shirt. The other man that was covering her mouth had the same appearance... But it was hard for her to see...  
  
The man that was in front of her, held up a knife... and Cherry's face suddenly was filled with horror.  
  
"You look like a nice fine young lady... Too bad your gonna vanish soon!" As soon as the man added that, he lifted the knife ready to aim for the poor girls heart.  
  
But before he could stab it, Cherry kicked him backwards and bit the hand in front of her, making the other man yelp in pain. She tried running but they already had her surrounded.  
  
Cherry gritted her teeth... The fear has already subsided and she was getting pretty angry. She didn't want to escape. And she didn't know why. She could kill these two in just seconds without using her powers but she didn't. And she hated it. What is wrong with her?!  
  
The man then lifted the knife again and he quickly plunched it straight towards Cherry's heart again... Faster than you can say 'help'  
  
But he growled when he saw that he stabbed Cherry's stomach instead of her heart. Cherry yelped in pain but was able to dodge the knife that was about to hit her again... But that was also a bad mistake. The knife went into her wrist, straight exactly to where Liana had hit her before.  
  
Boy! This was getting pretty tough...  
  
[Cherry! Where are you?...] She heard Mariah's worried and almost cracking voice inside her head. But all she could manage out was,  
  
[Mariah... It hurts...] before coughing blood,  
  
[Cherry!] But before she could reply, the man that covered her mouth kicked her in the stomach, hitting the wound purposely.  
  
And she screamed again... With all her might... She was thrown towards the wall and was kicked again... She didn't want to fight back right now. But why?  
  
Then she saw the men leave... Before seeing a sparkle of white and pink...  
  
= Mariah =  
  
Mariah ran as fast as she could... She was like a raging bullet... She followed the scream and it led her to a deep and dark part of the forest.  
  
She saw two men go back into the forest, before she saw a slight color of gold and red. She then smelled blood...  
  
Her heartbeat quickened and her breath became shallow... She was getting scared now... It scared to think what would happen to the Cherry she knew, loved and trusted. She continued to walk... She then heard something or someone groan,  
  
She looked around frantically and saw the red go brighter... And the gold go deeper.  
  
She gasped,  
  
"Cherry!" She screamed, before kneeling down next to the girl who was coughing up blood again and was trying to sit up.  
  
"What the hell happened?!"  
  
Cherry coughed some more before speaking,  
  
"Two... man... knife... stab... blood..." Was all she said,  
  
"Oh, Cherry!" Mariah started crying and lifted Cherry up and was surprised to know that Cherry was as light as a feather.  
  
Reading her thoughts, Cherry spoke,  
  
"I AM the priestess of wind and birds fly and they have feathers, dont they? Besides... This isn't my real weight..." Cherry managed to grin through all the pain she was in,  
  
"How can you smile like that? You were about to be killed and you just laugh at it?!" Mariah sniffed, putting Cherry down in the roots of a tree. She raised her hand and put it above Cherry's wrist. Then a faint pink glow appeared below Mariah hand and when she pulled it back, Cherry felt the pain in her wrist subside. But a scar remained.  
  
Then Mariah did the same thing to Cherry's stomach... But all she could do was stop the blood from flowing. The cut was pretty deep,  
  
"Why didn't you fight?" Mariah looked at her, awaiting her answer.  
  
"If I did then they would come after you next... And if you find the other two priestess, I'm sure they would kill them too..." Cherry coughed slightly, before smiling.  
  
"But you should have been killed by now if those two bastards hadn't left! You should have at least defended yourself..." Mariah whispered,  
  
Cherry smiled to herself, before cleaning up herself with water. Even though she controls wind, she also controls the water until the priestess of the water is found. She also cleaned Mariah up, because she was drenched in Cherry's blood, too.  
  
Mariah also holds the power of the Earth, as the priestess of it is still isn't found...  
  
= Ray and Lee =  
  
The two were walking for hours already and they still hadn't found any signs of Cherry or Mariah... They were getting worried... Especially Lee...  
  
When he heard another deep scream, he looked right about ready to explode!  
  
They quickened their pace... But when another hour passed by... They just gave up. There was no use finding two girls in a very big forest like this one and in this darkness. They headed back and was about to walk when two figures appeared.  
  
One was standing up, helping another with his or her shoulder.  
  
But when they saw who it really was... They almost fainted...  
  
= Mariah and Cherry =  
  
As soon as they were done resting, they decided to go back to the White Tiger Valley. But when Mariah asked Cherry, the brunette almost fell.  
  
Mariah and Cherry stood up... But it seems that Cherry's wound isnt really fit for walking yet.  
  
"My, my... You really are trouble..." Mariah shook her head and Cherry couldnt help but laugh.  
  
"Sorry, Mariah... But when my real mother was a kid, she was just like me. Adventurous and a trouble maker!" Cherry laughed some more and Mariah joined in,  
  
Mariah helped Cherry up and lifted Cherry's one arm and it went over her neck to her shoulder.  
  
"Now... up!" Cherry stood up and walked along with Mariah, with some problems about walking...  
  
They were talking and laughing along the way. But when they came out of some trees... The scene wasn't very good...  
  
= Normal =  
  
"Mariah?"  
  
"Cherry?"  
  
The two boys were too stunned to move and so were the girls. All they could do was whisper right now,  
  
Mariah was the first to go back to the world of the living and asked,  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" She raised her eyebrows, while Cherry sighed because of God-knows-what.  
  
"We... heard a scream..." Lee looked at Cherry, who was hanging over Mariah's shoulder and became pale,  
  
"Oh... that..." Mariah laughed nervously,  
  
"What's wrong with Cherry?" Ray said,  
  
"Well..." Mariah looked at the girl beside her who looked back and started shaking her head.  
  
[Don't you dare!!] Cherry glared at her, but Mariah just smirked,  
  
[It's for your own good!]  
  
[Argh! I hate you!!]  
  
"Well. Cherry was-" But before she could continue, Cherry's hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Cherry." Lee said in a warning tone,  
  
Cherry looked at him. her face. so innocent. And Lee hated that look.  
  
"Yes?" Cherry smiled nervously, but that innocent look never left her face.  
  
"Let Mariah talk." Ray replied. He knew that Lee could never win over Cherry's innocent look.  
  
Cherry glared at him, frowning. She sighed, took of her hand off Mariah's face and looked down.  
  
Mariah smirked again and continued,  
  
"Well. That scream was from Cherry, all right. But the reason why she screamed was because two guys, whom I didn't recognize, tried to kill her. I found her just in time to see the two guys leave. Then. She cleaned herself up, we walked in the forest and we met you! And a knife kinda hit Cherry in the stomach and in her wrist." She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
[Argh! I really hate you Mariah!!]  
  
[Don't worry. I told it was for your own good!] Cherry glared at her and tried to take a look and Lee and Ray's faces.  
  
Ray was looking back from Mariah to Cherry. Cherry to Lee. and Lee to Mariah.  
  
And Lee looked like he was about to. well. you know!  
  
Yeah. This night was a very eventful one. And a bloody one, too. Wow! I wonder what the future holds for our future heroines and heroes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Alrighty!! ^-^ Chappie 8 is done!!  
  
Crystal: I told you it takes time.  
  
Cherry: O. kay. She's scary when she's hyper!  
  
Crystal: I already said that!  
  
Me: Oh, stop talking nonsense! I'm perfectly fine! Right, cherry-chan? ^-^  
  
Cherry: *shiver*  
  
Crystal: Oh. no.  
  
Me: And here's my thankies for everyone!!  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - hehe. I did have fun staying in my friends house for two days! And thank you for reviewing!! ^-^ Your character will appear again in later chapters! I already got it planned!!  
  
*Panda - Oops. sorry. hehe. Alright! Ray & Mariah! Ray & Mariah! Ray & Mariah!!  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Twice? Um. hehe.. sorry! And good thing I didn't stay there for two weeks, or else I would REALLY miss a lot! And witchcraft? Oh. I studied that, too! It was a few months ago, I think. *snaps fingers and a box of coke appears in front of B.F* There! That's my thanks for reviewing!! =)  
  
Cherry: O.O Nooo!!  
  
Crystal: *shakes head* One is author is bad enough, but two hyper ones?!?!  
  
Me: Oh, come on! You don't even know if cokes has its affect on B.F!  
  
Cherry: Well. you are right about that!  
  
Crystal: Why did I ever put up with these people?  
  
*Raye, Croc & Adrias - Adrias is sick? Oh. tell her I said hi!! ^-^ And thank you for reviewing!!  
  
*Aeneid - Thank you!! If you want to see the voting, scroll down! *-*  
  
*Suffused KittyCat - Aww. It gives me the warm fuzzies too!! Wai!! Don't worry! This IS R/M! And sugar? Where?! Where?! *looks around frantically*  
  
Crystal: *slaps her forehead*  
  
*Fire Spirit - Welcome back!! And I guess I can post chapter 9 by next week! I'm feeling kinda lazy right now. Hehe. @-@  
  
*Sakura88 - Lol. sorry. *scratches the back of her head* And thank you for the banner!!!  
  
Me: Anyway. As a gift to all my reviewers, here's a little something for all of ya! *snaps her fingers again and boxes of coke appears in front of each authors. or authoresses*  
  
Cherry: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! *faints*  
  
Crystal: Oh. nooooooooooo. *faints*  
  
Me: Wha-? Btw, here's the voting:  
  
First question:  
  
Max and Emily - ||||  
  
Kai and Emily - (none)  
  
Michael and Emily - (none)  
  
Second question:  
  
Yes - ||||  
  
No - (none)  
  
Me: Well. keep on voting! Even though the answer MIGHT be obvious! ^^;; And please review!  
  
And here's a hint about the next chapter: Liana gets caught! And Cherry and Mariah vs. Liana's team!  
  
Me: Well. that's it for now! And also please answer the question from above the chapter and keep voting! So. TTFN! ^-^ *pokes Cherry and Crystal* Hey! You guys awake? 


	9. What does it mean?

Me: Hiya, people! It's me again!! ^-^  
  
Crystal: -_- See! I told you that coke has its affect on B.F!!  
  
Cherry: Oh, the horror!!  
  
Me: O.O Hey!! You two are ACTUALLY getting along! OMG!  
  
Crystal & Cherry: *looks at each other then looks at me* So?  
  
Me: OMG! You two are actually agreeing! I can't believe it!!  
  
Cherry: ^^;; Don't look so shocked now!  
  
Crystal: Anyway, let's just get this chapter over with! I cant bare to get attacked by hyper authors! *pokes KK*  
  
Cherry: Ok...  
  
Crystal: Here's chapter 9!  
  
Me: Wha-? And. I forgot to mention Liana's appearance. She has blonde hair that is waist-length and she had blue eyes. K? And Cherry's hair is AUBURN brown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray and Lee helped Mariah carry Cherry to the White Tiger Valley with Cherry's tired face frowning. She hated being carried... No, she really does...  
  
"So... what brings you here?" Ray asked Mariah,  
  
"We just needed something to fix..." Mariah simply said,  
  
Ray and Lee looked at her before looking at Cherry,  
  
"Just like she said!" Cherry sighed, she felt her vision blur a little.  
  
"Are you gonna stay at the White Tiger Valley?" Lee asked,  
  
"I guess... But we might visit this forest from time to time." Mariah smiled and Ray can't seem to help but smile too,  
  
'God, how I missed her smile... Wait! What am I talking about?! I have Liana... Darn, I'll deal with this later!'  
  
Lee noticed and Cherry heard his thought as they both smirked. Too bad Mariah was too occupied with Cherry to hear it,  
  
"Really?" Ray asked,  
  
"Yeah... Right, Cherry?" Mariah looked at Cherry, after a moment of no response.  
  
"Cherry?" Then she saw that she was asleep... Mariah laughed quietly to herself,  
  
"I guess she was tired from all that running..." Mariah whispered,  
  
"What do you mean?" Lee looked at her,  
  
"As far as I know, she was exploring the forest when she saw two red eyes so she ran..." Mariah looked thoughtful,  
  
"Then where were you?" Ray said,  
  
"I was... at our place, fixing our things."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyway, lets stop talking as the village is already near.." Lee interrupted,  
  
"Right!"  
  
The three teens while holding Cherry walked down the forest and into the village.. They jumped over the wall, with a little problem like Cherry.  
  
It was Ray who opened the door and let them in. The living room was just plain... It had a couch on the middle with two chairs on each side, and at the front of the couch was a television. Beside the television stood an opened door, which led into the dining room and the kitchen. Then not far away from the couch was the stairs that led them upstairs.  
  
They quietly took Cherry upstairs and to the room that she and Mariah used to share. But when they opened the door, they saw Tyson, Max and Kenny playing cards while yawning.  
  
Hearing the door open, their heads shot up. Tyson, Max and Kenny all looked at them and their face seemed to brighten.  
  
"What brings you here?" Max smiled, standing up.  
  
"Erm... I'll just explain tomorrow... Right now, Cherry's getting a little bit heavy!" Mariah winced and Tyson and Kenny quickly got out of the bed and let Mariah pass through.  
  
Mariah put Cherry down on her bed and sighed.  
  
"Where's Liana?"  
  
"She's at one of the guest rooms... She asleep right now." Ray replied,  
  
"So, I guess Max, Tyson and Kenny will have to sleep in another room!" Lee said, looking at the other three boys.  
  
"That's fine with me!" Tyson beamed and led Max and Kenny to their own room.  
  
Lee looked at Cherry... She looked so innocent when she sleeps... Like an angel...  
  
"Aren't you two sleepy yet?" Mariah's voice broke his thoughts,  
  
"Well... not really... you?" Ray said,  
  
"A little..." Mariah smiled,  
  
"Well, I'm sleepy so I'm gonna go hit the sack!" Lee yawned, waved goodbye and went out the door.. Leaving Mariah and Ray, alone.  
  
But it didn't last long...  
  
"I guess I better hit the sack too! Sleep tight, Mariah, and sweet dreams!" Ray winked before closing the door.  
  
Mariah blushed,  
  
"Good night, Ray..." She yawned and was soon plunged into the world of dreams.  
  
= Next Morning =  
  
Ray woke up when he felt the suns ray on his face. He groaned and fought to sit up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He saw Lee just getting out of the bathroom, wearing his usual clothes, hair soaked.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty!" Lee threw a towel towards Ray,  
  
"Get showered!" Lee laughed while Ray glared at him,  
  
Ray groaned again but went to the bathroom, lazily.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Ray came out wearing his usual clothes, face slightly relaxed. He dried his hair and put it in its usual ponytail.  
  
Lee looked at him and smirked,  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Shut it!"  
  
"Anyway, let's go down! It's already 7:30."  
  
"WHAT?! It's too early, even for you!"  
  
"Well, we're already awake, right?"  
  
Ray sighed and followed Lee out of the door. The two walked down the hall and went downstairs. But what greeted them. was kinda funny.  
  
Tyson was on the couch, with saliva falling from his mouth. His hair was a mess! And Max and Kenny were trying to wake him up. And Mariah and Liana were arguing. over a chair.  
  
"No! I was the first there!"  
  
"No! I was!!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
"I was!"  
  
And it just goes on. Ray and Lee laughed before Ray went to Liana and Mariah. He pulled them apart and, still laughing, spoke,  
  
"Alright!! Hahaha!!! Stop - Hahaha - now - Hahaha!" Ray couldn't take it; he fell to the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
Liana and Mariah looked at him, at each other and shrugged before going to the kitchen.  
  
Lee laughed too and went to Max and Kenny.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" Max and Kenny looked at him, face all tired.  
  
"We can't get Tyson to wake up!"  
  
"Then, let him sleep! He'll be sorry, though.. Because when Mariah and Liana - Hahahaha - stops arguing. Breakfast will be ready soon!" Lee smiled, and was shocked to see Tyson shot up,  
  
"Breakfast?! Where?! Where?!" Tyson looked around and that seemed to make Lee laugh harder.  
  
"Well, it seems that you did it, Lee." Max laughed nervously,  
  
Kenny sighed, "Thank God, you're awake, Tyson!"  
  
Lee shook his head and went to the kitchen. He saw Ray was sitting by the table, banging his fists on the table, still laughing hysterically. And by the kitchen stove was Mariah and Liana arguing again. over a spatula.  
  
Lee looked around,  
  
"Where's Cherry?" He asked, sitting beside Ray.  
  
Mariah stopped the arguing,  
  
"I really don't know. Usually, she's awake by now. Look at our room. Maybe she's still asleep!" She said before going back to the argument,  
  
Lee looked at Ray,  
  
Ray just shook his head and laughed again.  
  
'Oh boy. Ray's lost it.' Lee groaned and went upstairs. He wondered what happened to Cherry.  
  
He turned down the hall and was soon face to face with Mariah and Cherry's door. He opened it quietly... He looked around and saw Cherry still sleeping.  
  
'Wow... How tired can she get?' He walked in the room, closed the door and went to Cherry's bed. He looked at her...  
  
'I wonder how she can look so peaceful when she's sleeping... but when she's awake she looks so troubled...'  
  
He was brought back to the land of the living when he heard Cherry stir. Lee looked at her,  
  
Cherry opened her eyes a bit and rolled over. She was shocked when she saw Lee beside her,  
  
"Morning, sleepy-head!"  
  
"Lee?" Cherry held her head, "What are you doing here? And. how the hell did I get here?" She looked around,  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were doing. And Mariah lifted you up here. remember?" Lee stood up,  
  
"Oh." Cherry blushed, Lee looked at her,  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How come you never put your hair down? I've never seen you like that." Cherry blushed deeper,  
  
"Well. um." Lee laughed at her expression,  
  
"Anyway, get up! Breakfast's almost ready. Well, it WILL be ready when Mariah and Liana stops fighting over that spatula!" At those words, Cherry laughed hysterically. Lee looked at her confused,  
  
"I didn't thought it was THAT funny."  
  
"No, no! It's not that! Hahahahaha!!" Cherry held her stomach which was aching very badly,  
  
Lee took note and quickly went beside her.  
  
"You better be careful or that wound of yours wont heal..." Cherry wiped away the tears in her eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry... But the memory was just too funny!" Cherry giggled,  
  
"What?" Lee was much more confused than before,  
  
Cherry smiled as she told the story...  
  
= Flashback =  
  
Ray and Lee were out to do some 'boy stuff'... It was Cherry's birthday this week and no one talked about it. But Cherry didn't mind. She just laughed it off... Her birthday was just... another day... or so she thought...  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny were upstairs rebuilding their blades... It was destroyed when they annoyed Mariah pretty badly... (Me: And you already know what happened... ^^;;)  
  
Well, Liana, Mariah and Cherry were downstairs. Watching television and by their faces, you could see they were bored.  
  
Mariah yawned, and Cherry and Liana followed suit.  
  
"Damn! I can't take this anymore!!" Mariah stood up,  
  
"For once... I agree with you!" Liana stood up too,  
  
"Hey, I'm hungry! Wanna cook something?" Cherry whined and went to the kitchen,  
  
"Sure!" The two girls followed her,  
  
In the kitchen... Cherry held the spatula.  
  
"Hey, can I cook?" Mariah asked, cheerfully. Cherry laughed at her,  
  
"Of course!" She gave the spatula to Mariah but Liana took it,  
  
"Hey!" Mariah screamed,  
  
"Thank you, Cherry..." Liana smirked. At first, Cherry looked baffled but soon laughed.  
  
"Argh!" Mariah pulled the other end of the spatula while Liana pulled at the other side. They were like that for a couple of minutes with Cherry banging her fists at the floor when the real fun began.  
  
Mariah's waist hit the closet where all the flour was kept and shaked it pretty bad. The closet opened and all the flour came falling down the shelves. It fell right on Mariah and Liana, making them fall on the ground. And some flour hit Cherry on the face... It was a hilarious sight to see!  
  
"Hey!" Cherry screamed, she wiped her face and tried to stand up with some help from... something... Wait! This was the fridge!  
  
The fridge opened. Mariah stood up from the floor but her head hit the bottom of the refrigerator.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
The fridge shook and all the eggs came falling down on Cherry and Mariah's face. Liana laughed her head off!  
  
Cherry and Mariah looked at each other before smirking. They wiped some of the eggs from their faces and threw it at Liana.  
  
Liana screamed and a war began. Cherry vs. Liana... Liana vs. Mariah... Mariah vs. Cherry... And so on...  
  
They were like that for a full forty-five minutes when they heard footsteps. They panicked... The whole kitchen was a mess...  
  
"Uh-oh..." Liana breathed, as she stood up.  
  
Mariah and Cherry did the same and the war turned into a contest. Whoever gets this place clean first is the winner!  
  
The footsteps got louder... They quickly mopped the rest of the flour as they heard the door open. They threw the mop into the corner as Ray and Lee appeared.  
  
"Hi, girls! You having fun?" The three girls laughed hysterically... They couldnt control themselves! They were rolling on the floor and banging their fists with tears in their eyes.  
  
Lee leaned over to Ray's ear and whispered,  
  
"I told you we shouldn't leave them alone..."  
  
= End of Flashback =  
  
"So, that was why you three were laughing!" Lee smiled,  
  
"Yeah..." Cherry wiped away a tear from her eyes... She couldnt speak well when she was telling the story because the memory was just too funny!  
  
"Anyway, you hungry now?" Lee asked,  
  
Cherry stood up,  
  
"Nah... I'm full! I'm just gonna get dressed and go downstairs. You go ahead!" She said,  
  
Lee, stood up too, raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.  
  
"What?" Cherry looked at him, innocently  
  
"Ahem... You better eat! You REALLY look like a stick!" Cherry pouted,  
  
"And that pout of yours wont work on me!" The brown-haired girl glared at him,  
  
"Fine!" Lee laughed,  
  
"Hurry up and get dressed! I'll be downstairs!"  
  
Cherry sighed... She went to the bathroom and took a refreshing shower.  
  
= Downstairs =  
  
The others watched as Lee went upstairs.  
  
"No! I'm gonna cook!"  
  
"No! I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
Max and Kenny sighed... Their head was already breaking apart from all the yelling the two girls were making.  
  
"Will those two ever stop?" Tyson was breaking apart too... Ray was still laughing, banging his fists on the table. If the poor table were alive, it probably would've died from all the banging Ray was making.  
  
Ray stood up and quietly sneaked at the back of the two girls.  
  
Mariah and Liana were so caught up in their argument that they didn't recognize that Ray took the spatula.  
  
A few minutes later, they heard Ray yell cheerfully.  
  
"Breakfast is ready everyone!"  
  
Mariah and Liana looked at him, at each other and at him again... Max, Tyson and Kenny were snickering quietly behind them.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"I said that breakfast is ready..." Ray smiled widely at them,  
  
Mariah glared at him while Liana just stood there, confusion still evident in her eyes. Ray laughed and pushed the two girls in their seats. He gave them their plates and sat in his seat... Between Mariah and Liana.  
  
"Uh... Ray?" Mariah laughed nervously,  
  
"What?" Ray looked at her,  
  
"I'm not hungry so I'll just check up on Cherry..." Mariah smiled and was about to stand up when a hand pulled her back down.  
  
"Eat!" Ray looked at her with worried eyes,  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mariah... Last night at dinner, you only ate half of your noodles. And I'm sure that you didn't eat when you were at your 'place'. You also haven't eaten in... let's say... FIVE DAYS!"  
  
Mariah sweat dropped. Liana was getting red with anger now... Max and Kenny were trying their best not to laugh while Tyson was stuffing his face in his food...  
  
"Uh... alright..." Mariah sighed,  
  
'Darn it! I hate it when Ray goes all brother-mode with me... But he's more than a brother to me!'  
  
Ray smiled warmly at her... Too warm... It made Mariah melt.  
  
"Thanks Mariah!"  
  
"No prob..." She dived further down to her seat to hide her blushing face from Tyson and the others in front of her who started snickering. And Liana looked like she was about to explode!  
  
Mariah just thanked God when she saw Lee enter the kitchen.  
  
"Cherry said that she'd be down in a few minutes." Lee took a seat,  
  
"Oh." Was the reply from all,  
  
They started eating but turned to look at the stairs twenty-five minutes later to see Cherry walking down the stairs wearing her usual baggy pants and a white t-shirt with blue sleeves.  
  
Cherry took her seat next to Lee and looked around. Mariah was wearing her usual clothes but her hair was down and was covering her face. And Ray was trying to see her face by putting her hair on the sides but was having difficulty because Mariah kept protesting. Tyson was stuffing his face on his food, which made her chuckle. Max and Kenny were eating their food quietly but was looking at Tyson with a disgusted face. Liana was eating her breakfast angrily, all the while taking glances of Ray and Mariah. And Lee was looking at her, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"What?" Cherry asked,  
  
"You said you'd eat."  
  
Cherry grinned,  
  
"Yeah. But I never promised." Lee looked a bit taken a back,  
  
"What?!" Cherry laughed,  
  
"Don't worry. I'm perfectly fine just watching the two lovebirds in front of me! For all I know, those two are flirting with each other without them knowing!" She motioned for Ray and Mariah but Lee didn't give up,  
  
"Cherry Bloomflower! You said you would eat!"  
  
Cherry sweat dropped. She laughed nervously and looked at Lee. She never did like it when he called her by her full name.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Just don't give me that look!!" She sighed,  
  
Lee was the one who laughed now. He looked at Cherry and saw that she was only looking at her food.  
  
He coughed and Cherry looked at him, face full of question marks. (Cherry: Wonder what she would look like. Crystal: Yeah.)  
  
"Eat! Not look!" Cherry laughed nervously, and quickly took a bite of her breakfast.  
  
She ate her breakfast in a matter of a minute and looked at Lee.  
  
"Happy?" Lee was still in shock from what just happened.  
  
Cherry laughed,  
  
= Ray & Mariah =  
  
"Come on, Mariah! Fix your hair!" Ray was trying to get Mariah let him do her hair. for some reason.  
  
'Wonder why I want to.'  
  
'It's because Mariah's hair feels smooth.' A voice from inside him answered,  
  
'Wha-? What are you talking about?! I have Liana! L-I-A-N-A!!'  
  
'Yeah, but you also have Mariah.'  
  
'Ugh. Shut up.'  
  
'Fine.'  
  
Usually, Mariah would've heard his thought if she wasn't too busy laughing with Ray at the moment.  
  
"But I don't wanna!!" Mariah pouted,  
  
"Aww, come on! For me?" Mariah looked at her and was suddenly taken a back when Ray had that puppy-dog eyes and pout.  
  
She sighed, defeated.  
  
"Fine." Ray smiled and fixed her hair. Her bangs were down to her chin and the two would blush from time to time when Ray would touch Mariah's lips.  
  
'If only this would last forever.'  
  
[I heard that Mariah!!] Cherry's voice broke through her thoughts,  
  
[Oh, shut up!]  
  
[Fine. Don't wanna ruin your. 'moment'.]  
  
Mariah blushed a deep shade of red from that comment.  
  
"There!" Ray took his hands away from Mariah's face and the pink-haired girl suddenly felt. empty.  
  
Ray smiled at her. And she forced a smile back.  
  
She was also surprised when a spoon was brought to her lips. She looked at Ray and saw that he was grinning,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, you said you would eat, right?" Ray winked at her,  
  
Mariah blushed but took the food anyway. And they were in that position until breakfast was over.  
  
= Liana =  
  
Darn! Why is MY Ray suddenly paying attention to that pink-haired freak?!  
  
Anyway, I don't care now. Later this evening, the white tiger bit-beast will be mine!  
  
But. Who am I kidding?! I want those two together! I'm only doing this because if I don't, Ukareui-sama would surely execute me! My life was a nightmare. and still is. If only I killed myself earlier.  
  
*sigh* Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this over with!  
  
~*~  
  
The sky was blue but was turning gray. And Mariah and Cherry surely felt something was gonna happen. Apart from that is gonna rain!  
  
Mariah was cleaning the floor while Cherry was upstairs. sleeping again. Ray and Lee were at the kitchen, cleaning too. Tyson and Max were playing video games, Kenny was typing something in his laptop and Liana was also cleaning.  
  
Mariah's elbow hit Liana's accidentally. Liana glared at her. And for the first time. Mariah finally saw how sad she was. The eyes are windows to the soul, right?  
  
"Liana. Are you alright?" She asked,  
  
Liana took a bit taken aback. She quickly looked away. She knows of Mariah and Cherry's 'powers'.  
  
"Of. Of course I'm all right! What made you say that?!"  
  
"Well. if you say so." Mariah sighed and continued cleaning. And so did Liana,  
  
And the rain finally started to fall.  
  
Ray and Lee entered the room and they finally finished the cleaning. Kenny approached them with Dizzi talking about beyblades. Max and Tyson also appeared looking happier than ever.  
  
"Boy, was that a good game!" Tyson laughed,  
  
"Yeah." Max agreed,  
  
Just then. a girl appeared on the stairs. It was Cherry.  
  
"Cherry!" Mariah smiled, but soon frowned when she saw that Cherry was just looking at them, hair all messed up.  
  
Everyone looked at her.  
  
= Cherry =  
  
She saw a girl. A blonde-haired girl. but she was faceless. She heard the girl screaming for help,  
  
"Help! Help! Please help me!!" She tried to catch the girl but she just kept flying away.  
  
"I'm here to help! Please stop walking!" But before she could speak again,  
  
The girl was shot. She fell to the floor and blood came out. She (Cherry) gasped. She quickly went to the girl's side, and held her hand.  
  
Her hand. It was so cold. so cold.  
  
"Oh My God!" She cried,  
  
The girl was trying to desperately to live. For life to bring her back.  
  
"Help me."  
  
~*~  
  
Cherry bolted right up on her bed. She was sweating pretty badly and was breathing heavily. And her eyes were still wide from the shock,  
  
'Whew. A dream. It was just a dream. But it all felt so real.'  
  
She held the sides of her head in full irritation. What the hell did it mean?  
  
She felt a few tears fall from her eyes as the memory flooded her mind again. So real. So real.  
  
Lightning stroke.  
  
She wiped away her tears and tried to stand up. She was getting a bit dizzy but she fought to stay awake. She walked to the door and turned the knob weakly.  
  
She walked to the stairs and went downstairs. She was still holding her head and was using the sides of the stairs to keep her up. She walked down but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Mariah and the others.  
  
"Cherry!" Mariah smiled at her. But she only stared at her. She felt everyone's gaze turn to her.  
  
She then saw a certain. blonde?!  
  
'Li-Liana! OH MY GOD!!' She couldn't take it. It took all of the strength she had left not to collapse and to run upstairs and back to their room.  
  
= Normal =  
  
Mariah, Liana, Ray, Lee, Max, Tyson and Kenny watched as Cherry ran back upstairs. And they then heard a door slam.  
  
"What the hell happened to her?!" Liana asked,  
  
"How should we know?"  
  
Lee looked worried. REALLY worried.  
  
Ray looked at him, then at Mariah.  
  
"I'll go check up on her." Mariah said and went upstairs slowly. She turned and went to their room. She opened the door and saw Cherry by the windowsill, looking outside where a heavy rain passed. Cherry had her knees up close to her.  
  
But she wasn't crying. anymore.  
  
"Cherry. are you alright?" Mariah quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to her.  
  
Cherry nodded, her gaze never left the window.  
  
"You don't look like it." Mariah put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mariah." Cherry fidgeted a bit  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Something's gonna happen."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"A yume."  
  
"A yume?"  
  
"Yeah. You DO understand Japanese, right?" Cherry looked at her, smiling.  
  
"Of course I do! I just. cant figure out what your saying."  
  
Cherry chuckled,  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So. That was why you were so freaked out before?" Mariah raised an eyebrow. And Cherry blushed,  
  
"Not really. But be prepared! It's gonna be a one you'll never forget! And I mean it!" She winked before turning back at the window. The rain seemed to get heavier,  
  
"Right." Mariah shook her head. Cherry can be so mysterious sometimes. She turned around and went for the door,  
  
She closed the door quietly, before leaning on it and sighing. She turned to the right and went down the stairs. She was met by the same people,  
  
"So, is she alright?" Max asked,  
  
"Yeah." Mariah plopped down on the sofas where Liana was. She sighed,  
  
"What's wrong?" Ray asked,  
  
"Nothing. Just tired. What time is it?"  
  
"Nine-thirty in the morning."  
  
"NINE-THIRTY?! And I though it was already EIGHT in the evening." She looked out the window before sighing again,  
  
"Alright! Quit the sighing!! What happened upstairs?!" Liana said, annoyed.  
  
Mariah was surprised that Lee was quiet the whole time,  
  
"She had. a." Mariah furrowed her eyebrows,  
  
"A what?" Kenny questioned,  
  
"A yume."  
  
"Yume?" Lee asked,  
  
"Yeah. a dream."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They were all quiet after that. But then, Tyson and Max began to get back to their video game, and Kenny went back to his laptop. Ray went to sit on one of the armchairs while Lee sat at the other,  
  
Liana thought all about this,  
  
'It's so weird. She was looking directly at me.' Her head shot up,  
  
'Could it be. that she knows?' She quickly stood up,  
  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked,  
  
"I'm gonna ask something to Cherry." And with that she dashed up the stairs,  
  
Mariah was about to follow her but the look Lee gave her stopped her.  
  
= Liana =  
  
I know I'm not supposed to do this. but. I guess this is my only chance of knowing! I turned the knob, shakily.  
  
I opened the door quietly to not startle Cherry. I stepped into the room and closed the door as quietly as before.  
  
There she was. She was looking out the window. I have always wondered why she always does that often. Yes, I have been spying on her. Ever since I set foot on this house. I know something about her that she, herself, doesn't even know.  
  
I walked slowly. But she seemed to feel my presence as she turned around. Her eyes were all red. All red. Was she crying?  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked me. Her voice wasn't cold. It was just. cracking?  
  
Right. That's the word.  
  
"I have a question." I replied. But the coldness in my voice, when I usually talked to her, vanished. I wonder why.  
  
"What?!" She looked at me with questioning eyes,  
  
I have always envied her eyes. Gold.  
  
"What dream. did you have?" I walked closer to her. Yet she didn't even move.  
  
"Why would you wanna know?" She was still confused, I must say. And the look on her face was just funny.. Haha.  
  
"Just answer me!" I tried to keep myself calm,  
  
"It's about a girl. That's all I can tell you." Cherry is always so mysterious and secretive I wanna strangle her! But Lee would surely kill me. Sheesh!  
  
"Fine!" I huffed and exited the room. But the door was still closed quietly.  
  
Wanna know why I always shut things quietly? Well. Time will only tell.  
  
= Normal =  
  
Liana walked down the stairs and to the living room. As she appeared, everyone stood up.  
  
"What did she say?" Ray asked,  
  
"Nothing." Liana muttered. She was still thinking about what Cherry said. It made her more curious.  
  
Once she tried asking if she knew anything of her. She knew Cherry does. But still. Cherry HAD to be secretive!  
  
"What?!" Mariah glared,  
  
"I said nothing!" It was much more of a whisper than a mutter.  
  
"Well, what did you do upstairs?" Lee looked at Liana,  
  
"I only opened the door. and saw her then went to my room to get something!" She finally spoke loud,  
  
"Then what was Cherry doing?" Tyson had a mouthful of food,  
  
"Tyson! Don't speak when your mouth is full!" Kenny said,  
  
Max laughed,  
  
"Looking out the window." Then lightning stroke again,  
  
"Oh."  
  
The day was spent sitting in the sofa. Watching TV. talking to each other. going to the kitchen for food. until it was already 7:00. in the evening.  
  
Wow! Does time flies!!  
  
Ray stood up,  
  
"Anyway, I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go to bed! G'night everyone!" He gave Liana a kiss and went upstairs.  
  
Mariah just sighed,  
  
Liana frowned. What was a girl to do?!  
  
They were still in that position until nine. (Me: I skip parts a lot, don't I? ~.^)  
  
They all went upstairs and went to their room. Mariah went to their room where she found Cherry writing something on her notebook.  
  
"Hi dear world Do you know me? Can you even hear? Or even see?  
  
I'm just a normal girl Who's life became like hell I'm just an ordinary kid Who's heart and cracked soul fell  
  
Why am I me? I am not alone My heart is clouded And my secrets are my own"  
  
Mariah almost fell after reading that!  
  
Max, Tyson and Kenny were still downstairs doing their usual meetings. Lee was in the kitchen and Liana went to her room.  
  
'All right! Tonight's gonna be the night!' She thought as she quietly crept out of the room.  
  
She quietly opened the door to Ray's room. And then closed it like before. She looked around the dark room. And saw Ray on one bed... slightly snoring. She walked silently. It was dark and it was still raining. She froze when she heard Ray stir. Then sighed when Ray's back faced hers.  
  
She looked around desperately looking for a... simple beyblade. When something caught her eye. There, at the bedside table... Was a silvery figurine. (Me: Well, not exactly A FIGURINE!)  
  
She smirked to herself and was about to hold it when a hand gripped her wrist. She didn't scream... nor shout... nor move.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ray's voice echoed her mind. But she wasn't panic. Then lightning stroke again and the light reflected Liana's face.  
  
Ray was in shock!  
  
"L-Liana!!" His scream echoed through the whole house. "But. why?"  
  
His scream forced the others to come scrambling into his room.  
  
"What happened?!" Mariah's worried voice rang into their heads,  
  
"Looks like Liana finally made her move." Tyson muttered,  
  
"You guys knew about this?!" Ray practically shrieked. But he didn't let go of Liana's wrist.  
  
Cherry sighed. Something was not right. And the fact that Liana made her move isn't a part of it.  
  
"Yeah. we were just." Max trailed off,  
  
"Worried about you. We didn't want you sad or depressed." Mariah continued,  
  
"Sorry, man!" Lee smiled nervously  
  
And Kenny already took Ray's beyblade and put it safely in his hands, away from Liana.  
  
Then, Liana laughed.  
  
"I guess it's time for me to go!" She then dashed for the door, pushing Mariah and Cherry out of the way.  
  
"Ouff."  
  
"Eek!"  
  
Lee caught them both just in time before they hit the ground. Ray then followed after Liana with the others trailing behind him.  
  
"Liana, wait!!!" he screamed,  
  
Much to his surprise, Liana stopped. And Ray was suddenly frozen in his place.  
  
"Look. let's have a battle. Winner takes all. And loser leaves." Mariah smirked,  
  
Cherry shook her head but smiled anyway. Liana grinned,  
  
"Fine. But not here." She then snapped her fingers and all of them were suddenly transported into a battling arena.  
  
The walls were all grayish-blue and there were a beyblade dish in the middle. nothing more.  
  
"Wha-?" Max was shocked,  
  
"How. HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?!" Tyson screamed, while Kenny was trying his best to keep him quiet.  
  
"You'll fight only by yourself?" Ray shakily asked,  
  
Liana laughed again.  
  
"Of course not! That would be unfair." Then she clapped and three girls entered the door and went behind her.  
  
"This is Melanie." A girl with red hair and blue eyes appeared. She was smirking,  
  
"Ari." A quiet girl stepped forward. She had long dark brown hair which were divided in two by her two pig tails on her back and brown eyes, which were covered by her big round glasses.  
  
"And Sierra." A girl with long orange hair and green eyes grinned evilly.  
  
"Fine then." Cherry stepped forward. "You guys verses Mariah and me. deal?"  
  
All eyes turned on her,  
  
"Sorry Cherry but let us join, too. It's not only you who's involved. This is all about me." Ray said,  
  
Cherry just smiled at him,  
  
"You're too weak for her. Well. when you're hurt like that." Mariah seemed to agree with Cherry as she went beside her.  
  
"Deal." Sierra answered before anyone could speak,  
  
"Alright!" Mariah also seemed happy about this,  
  
"So. It's me verses Mariah. Then Sierra and Cherry. Melanie and Mariah then. Ari and Cherry. Got it?" Liana smirked,  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Ray, Lee, Max, Tyson and Kenny looked at the two girls, worriedly. But then,  
  
"Let's change the condition." Melanie spoke,  
  
"What's on your mind?" Lee growled,  
  
"If we win. You two will join us for the rest of your lives. But if you win. We'll promise to never bug you." Melanie continued,  
  
Mariah and Cherry looked at each other. And after their answer. the others were left horrified.  
  
"Very well." Was their reply,  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"B-b-b-but." Lee was already stuttering. and he NEVER stutters.  
  
So. LET THE BATTLES BEGIN!  
  
First was. Mariah vs. Liana.  
  
"Alright! Players please go to the stadium!" Max screamed, and Mariah and Liana did as they were told.  
  
They positioned their beyblades and waited for Max's signal,  
  
"3. 2. 1. GO SHOOT!!!" Max yelled and the beys were finally on the dish.  
  
"Lament! Attack!!" Liana screamed, her beyblade was a very yellow and pink color.  
  
Her beyblade started attacking Mariah's furiously. It was trying to push it out of the dish. Mariah wasn't really concentrating so her beyblade flew up.  
  
There were screams behind her but she kept quiet. Then she heard Liana laugh,  
  
"Galux! Catty Bites!" Instead of stopping when it hit the dish, it spinned again and a pink (Me: was it pink?) cat appeared.  
  
It started scratching Liana's beyblade until the beyblade was shredded into pieces. Liana was in shock,  
  
"Wha-? How did this happen?" She quickly went to the dish and picked up her beyblade.  
  
"Practice more Liana." Mariah softly said, before going to Cherry who gave her a high five. Liana just stared at her and went back to her team, Midnight Girls.  
  
Her team just looked at her before Sierra went to the dish. Cherry shook her head and went to the dish, too.  
  
Max looked at both of them before screaming,  
  
"3. 2. 1. GO SHOOT!!!" Cherry's beyblade was mixture of pink and light blue. Sierra's was of orange and brown.  
  
Sierra then started attacking Cherry's bey with full force and incredible speed. Everytime Sierra would hit her beyblade. Cherry would wince.  
  
{Mistress, are you all right?} Starki, a light blue phoenix, asked worriedly.  
  
The two were able to talk to each other in their minds as Starki is really a part of Cherry. So, Everytime her beyblade would be hurt, she would also be hurt.  
  
{Daijoubu. You worry too much.}  
  
{But.}  
  
{I'm perfectly fine. Now, let's concentrate.}  
  
{Very well.}  
  
Starki tried her best to get away from Sierra's beyblade. She succeeded,  
  
"Mord! Murder Attack!!" Sierra screamed, and her beyblade started glowing a black light.  
  
{Oh no. This attack!} Starki's voice screamed with panic,  
  
{Don't worry! I'll be able to protect you.} Cherry smiled to herself, and before Starki could reply, a black light engulfed the whole room. When it dissolved, they saw Cherry on her knees coughing up blood. But her beyblade was still spinning; even though it looked liked it was getting dizzy.  
  
Speaking of dizzy, what does Kenny have?  
  
"This attack is one of the dangerous attack of them all. It's so powerful it can kill a bit beast and. it's owner." Kenny finished,  
  
"WHAT?!" Kenny laughed nervously,  
  
Sierra laughed from the background,  
  
"That's some data you got there. But to tell you the truth, I was quite shocked that Bloomflower wasn't still dead. And her beyblade, too."  
  
{Mistress! Mistress! Please tell me you're all right! You shouldn't have done that!!}  
  
{Sorry. Hehe.}  
  
{Argh! That Mord wants to play rough! I'm gonna show it rough!}  
  
{What. What are you talking about?!}  
  
{Just wait and see.}  
  
Starki spinned faster and started attacking Sierra's beyblade, furiously. It was madder than Cherry thought,  
  
{Starki! Use Light Wind..}  
  
{All right.}  
  
Starki spinned ten times faster making everyone dizzy, even Sierra. Then a hurricane appeared and started enveloping Sierra's beyblade. A few minutes later, Sierra's beyblade. no, scratch that. Sierra's beyblade parts came flying out of the hurricane.  
  
"What just happened?!" Sierra had her eyes wide,  
  
"You better follow Liana on her training." Cherry wiped her mouth and the blood before picking up her beyblade and going to where the others stood.  
  
Lee quickly went to her,  
  
"You alright?" He asked as he led her to the others,  
  
Mariah already went to the dish because Melanie won't stop yelling at her.  
  
"Of course." Cherry grinned at him. A tired grin.  
  
"You better seat."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Players ready?" It was Ray, who spoke,  
  
Mariah and Melanie both nodded,  
  
"3. 2. 1. GO SHOOT!!!" The two beyblades were sent into the dish,  
  
"Melo! Kill that girl!!" Melanie screamed, and her violet beyblade suddenly flew out of the dish and hit Mariah on the stomach before attacking Mariah's beyblade.  
  
Mariah yelped in pain and held her stomach. Ray had already been beside her,  
  
"Galux." she whispered shakily, "Attack!"  
  
Galux spinned faster and started pushing Melo away. She then attacked Melo forward. Melanie was so caught up in laughing at the pathetic face Mariah made that she didn't recognize her beyblade hit her right on the face.  
  
"Argh!" She screamed, and covered her face. She went to get her beyblade, glared at Mariah and went back to her team.  
  
Mariah smiled a bit but was surprised by the new attack. Ray got Galux for her and they both went to the others.  
  
"Hey! Those guys aren't playing fair!!" Tyson screamed,  
  
"I guess they never played fair." Kenny scratched the back of his head,  
  
"Hey... Cherry's next..." Max whispered, looking at the girl beside him who were still choking with Lee beside her.  
  
"What?! But she cant play in this condition!" Lee protested, but Cherry cut her off,  
  
"Don't worry... I'm fine..." She said and stood up so Mariah could take the chair. Ray guided Mariah the whole time and to the chair,  
  
Mariah sat down and mumbled a 'thank you'. Ray smiled warmly at her,  
  
"No prob..."  
  
Mariah blushed,  
  
Cherry chuckled to herself before going to the dish, she was grasping her beyblade too much.  
  
{Um... Cherry?}  
  
{Huh?}  
  
{Can you please loosen up your hand? You're kinda... choking me...}  
  
{Oops... hehe...} Cherry loosened her hand and looked at her opponent. Ari had her head down,  
  
{Hey, Starki?}  
  
{Yeah?}  
  
{Somethings familiar about her...}  
  
{Uh-huh... I also felt something about her bitbeast.}  
  
{Hm...}  
  
"Ready?" It was Max this time,  
  
Cherry and Ari both nodded,  
  
"3... 2... 1... GO SHOOT!!!"  
  
{Alright Starki! We're the last hope to win! Yah ready?}  
  
{You bet!!}  
  
The beyblades were suddenly in the dish attacking each other. Cherry then saw Ari's head slowly raise,  
  
Ari grinned at her. Cherry was still confused,  
  
[Cant believe you forgot me... Crystal...]  
  
Cherry's eyes suddenly sparkled,  
  
[Amber!!!]  
  
[That's me!] Ari's grin suddenly grew wider,  
  
Then suddenly, a flash of light blue and orange appeared.  
  
{Rubie!!} Starki's voice suddenly rang through their heads,  
  
{Hiya, Starki! Long time, no see!!}  
  
{Yeah.}  
  
The others watched as the two players were smiling at each other. Rubie is an orange dragon,  
  
"Woah. wonder what happened to those two." Tyson whispered to Max,  
  
"They're suddenly so happy." Max wondered aloud,  
  
"And is their bit beasts." Kenny took Dizzi out,  
  
"What is wrong with those two?!" Lee frowned, just then Cherry laughed,  
  
"What?" Mariah and Ray were confused themselves that they didn't realize that Mariah was sitting on Ray's lap leaning on him and Ray's arms were around her waist.  
  
***  
  
"What's wrong with Ari?!" Sierra growled,  
  
"She's supposed to be beating that good-for-nothing Bloomflower! Not being friends with her!" Melanie huffed,  
  
Liana glared at her two teammates before looking back at the battle. And it looked like that she was the only one who knows what was going on and the only one who kept grinning while watching a certain raven-haired boy and certain a pink-haired girl.  
  
***  
  
Cherry laughed at the humorous conversation that the two bit beasts were having.  
  
{Yeah. But maybe let's bore the hell out of the others first before we fight!} Rubie's cheerful voice echoed,  
  
{Uh-huh!! Can we mistresses?} Starki giggled,  
  
Ari looked at Cherry,  
  
[What'cha think?]  
  
[I dunno. But it will be fun watching the 'audience' yawn all day! Do your best, Starki, Rubie!] Cherry smiled,  
  
{Yay!!!}  
  
{Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!}  
  
Cherry laughed again while Ari just chuckled.  
  
Then, the glow disappeared and the bit beasts suddenly vanished. The beyblades were still spinning, but it looked liked they were playing tag or something. It was Rubie on the lead while Starki was chasing her,  
  
"Hey Ari!" Sierra growled,  
  
"Yes?" Ari whispered,  
  
"Finish this damn battle already!" Melanie screamed,  
  
"Let me have my time." Ari muttered,  
  
Both Sierra and Melanie scowled but Liana just smirked.  
  
"What's going on, ne Cherry?" Tyson asked from the other side,  
  
"Don't worry, Ty!" Cherry smiled,  
  
Everyone in the room except Cherry and Ari all sighed.  
  
{I think it's working!!} laughed Rubie,  
  
{Yeah. But let's cut the play for now! I wanna see how well you've improved from our last battle!} Starki grinned,  
  
{You asked for it.}  
  
[Shall we, Amber?]  
  
[Sure, Crystal!]  
  
"Starki! Wing Crash!"  
  
"Rubie! Golden Flash!"  
  
Suddenly, the same light blue and orange light appeared.  
  
Starki flew above Cherry while Rubie flew above Ari. Starki opened it's wings and Rubie glowed much brighter.  
  
A loud noise was heard as a bright light appeared. Everyone closed their eyes and waited until the light vanished.  
  
They looked at the dish. There were no beyblades in it.  
  
"Look!" Mariah pointed above all of them,  
  
The two beyblades were falling. down. down. But when they landed they spinned a little longer before jumping into Cherry and Ari's hands at the same time.  
  
They looked at Max who was still looking at the dish.  
  
"Um. Max?" Kenny sweat dropped,  
  
"Huh? Oh right. And it's a TIE!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Alright, I'm stopping for now.  
  
Cherry: Wow! That was long!!  
  
Crystal: AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY CHERRY'S NAME IS ALSO CRYSTAL?!?!  
  
Me: ^^;; Oh come on! It IS my story.  
  
Cherry: Yeah! But now I don't have to worry KK torturing Cherry because she'll be torturing Crystal, too!! *grins*  
  
Crystal: OH NO!!!  
  
Me: Quit being so over active!  
  
Crystal: Well, you'll be acting the same if you were me!  
  
Cherry: She have a point there, KK.  
  
Me: Oh. Anyway, here's my thankies!  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Of course! ^-^  
  
*Panda - Erm. Actually, next chapter will be. um. hehe. JUST READ!! And keep on chanting! I'm sure the windows will SURELY brake if you keep that on! Hehe, j/k!  
  
*beyblade fanatic - hehe. Want another box of coke? And Rachel is your name?! I love that name! Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! Rachel!  
  
Cherry & Crystal: Ok, KK. ENOUGH!!  
  
Me: *whimpers*  
  
Cherry & Crystal: *blushes*  
  
Me: Oh, and beyblade fanatic? *whispers* Just tell me if you want to come over here!! We have a LOT more cokes here. Hehe. And we'll just scare the hell outta these two muses.  
  
*Suffused KittyCat - Yeah. But I kinda feel bad about Liana. DON'T SUE ME!! Hehe. Darius has a crush on Mariah?! Wah!! RAY!!! COME HERE!!! lol. Juz kidding! Ray and the other wont be here until the next chapter! They were supposed to be in their vacation! ^-^  
  
*BlUe PaNdA - Aww. Shucks! It's not really the best! And Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing!!  
  
*Raye. only - Huh? The others not there? Hmm. And gomen nasai for the long wait!  
  
Me: Can you believe it?! 6470 words (or less)! Without the adds of my and my muses chattering! Whoopee!!  
  
Crystal: Oh no. don't tell me she drank some coke again?  
  
Cherry: -_- nope. she ate chocolate AND ice cream, too. *holds a piece of wrapper and an empty bowl of ice cream*  
  
Crystal: WHAT?!?!  
  
Me: Hehe. See ya till next time people! *runs*  
  
Crystal: COME BACK HERE, KK!!  
  
Cherry: *sigh* Here we go again! *follows Crystal* 


	10. Goodbye is never a good sign

Me: Hiya, people! It's me again!! And I have a visitor for you guys!! ^-^ Meet beyblade fanatic!  
  
Crystal & Cherry: -_- *claps*  
  
B.F.: Hey!! What's wrong with these two?  
  
Me: Ehehe... They just-  
  
Crystal & Cherry: ;_; AHH!! MORE CRAZY AUTHORS!!! HELP ME, GOD! PLEASE!!  
  
B.F.: O... kay...  
  
Me: ^^;; Don't mind them!  
  
B.F.: Oh yeah... Do you have any coke? chocolate? ice cream? sugar? or anything here? *looks around*  
  
Me: They're in the-  
  
Crystal & Cherry: NO! WE DONT HAVE ANY!! *blocks the fridge*  
  
B.F.: Oh...  
  
Me: Hehe... Don't worry about them! *snaps fingers and the fridge suddenly opens, pushing Cherry and Crystal away*  
  
B.F: Thanks!! *goes to the fridge*  
  
*door bell rings*  
  
Me: Huh? Who could that be? *opens the door*  
  
Tyson: Hey!! We're back- huh? The fridge!! *runs to the fridge*  
  
B.F.: O.O Eh-?  
  
Max: WHA!! SUGAR!! *goes beside Tyson*  
  
Everyone except Max & Tyson: *falls down anime style*  
  
Kai: These two will never learn... *sits down on the couch*  
  
Kenny: Those two will go into hyper-mode again..  
  
Crystal: WHAT?!?!  
  
Cherry: NOT AGAIN!!  
  
Ray: Hey, KK!! Who's your visitor?  
  
Me: Huh? Oh... Meet beyblade fanatic! But just call her B.F. if you like!  
  
B.F.: Hi there!  
  
Everyone except KK, Crystal, Cherry & Kai: HI!!  
  
Kai: Hn...  
  
Me: Well, ON WITH THE STORY!! ^^;; *looks back and tries to stop Tyson and Max from destroying the fridge while the others just watch laughing their heads off*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 10  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"A TIE?!" Tyson practically screamed,  
  
"What's wrong with that? We still won you know..." Max looked at him,  
  
"Well, I was just shocked, I guess..." Tyson sweat dropped,  
  
"Great job!" Liana and her team walked over to them,  
  
"Huh? What happened that you four suddenly became so nice?" Mariah said,  
  
Liana just smiled weakly at her before a loud noise was heard... and she fell on the ground, drowning in her own blood.  
  
"LIANA!!!" Everyone screamed, as Mariah went to Liana's side.  
  
Cherry watched as her dream played in her mind again... She was shaking. She looked at one of the corners and saw the same pair of eyes that petrified her. Before it disappeared,  
  
She fell to her knees as she watched.  
  
"Liana! Liana! Wake up! Liana!" Sierra was on the blonde's side, practically shaking her.  
  
"Sierra... stop... shaking me..." Liana chocked,  
  
"Thank god! You're still alive!" Melanie breathed,  
  
"Liana... You knew that this was coming..." Ari frowned,  
  
Liana smiled at her,  
  
"Sorry guys..."  
  
"Liana! Why didn't you told us in the first place?" Mariah cried,  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny had their heads bow low as tears flowed in their eyes. Ray watched as the girl he lov-ED struggle in Mariah's arms. And Lee watched, horror in his eyes.  
  
"Because all of you hated me..." Liana weakly and simply replied,  
  
"Liana! That's not true!!" Cherry whispered,  
  
All eyes turned to her,  
  
"It is..." Liana smiled,  
  
"It isn't! Why would I hate one of my 'friends'?! The one who risked her life just to save OUR lives!" Cherry was close to breaking down,  
  
"So... you finally remembered me... Crystal..." Liana let her tears fall,  
  
"Of course I would remember you!!"  
  
Mariah looked around, confusion hidden behind her tears. Then realization hit her,  
  
"Oh my god... Liberty..." She looked at Liana, who smiled at her,  
  
Liana leaned closer to her ear,  
  
"Marquise, promise me you'll stay happy with Ray..." Mariah blushed at that,  
  
"Liberty, you'll be with him! Right? You're gonna make it! You promised!!" Mariah cried,  
  
The others, though sad, is REALLY confused.  
  
= Flashback =  
  
"Liberty!! Liberty!! Damn... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" A frustrated Marquise screamed. She had pink hair but was much more sparkling in curls and golden eyes. She was wearing a pink spaghetti-strap that was covered with glitters that shows her stomach in silk. And pink jogging pants that were also covered in glitters that was also silk.  
  
"Where could she be?! We've been searching for her for. TWO HOURS!" A girl that has orange hair that was a little below her shoulders in jagged edges and blue-violet eyes spoke. She was wearing the same thing as Marquise but her's is a dark blue color.  
  
"Don't worry, Eternity! I'm sure we'll find her. Well, I HOPE we find her." Another girl that has waist-length auburn brown hair flowing down her back and golden eyes smiled nervously. She also had the same clothing but her's is a light blue color.  
  
"You HOPE?! Like Eternity said! TWO HOURS, Crystal! TWO HOURS!!" Amber screamed. She had her hair in a low braided ponytail but she didn't have her glasses on. She has amethyst contacts. And her clothing is in orange that was a bit yellow-ish.  
  
"Calm down. She's just right there." A girl with black hair that was up in a high ponytail, and dark blue eyes pointed to the middle of the garden. Her outfit was in the color dark green.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean we've been searching the whole castle and she's just right there, right in the middle of the garden?! Charm!! Don't tell me you knew this!" Marquise was about to faint,  
  
"I didn't. I just saw her there while you guys were screaming." Charm said,  
  
"Eh. Anyway, let's get her! The festival is about to start and we have to perform!" Amber cheerfully spoke as she dragged the others to where Liberty was.  
  
"Liberty! Hurry up! We have to get to the party before onii-chan starts calling us!" Crystal went to her side,  
  
Liberty had her waist-length blonde hair in many divided parts that was all braided. And her blue eyes were still the same. She STILL has the same clothing but her's is Silver. She was looking at the water, humming until she saw the others,  
  
"Huh? Oh right!" She blushed and quickly stood up,  
  
"RIGHT?! OH RIGHT?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER WE SEARCHED THE WHOLE CASTLE?!" Eternity exclaimed,  
  
Liberty blushed deeper,  
  
Then a voice called,  
  
"Hey, girls!! Hurry up! You're gonna be on soon! And you might miss the festival if you don't stop your 'girl talk'!"  
  
Crystal sighed,  
  
"Coming, onii-chan! Just wait a little longer!" She called back,  
  
"Sure but hurry up!"  
  
"You see? Let's go!" Charm smiled,  
  
"Ready, Liberty?" Eternity looked at Liberty,  
  
"Sure but can I tell you guys something?" Liberty smiled nervously,  
  
"Of course! You can tell us anything!" Marquise laughed,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's make a pact. We'll always be together! No matter what situation, we wont leave each other!" Liberty said,  
  
Marquise, Crystal, Eternity, Charm and Amber all looked at each other before grinning.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Promise, everyone?" Liberty smiled,  
  
"Promise!"  
  
Then a bright light appeared. when it vanished, the six girls were on the grass laughing.  
  
= End of Flashback =  
  
"Yeah. Guess I broke the promise, huh?" Liana laughed bitterly,  
  
"Liana." Melanie cried, as Sierra hugged her,  
  
Liana smiled, then she turned to Ray,  
  
"Ray?"  
  
Ray tried to blink back tears,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me you'll be happy. And thanks for everything."  
  
Ray just nodded,  
  
"Good bye Liana." Everyone spoke their tears,  
  
Liana smiled to herself before finally closing her eyes,  
  
"Good bye." And she fell limp,  
  
"Liana! Liana! Wake up! Liana! Please!" Mariah cried but she finally gave up crying. Ray went to her and hugged her,  
  
"This was gonna happen. I knew it. Why didn't I stop it? Why? Why?" Cherry wiped her tears away as Lee approached her,  
  
"You think she'll be happy in the next world?" Max asked,  
  
But before anyone could answer, the door swung open. And men in black suit. (Me: *sings* We are the men in black. B.F.: LIANA DIED?! Crystal & Cherry: -_- Weirdos.) came and took Ari, Melanie and Sierra by the hands and dragged them to the door.  
  
"Hey!" Sierra struggled as she yelled at the man,  
  
"Let me go!" Melanie glared,  
  
"Damn it!" Ari cursed,  
  
Mariah and Cherry knew what was gonna happen and stood up.  
  
"Let them go." Cherry whispered, her tears were already dry and she had no more tearstains.  
  
"Like we will!" One of the men hissed,  
  
"Like she said. Let the three girls go!" Mariah screamed,  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
That was the last straw. One of these men killed Liana. One of these men was the one who shot her. Mariah and Cherry held their beyblades and shot it at the men. And sure enough, all the men screamed.  
  
"I said let them go, damnit!" Mariah yelled,  
  
All the men glared at the two of them before throwing Ari, Melanie and Sierra towards them. Mariah caught Melanie and Sierra while Cherry caught Ari.  
  
"We'll be back, you morons." Was all they said before disappearing,  
  
But two guys stayed, and looked at Cherry,  
  
"We'll be waiting, Ms. Bloomflower. I'm sure you remember us, am I correct?" One of them said,  
  
"Of course I remember you two bastards!" Cherry snarled,  
  
The two guys snorted before disappearing once more.  
  
"Who were those two?" Lee asked,  
  
"No one." Cherry muttered as she knelt beside Ari,  
  
"No one?" Ray raised his eyebrows,  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"So, what are we gonna do about Liana?" Max said, trying to change the subject. His once happy face was a sign of pure sadness and sorrow.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll be in charge of her." Sierra looked at the ground,  
  
"Are you sure?" Mariah asked,  
  
"Yeah." Melanie looked at Ari,  
  
"It's getting late. Wouldn't your folks be looking for you?" Ari whispered as she took Liana on her lap,  
  
"Nah. My parents are on their honeymoon and wont be back for two months. Cherry's family is in America and you surely know what happened to the others." Mariah smiled weakly,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You better go. Ukareui-sama would come back for sure." Sierra's face turned serious,  
  
"But what about you?" Lee spoke,  
  
"We'll be fine. We've been training a lot lately and we're sure we'll be safe when Ukareui-sama comes." Ari smiled,  
  
"Sure." Mariah was still shaking as Ray hugged her,  
  
"Well, see ya!" Cherry tried to smile,  
  
"And promise us that you'll still be alive for the next tournament!" Tyson said,  
  
"Promise!" Melanie replied,  
  
"Let's go!" Kenny walked slowly to the door and opened it,  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
= At the White Tiger Valley =  
  
"Ray, you alright?" Mariah sat beside him.  
  
When they got into the house, Tyson, Max and Kenny went upstairs to sleep. The past events really got into them. Cherry was upstairs in their room while Lee was comforting her. And Ray said that he'll just stay at the living room for a while then Mariah volunteered to keep him company.  
  
"Yeah. Just tired, I guess." Ray smiled at her,  
  
"It must've been a painful sight to see, huh?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Ray looked at her,  
  
"Nah. It's alright."  
  
"You know. Liana really loved you. She wasn't just using you or anything but she really loved you. She only did that because is she didn't that Ukareui guy would surely execute her."  
  
"How'd you know that?"  
  
Mariah smiled,  
  
"You don't know a lot about me."  
  
"Well, you're right about that." Ray smiled back,  
  
"You better rest. You don't look so good." Mariah stood up and offered her hand,  
  
"Nah. I think I'll stay here for a while."  
  
Mariah sighed,  
  
"Want me to stay with you?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine."  
  
"If you want." Mariah smiled and went upstairs, leaving Ray to sort out his thoughts.  
  
'Oh Ray.'  
  
Ray stared at Mariah's retreating form.  
  
'What have I done now?'  
  
***  
  
Mariah walked down a hall and came face to face with the door to their room. She peeked at the crack of the door and saw Cherry lying on the bed with Lee sitting beside her. It seems that they were talking, but Mariah cant figure it out.  
  
She sighed and turned around. She thought for a while before walking down the stairs, where she was met by Ray's eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ray asked, his voice was so quiet that Mariah almost didn't hear it.  
  
"Just for a walk. Didn't want to disturb Crys. err. Cherry and Lee." Mariah laughed nervously and continued walking, but a hand caught her wrist.  
  
"Wait. Can I come?" Ray smiled at her,  
  
"But. you should rest, the past events must've really got you tired." Mariah frowned,  
  
"Don't worry. Can I?"  
  
"Well, I guess so. Get your jacket. It's really cold tonight!"  
  
"Sure." Ray went to one of the loose metal and got his jacket that was hanging on top of it. He put it on and went back to Mariah,  
  
"Let's go." Ray smiled warmly at her as the two exited the house and into the streets of the White Tiger Village.  
  
= Cherry & Lee =  
  
"Are you alright?" Lee asked worriedly, as he looked at Cherry's stiff form on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Cherry smiled weakly,  
  
"I'm worried about you. I was really shocked when Kenny told me about that poison." Lee frowned,  
  
"Don't worry. It's takes more than that to get me down!" Cherry choked a bit,  
  
"I know."  
  
Cherry smiled at him.  
  
"I told you I'm fine! Now go to sleep! You're gonna need it as we'll be off to America soon."  
  
"Nah. I feel like watching over you."  
  
"Like old times, huh?"  
  
Both were quiet after that sentence came out of Cherry's mouth. None of them spoke a word and the only noise they were hearing was the sound of their breathing.  
  
Cherry sighed; she magically opened the door, making Lee look at it. When Lee looked back at her, she gave him a feathery kiss on the lips.  
  
Lee was too stunned to speak nor move,  
  
Cherry giggled,  
  
"Go to sleep, Lee! You're tired and I know it. Good night!" Cherry smiled and ushered him out of the room.  
  
But halfway to the door, Lee finally came to his senses and stopped Cherry from pushing him. He grinned at the surprised look,  
  
"I told you that I feel like watching over you." He quickly grabbed Cherry's waist and crushed his lips on to her's making her moan a bit. It wasn't long before Cherry started kissing back,  
  
While Lee unconsciously closed the door.  
  
= Mariah & Ray =  
  
The two walked down the streets, enjoying each other's company.  
  
"So, when are you going to rest?" Mariah grinned as Ray looked at her,  
  
"As soon as YOU get to sleep." Ray sighed,  
  
"Me? But why me?" Mariah asked, OBVIOUSLY confused.  
  
"I. dunno." Ray shook his head, laughing.  
  
'Oh. but you do know.' A voice inside him spoke,  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You want to keep Mariah company, don't you?'  
  
'What?! Are you nuts?! She's just a friend. A FRIEND!'  
  
'Riiiight.'  
  
'Shut up, will ya?'  
  
'If you say so. But you DO know that I'll be back.' And the voice finally disappeared,  
  
"Hey. Ray? Ray? Earth to Ray? Come in Ray. RAY!"  
  
Ray jumped startled and saw that Mariah was looking at him with a worried face.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
Ray smiled,  
  
"Yeah. why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, you were dazed out just a few minutes ago. Maybe we should go back just in case you get tired."  
  
"Oh. yeah. sure."  
  
Mariah turned around and so did Ray.  
  
"So, what happened to you anyway?" Mariah looked at her feet,  
  
"I. dunno."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ray smiled inwardly to himself. He took Mariah's hand and intertwined fingers. Mariah looked up, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates but Ray just smiled more at her,  
  
"Let's go." Ray laughed and dragged Mariah to their house.  
  
Mariah was confused but laughed along as childhood memories played in her mind.  
  
Nobody really changes after all. They're still the same as they were before. Just kids trying to live their life to the fullest. It's not like you'll live forever, right?  
  
And do you think that this is the end? You're wrong. Because this is just the beginning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
B.F.: Aww. ^________^  
  
Me: Creepy.  
  
Ray: *blushes*  
  
Me: Ha!! Ray IS blushing!!!  
  
B.F.: Kawaii!!!  
  
Kai: Hn.  
  
Tyson & Max: *talking to the fridge that just stares at them*  
  
Kenny: Um.  
  
Cherry & Crystal: O.O Did you REALLY write that?!  
  
Me: Of course!!  
  
*Mariah pops in*  
  
Mariah: Hi, everybody! ^-^  
  
Everyone except Kai, Tyson and Max: Hi!! ^_________^  
  
Mariah: Hey, what'cha writing? *reads whole chapter* WHA-? *blushes*  
  
Me & B.F.: WAI!!! RAY AND MARIAH IS BLUSHING!! MUST GET CAMERA!!  
  
Me: *snaps fingers and two cameras appear*  
  
*click*click*  
  
Me: Cool!! *-*  
  
B.F.: Eh.  
  
Me: Here's my thankies to all!!  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Hai!! *salutes* Thank you! ^-^  
  
*beyblade fanatic - You got what you want! I WANNA BE IN DARKNESS AND MISTRUST!!!! *pouts* Oh. And say Belated Happy Birthday to your dad!! ~.^  
  
*Panda - Riiiiight. That's what they always say. *rolls eyes* Hehe, j/k only! And do you REALLY wanna kill Liana right now?  
  
*Ingrid (ingrid_sora@msn.com) - Hai! The reviewers always get what they want! *grins*  
  
*Beybladingrl - Really? Hm. Not actually!! *scratches the back of her head* And Croc mean? Hmph!! *puppy-dog pout* Hehe. And new episodes?! Where?! WHERE?!?! *looks around*  
  
*Fire Spirit - I never argue with reviewers. Hehe. Arigatou! ^-^  
  
Cherry: Alright, this is SO NOT my day. *sigh*  
  
Crystal: I know what you mean. TOO MANY PEOPLE!! I'M GOING CRAZY!! AHH!!!  
  
Everyone except Crystal: O.O 


	11. Are you serious?

Me: ARGH!!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS!!!  
  
Crystal: What's wrong?  
  
Cherry: I think it was the dentist..  
  
Crystal: Dentist?  
  
Me: ARGH!!! THE DENTIST TOOK THREE OF MY TOOTH!!  
  
Kai: *snort*  
  
Tyson & Max: *snickers*  
  
B.F.: Really? O.O  
  
Me: Err.. Yeah.. And now my mouth is like an aching wound! Sheesh!!  
  
Kenny: It's only a tooth, KK! -_- It'll grow back, you know!!  
  
Ray: Yeah, but you know her.. It's THREE tooth!  
  
Mariah: *laughs*  
  
Me: Yeah, yeah.. Laugh all you want! I don't care. But anyway, here's Chappie 11!!  
  
Everybody except KK and B.F.: *sarcastically* Yehey..  
  
Me: *grins*  
  
B.F.: *smiles innocently*  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT and never will own BeyBlades! They belong to Aoki Tyson or Aoki Takao (it's just the same)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ray and Mariah walked for a while, enjoying each others company but not really talking to each other. A wind blew and Mariah suddenly shivered, hoping that Ray didn't notice.  
  
But unfortunately for her, Ray did....  
  
"Hey, Mariah? You cold?" Ray started to take off his jacket but was stopped as Mariah spoke,  
  
"No! No! Don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine!"  
  
Ray raised one eyebrow  
  
"Then why are you shivering? And your lips is already losing their color...."  
  
"Ray!! I told you I'm fine! No need to react!" Mariah suddenly felt stupid. 'I look like a crazy girl that's about to run in the middle of the street with many cars going up and down!'  
  
"Mariah...." Ray sighed and swiftly took his jacket off. He then lift it up for Mariah but Mariah just shook her head furiously,  
  
"Ray!!" Mariah pouted,  
  
"If you don't get this jacket on, I'm gonna kiss you!" HOLD! That didn't come out from his mouth! Uh.... did it?  
  
'Ha! I told you, you like Mariah!!' the voice came back,  
  
'Riiight....'  
  
'NO! Not like! LOVE!!'  
  
'Shut up!'  
  
'Not this time, Mister Ray Kon!'  
  
'I said shut up!'  
  
'And what'cha gonna do?!'  
  
'ARGH!'  
  
Ray blushed a deep shade of red, and so did Mariah.  
  
"Riiight.... Like you would, Ray!" Mariah grinned, a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, I bet you, I would!" Okay.... This was supposed to be a game.... Is it?  
  
"Riiiight, Mister...." Mariah smiled, but was cut off when Ray REALLY did 'it'!  
  
Ray closed the gap between them in one swift moment and wrapped his arms on 'his' golden-eyed angel. He knows that Mariah was in shock and was about to pull back when he felt Mariah respond. First.... He felt shock, relief and Second? Confidence! He licked Mariah's lower lip seeking entry, and was surprised when Mariah obliged. He let his tongue explore Mariah's mouth in a sweet but passionate french kiss. He then felt Mariah's tongue dance with his'. After a moment of pure bliss, Mariah then pulled back slowly, gasping for breath.  
  
"Well, I guess you really did...." Mariah let loose a small smile, which Ray returned with a small and light feathery kiss on the lips.  
  
"Told you so...." Then leaning down to get another kiss, but halfway through closing the gap once more, Mariah spoke,  
  
"Is it alright with you? I mean, with that Liana thing and all."  
  
"Well, I was the one who kissed you in the first place. Isn't that proof enough? And I should be asking YOU the same question."  
  
"If it wasn't then why did I respond?" Mariah grinned as Ray covered her cold lips with his warms ones into another deep and passionate kiss. But unknown to them, two people stood.... taking pictures.  
  
= Cherry and Lee =  
  
Cherry broke the kiss, raising one eyebrow at her lover in front of her.  
  
"And I said you should get some sleep!" Cherry laughed,  
  
"Yeah, but who would be here to take care of you?" Lee pouted,  
  
"Aww, come on, Lee! You know I'm not a baby!" Cherry smiled,  
  
"Yeah, but I am...." Lee grinned,  
  
And before Cherry could reply, Lee already had his lips over her own. Cherry moaned a bit but then had to break free as something caught her eye.  
  
"Aww...." Lee pouted again.  
  
"Lee!! Look that at that!!" Cherry pointed out of the window,  
  
"Huh?" Lee looked out the window and his eyes nearly pooped out of his head.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! RAY AND MARIAH ARE KISSING!!" Cherry was jumping up and down now,  
  
And at that moment, Lee already had two cameras at hand.  
  
"It would be a waste to let this moment just past by without something to remind us, ne?" Grinning, he tossed on camera at Cherry, who started taking pictures frantically and was leaning on the window too much that it would be possible for to fall.  
  
The two only stopped taking pictures when they were already out of film.  
  
"Yes! Now I finally have an idea on how to blackmail Mariah!!" Cherry jumped up and down once again,  
  
"Yup! Same here for Ray!!"  
  
= Mariah and Ray =  
  
As they broke free, Ray already had his jacket around Mariah's shoulders. This was a moment that should be treasured. Mariah leaned on Ray as they started walking again,  
  
"I love you, Ray.... I always have and I always will." That startled Ray a bit. But he then quickly responded,  
  
"I love you too, Mariah. I'm just sad that I haven't realized it sooner. I know that I still have this Liana matter on my hands but...." He was cut off as his golden-eyed angel put a finger on his lips.  
  
"Ssh.... Don't worry about it now. I'm sure Liana is happy and I know that she'll always be watching over you in the night sky." Those words really touched his heart as a tear fell from his eye, which was quickly kissed away by Mariah's pink lips.  
  
"Thanks Mariah...." He smiled as he opened the door to the house. They went upstairs, holding each other for comfort. Mariah opened the door to their room, revealing a slightly fidgeting Cherry on the bed and a grinning Lee who was standing up.  
  
"What's going on?" Ray asked, raising his eyebrows,  
  
"Oh? Nothing...." Cherry smiled as she tried to hide her camera from view,  
  
"Oh...." Mariah sighed,  
  
"Well, look at the time! I better be going!" And taking one last glance at Cherry, Lee took off as fast as lighting.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Ray said,  
  
"Um.... Maybe he caught some of the poison when he was taking care of me. Well, goodnight!" Cherry laughed quietly to herself before closing her eyes,  
  
"Well, that was certainly weird." Mariah breathed,  
  
"Uh-huh...." Ray smiled and took one last kiss from Mariah before he exited the room with a quick goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Mister Ray."  
  
= The next morning =  
  
Everyone was in the airport saying their goodbye's as they were all separating but is all going to America.  
  
"Well, here's Kai and the plane! We'll be seeing ya in the airport!!" Tyson winked and hopped his way to the airplane.  
  
"See ya, guys!" Max chirped, following the blue-haired boy,  
  
"Eh.... I suddenly have a feeling that this plane ride isn't gonna be pleasant." Kenny sighed, as he too, boarded the plane.  
  
"Anyway, that's our cue!" Ray smiled, took one last kiss from Mariah and quickly went into the plane. A few moments later, the plane took off, leaving the snickering white tigers, Cherry and a slightly dazed Mariah.  
  
"Let's go, you lovebird!" Kevin teased making Mariah go out of her reverie,  
  
"WHAT?! KEVIN!! COME BACK HERE!" She yelled as the little monkey hopped into their own plane.  
  
"Food...." Gary was still daydreaming about you-know-what as he silently followed Kevin,  
  
"What's wrong, Mariah?" A not so familiar voice asked,  
  
"Huh?" They turned and saw,  
  
"Garnet!!" Cherry laughed,  
  
The Crystal Blossoms were all relieved when they saw her. After all, they still haven't had any news that Cherry and Mariah was already found.  
  
"Cherry!!" Lyra hugged the girl tightly. She was wearing She wears gray combats with a white t-shirt that was tied in a knot so that it shows her waist and trainers.  
  
"L.... Lyra! You're.... k-killing m-me!" Cherry managed to gasp out,  
  
"Oops.... Hehe, sorry!" Lyra grinned sheepishly, (Me: To know their appearances, see Chapter 3!)  
  
"I thought that you two ran away...." Garnet gave a confused look. She was wearing a blue, denim, knee-length skirt and a maroon t-shirt that has the words 'Jewel' in gold color. The t-shirt was v-necked and had gold outlines (The collar and sleeves).  
  
Mariah and Cherry both sweat dropped as Lee chuckled,  
  
"They did.... But long story!" Lee laughed,  
  
"Well, let's go!" Agate smiled. She was wearing a blue, denim pants and a v- necked light blue t-shirt that has the word, 'Gem' in dark blue color. The t-shirt's outlines are also dark blue.  
  
"The plane's waiting...." Cheylea followed suit. She was wearing black pants and a green t-shirt that has the word 'Flower' in silver color. It was also v-necked.  
  
"Sure, let me just say goodbye!" Cherry said as she ran back to where Mariah and Lee was standing,  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you two!" She chirped,  
  
"Yeah! Take Care!" Mariah winked as she went to their plane,  
  
"And Cherry?" Lee looked at her,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You DO know what'll happen if I see you with another guy...." Lee smirked,  
  
"Lee! Don't worry! You suspect too much!" Cherry giggled,  
  
"Yeah, well.... You would too if you saw me with another girl!"  
  
"Err.... Riiight!"  
  
"Anyway, take care!" Lee gave a kiss her on the lips,  
  
"Same to you, too!" Cherry smiled, as their plane took off,  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Lyra laughed,  
  
"Yup!"  
  
= On the White Tiger's plane =  
  
They watched as the Crystal Blossom's plane took off.  
  
"Haay! I'm so tired.." Gary yawned as he closed his eyes before drifting into a dreamless sleep,  
  
"Me, too! You two there just go and dream about your lovebirds!" Kevin winked before closing his eyes, to avoid seeing the blushing faces of the two behind him,  
  
Mariah sighed and took one glace at Lee and saw that he was looking out one window.  
  
"I cant believe you miss her already!" She joked,  
  
"Well, you DO miss Ray, too!" Lee shot back,  
  
Mariah chuckled, "Alright, alright! I admit it.. I DO miss him.."  
  
= On the BladeBreakers' plane =  
  
"How yah doin', Mr. Sourpuss?!" Tyson chirped,  
  
"Hn.. Get away from me, Tyson!" Kai huffed,  
  
"Aww.. Didn't yah miss us, Kai?" Max grinned,  
  
"Not a bit!" Kai muttered,  
  
"Hey, guys! Mr. Dickinson said that he's already at America.. Uh.. With Tyson's grampa!" Kenny sweat dropped,  
  
"What?! I can't believe Mr. Dickinson can actually stand my grampa!" Tyson chuckled,  
  
"They ARE old.." Kai smirked,  
  
"Aww.. Don't be so mean, Kai!" Max smiled,  
  
Kenny groaned, "How long will Max stop being in sugar high?"  
  
= On the Crystal Blossom's plane =  
  
"So.. What happened to you and Mariah when you 'ran away'?" Garnet asked, sipping some of her orange juice.  
  
"Uh.. Well.." Cherry blushed, "Like Lee said, long story!"  
  
"Really? Or you just don't want to tell us?" Lyra raised her eyebrows,  
  
"Maybe, maybe not!" Cherry grinned,  
  
"Cherry, do you want to visit your mother when we get to America?" Cheylea smiled,  
  
Cherry beamed, "Sure! Thanks, Cheylea!"  
  
"Anytime.."  
  
"So.. Is Mariah and Ray together yet?!" Agate leaned closer,  
  
"To answer your question simply.. Yes!" Cherry smirked, "I even took some pictures!!"  
  
"Really?!" Garnet, Agate, Lyra and Cheylea almost fell out of their seats as Cherry took out some pictures, which they frantically took,  
  
"Aww!! They're so cute!" Lyra grinned,  
  
"Does Mariah or Ray know that you took some picz of them?" Agate smirked,  
  
"Nope! And Lee has some pictures, too!" Cherry smiled,  
  
"When are you gonna tell them? Or show them?" Garnet asked,  
  
"Well, maybe when I need to blackmail them or something!" Cherry grinned,  
  
"You're still the same devious Cherry I know.." Cheylea shook his head,  
  
The others just laughed.  
  
= At the airport at America =  
  
The Crystal Blossoms were the first to land.  
  
"Ah! This place always gets my interest even after how many times I see it!!" Lyra jumped up and down,  
  
"Well, it looks like The BladeBreakers and White Tigers are already here.." Cheylea whispered,  
  
They watched as Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny and Max appeared. Then Mariah, Lee, Kevin and Gary followed suit.  
  
"Well, how was your trip?" Cherry chuckled, as Kenny turned green and quickly went to the bathroom.  
  
"Like Kenny said.. not pleasant.." Tyson laughed as he followed their friend,  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice to Cherry spoke,  
  
"Took you long enough, Bloomflower!" Everybody turned around and saw four boys.  
  
"Shane!!" Cherry smiled as she ran up to him to give him a big hug.  
  
Mariah laughed as she watched how Lee growl from the corner of her eyes. She gasped in surprise as a pair of arms snaked it's way to her waist,  
  
"Do you know that four is?" Ray asked,  
  
"Well.. Maybe.." Ray chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
"How are ya, cuz?" Shane ruffled her hair,  
  
"Aww, Shane! Stop acting like I'm your little sister or something!" The other boys just laughed at her comment,  
  
Cherry grinned,  
  
"Guys! This is Shane Riara, my cousin!" Lee seemed to relax at that, "And his teammates!"  
  
"Jared Wong.." A boy with dark-chocolate colored skin with hazel eyes and black hair that was wearing black cargo pants and a red sleeveless shirt with a black jacket over it grinned. He also has his ear pierced twice in one ear.  
  
"It's quite nice to meet new people from time to time!" He winked,  
  
"Alexander Anderson.." Another boy with spiky Platinum hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, tight sleeveless black shirt with gold flames, black cargo pants with flames and black sneakers growled. He also has a tattoo of a black wolf on his left shoulder.  
  
"Hn.."  
  
"Aww.. Come off it, Alex!" Shane grinned,  
  
"Jake.. Uh.. His last name is unknown!" Cherry laughed,  
  
A tall boy that has a loose black tank top and blue jeans smiled. He also has a barely noticeable chain around his neck that hangs a pendant with lioness crafted perfectly on it. And a guitar hanging from his back.  
  
"Hiya!" He smirked,  
  
"They're the Dark Riders!" Cherry exclaimed,  
  
"The Dark Riders?!" Kenny suddenly popped out of nowhere, "The famous American Team?! Uh.. Other than the All Starz!"  
  
The Dark Riders stared at them before laughing.. Even Alexander gave a chuckle,  
  
"We didn't know we were that famous!" Jared shook his head,  
  
"So, what team have you got there, lil' cuz?" Shane looked over Cherry's shoulder to see four other girls but stopped when a fist hit him in the face. "Hey! What was that for?"  
  
"Nothing.." Cherry grinned, "Here's the Crystal Blossoms!" She announced,  
  
The Dark Rider's eyes almost popped out,  
  
"The Crystal Blossoms?! Cuz, don't tell me that you're in a fa-" Shane stopped as he saw Cherry raise her fist again, "Uh.. Nothing.."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Lyra asked, she was curious in what he had to say for their team.  
  
"Uh.." Shane sweat dropped,  
  
"What he means is.." Alex started,  
  
"Don't tell us that you are the famous band in Japan and America?!" Jared finished,  
  
"Band?" Lee raised his eyebrows,  
  
"You never told us anything about it.." Mariah said,  
  
"Eep! The famous band was already in front of us and we didn't even notice.." Tyson shook his head,  
  
"Come on! We're not that good!!" Lyra laughed,  
  
Suddenly, they couldn't find Mariah, Cherry or Cheylea anywhere..  
  
= Mariah, Cherry and Cheylea =  
  
Cherry led a certain pink-haired girl and a dark-blue eyed girl through another passageway.  
  
'I could've sworn that I felt something inside Cheylea.... But what?' Cherry furrowed her eyebrows as she walked though dark halls,  
  
"Where are we going?!" Mariah hissed,  
  
"And why did you bring ME?" Cheylea whispered,  
  
"Hush! Just follow me, you two!" Cherry answered,  
  
They followed Cherry into a dark tunnel. When they came out, they were already in.. THEIR river?!  
  
"So, you're finally here?" A familiar voice spoke,  
  
They turned around and saw a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes. But you must think that this is Ariana.. Yes, this is she. But she doesn't have a tail.. But legs..  
  
"A-Ariana?" Mariah spluttered,  
  
"With-with no.. ARGH!" Cherry screamed,  
  
"Uh.. What's going on? And where are we?" Cheylea looked at Ariana. The blonde-haired girl as wearing a spaghetti-strapped shirt and her short was only in the middle of her tigh.  
  
Ariana just smiled at all of them..  
  
"Look below you, Cheylea Dianna Oliver!" She grinned  
  
Cheylea, Mariah and Cherry all looked below and saw that Cheylea's legs were all tangled up with fresh and green vines with flowers coming out from them.  
  
"Ah! What's this?" Cheylea whispered, she wasn't panicking but she was calm.  
  
"Oh my god.." Cherry breathed,  
  
"You're the.. The.. Priestess.. Priestess.. Of the.. The. Earth!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson: *stares*  
  
Ray & Mariah: *blush*  
  
B.F.: *giggles*  
  
Crystal & Cherry: *raises one eyebrow*  
  
Me: *cackles*  
  
Kai: *snickers*  
  
Kenny: Err..  
  
Me: I know! Sappy and corny chapter!! Hee Hee..  
  
My THANKIES!!  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Aww.. Poor Kia.. And Arigatou for reviewing!  
  
*beyblade fanatic - Nope! This ISNT the end!!  
  
B.F.: It isn't?  
  
Me: Err.. I think.. Hehe.. And THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR PUTTING ME IN DARKNESS AND MISTRUST!! And poor you.. I wonder how you'll live with Tala ignoring you.. Hehe. ~.^  
  
*Panda - Err.. I don't think so right now.. *sweat drop*  
  
Kai: *growls* Hmph! Why wont you people stop talking about me?  
  
Me: You like it naman, diba?  
  
Everyone except KK: Huh?  
  
Me: ^^;;  
  
*BlUe PaNdA - Yeah, I know.. Sugar and water doesn't taste very well. It has some different taste, but I just cant put my finger on it! Hmm..  
  
*Suffused KittyCat - Um.. Darius? *whispers* I think you better stop liking Mariah like that.. Err.. Ray is about to REALLY beat you to a pulp.  
  
Ray: *scowls*  
  
Me: O-kay.. ^^;; And thanks for reviewing!! ^-^  
  
*Demon-cat - Don't worry! It's not late to cast your vote! The results would be down below! ^-^  
  
*Panda - Um.. *gulp*  
  
Kai: *glares*  
  
*Minky - Hehe.. Arigatou!!  
  
*Mystic Ice - Sank yuu!! ^-^  
  
*Sakura88 - ARGH! *whispers* why?! Why did you have to remind Mariah that?! *runs away*  
  
Mariah: *grins evilly then starts chasing KK around the room with her super duper rubber hammer five thousand (I didn't put numbers because it will be written as fifty)*  
  
Me: *from the distance* HELP MEEE!!!  
  
B.F.: *giggles* I wonder how long will they keep chasing each other.. *watches KK running around the room with Mariah right behind her*  
  
Ray: Err.. ^^;; Well, at least they didn't pull me apart again..  
  
*XP-DarkAngel - Arigatou!! ^-^  
  
*beyblade fanatic -  
  
B.F.: Hey! That's me!! Err.. Again.. *sweat drops*  
  
Me: I would answer to that but will somebody please help me?!  
  
Mariah: Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
-Sure! You CAN be in all of the chapters! ^-^ Hehe.. Don't worry! That happened to me once! *pouts* FF.net wont let me update for a day.. Err.. THREE days! And THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *glomps*  
  
Cherry: TOO MANY REVIEWS!!!  
  
Kai: *grumbles*  
  
B.F.: *still watching KK and Mariah chase each other around the room* I think I'm getting dizzy right now..  
  
Ray: *sweat drop*  
  
Kenny, Tyson & Max: *stares*  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah, Sakura88.. Do you want to come over here, too? I think Ray needs protection after these two chipmunks stop running!  
  
Me: WONT SOMEBODY HELP ME?!?!  
  
Mariah: Bwahahahahaha!!!  
  
(Here's the pairings!!)  
  
What pairing would you want for KK's other story?  
  
Max and Emily - ||||  
  
Kai and Emily - |  
  
Michael and Emily - (none)  
  
(Voting's are still available!! And the pairing that gets the most votes will also be used for my other story called 'Facing Reality'.. AND IT'S ABOUT MAXY!! =^-^=) 


	12. Meeting in America

*doorbell rings*  
  
Me: PLEASE!! ANSWER IT FOR ME!! *runs*  
  
Mariah: Bwahahahahaha!!! *chases after KK*  
  
B.F.: Ack! My head hurts.. Wont these two ever stop?  
  
Ray: *opens the door*  
  
*Sakura88 comes in*  
  
Sakura88: Hiya, people! I'm here so where's the problem?! ^________^  
  
Everyone except KK & Mariah: *points to the running KK and chasing Mariah*  
  
Sakura88: Hehe, this is gonna be a toughie! *grins*  
  
Cherry & Crystal: At least we've got a teen in black!  
  
Tyson & Max: AND don't forget a body guard!  
  
Kai: Hmph..  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT and NEVER will own Beyblade.. But I wouldn't turn it down.. ~.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Just A Crush  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm.... I'm what?!" Cheylea's fear could be sensed easily if you concentrate a little more harder on her voice,  
  
Ariana turned to Mariah and Cherry,  
  
"Well girls.... Looks like the third priestess has just been found!" she chuckled,  
  
"Oh.... My.... God...." Mariah breathed,  
  
Cherry beamed, "Congratulations, Cheylea!!" as she ran over to hug her friend,  
  
"Wait! What, exactly, is going on here?" Cheylea looked around,  
  
"Um.... You see, Cheylea.... It's another long story!" Cherry laughed nervously,  
  
"Well, let me start...." Mariah cleared her throat, "You see, there are four priestesses on earth, led by Mother Nature. You DO know who Mother Nature is, don't you?" Cheylea nodded, "And that four priestesses each have a special element.... Fire, Air, Water and Earth. I control Fire.... Cherry has Air and YOU have Earth. The priestess of Water isn't found yet but it should be soon. And our mission is.... Surely you already know that!" Mariah raised her eyebrows, one arm on her waist,  
  
"To save the world from evil, right?" Cheylea chuckled,  
  
"Sounds really stupid, huh?" Cherry snorted,  
  
"Stupid but dangerous...." Ariana corrected,  
  
"So let me get this straight!" Cheylea shook her head, "I'm one of those priestesses?"  
  
"Yep!" Mariah winked,  
  
"But why choose me? Why not somebody else?"  
  
"Because Cheylea.... The Fates already decided...."  
  
= At The Airport =  
  
"Where the hell could those three have gone?!" Ray furrowed his eyebrows,  
  
"Well, wherever they went.... looks like they're coming back now!" Shane crossed his arms as Mariah, Cheylea and Cherry came into view,  
  
"Where were you?!" Lee frowned,  
  
"Relax, Lee! We just went to the bathroom!" Cherry laughed,  
  
"Well, don't ever do that again!" Ray sighed,  
  
"Aww.... Ray worried about his little lovebird?" Kevin teased,  
  
Ray and Mariah blushed. The Crystal Blossoms giggled. Tyson, Max, Kenny, Shane, Jake and Jared all laughed while Kai and Alex smirked.  
  
"Yum.... lovebirds...." Gary rubbed his stomach,  
  
Everyone pulled a face, 'Gross....'  
  
The BladeBreakers sighed upon seeing Kai's smiling face, 'Good! He's finally loosing up!'  
  
= At The PPB facility =  
  
The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, Crystal Blossoms and The Dark Riders all entered a huge (not to mention weird-looking) building.  
  
"Mariah!!" A voice screamed,  
  
A girl with orange hair and indigo eyes came in view,  
  
"Emily!!" Mariah beamed as she ran to hug her friend,  
  
"Aww, I've missed you!" Emily sniffed,  
  
So it wasn't a very good meeting for the two of them, but they ended up to be really good friends after all.  
  
"Well, the lab rat's finally loosing up!" A voice laughed,  
  
"Let's see.... Michael from the All Starz?" Garnet raised an eyebrow,  
  
Michael, Eddie, Steve and Judy Tate all appeared,  
  
"Mom!!" Max's eyes lit up,  
  
"Max! It's been a long time...." Judy hugged her son. A family reunited.... how sweet!  
  
Michael eyed Garnet suspiciously, "Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
Before Garnet could speak, Agate cut her off,  
  
"Ehehehe.... Just a stranger!" Before hissing quietly through gritted teeth, "Garnet, don't give way! Don't give way!!"  
  
Lyra giggled at them, while Cheylea and Cherry chuckled,  
  
"Hey, Mariah?" All eyes turned to Eddie, "Who's the others?"  
  
"Oh, them?" Mariah an eyebrow, "Surely you already know who the BladeBreakers and White Tigers are?  
  
Steve laughed, "No! He meant the others!"  
  
"Hehe.... Well, meet the Crystal Blossoms and Dark Riders!"  
  
The All Starz nearly fainted,  
  
"Max, how come you didn't tell us you were friends with a famous band and great group?" Judy smiled,  
  
"Err.... We only noticed it a while ago!" Max laughed nervously,  
  
"Well, who are they, exactly?" Michael raised an eyebrow,  
  
Emily grinned, "The Crystal Blossoms contains of Lyra Tsutaya, Cheylea Dianna Oliver, Cherry Bloomflower, Garnet and Agate!"  
  
Each person stepping forward when their name was called,  
  
"What?! You didn't tell us you were friends with them, Emily!" Eddie shook his head, laughing  
  
"I thought it would be better if it was a surprise!" Emily chuckled,  
  
"And the Dark Riders contains of Shane Riara, Jared Wong, Alexander Anderson and Jake!"  
  
"Hmm.... How about a match?" Michael smirked, "Without the computers!"  
  
All of the BladeBreakers and White Tigers jaws dropped. The Crystal Blossoms and Dark Riders just stared except for Cherry, who had one arm on her waist,  
  
"Challenge Accepted!"  
  
= The Battles =  
  
It was decided that the first round would be the All Starz vs. the Crystal Blossoms:  
  
Michael vs. Cherry  
  
Emily vs. Cheylea  
  
Eddie vs. Garnet  
  
Steve vs. Lyra  
  
Agate said that she wont battle because she doesn't want to 'give way'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Ahh!!! Sakura88!! SAVE ME!!!!!  
  
Mariah: NO ONE DARES STEAL MY RAY AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
Ray: *blushes*  
  
Sakura88: Mariah!!! Halt!! Stop!! Don't!!  
  
Kai: This kinda interesting.. *smirks*  
  
B.F.: Too much suspense!! @-@  
  
Tyson & Max: Don't forget the comedy!!  
  
Cherry & Crystal: *grins* Who would ever forget that?!  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - No prob Kia! And thanks mya-chan!! ^-^  
  
*Suffused KittyCat - Arigatou!! ( You're the greatest!! *glomps* And poor Darius.. ^^;;  
  
*BlUe PaNdA - Hehe.. Sorry for the different language but I couldn't help myself!! ~.^ And want me to build the tension once more? *grins evilly* But then.. You might hate me! Hehe, jokes only!  
  
*Sakura88 -  
  
Sakura88: Greet me for me!! *runs after KK and Mariah again*  
  
-Oh yeah, like your last review? I would gladly give them to you!! I have many copies!! Mwahahaha!! *gives you da blushing picz of Ray and Mariah* Hehe, just don't tell the lovebirds I gave them to yah! ~.^ And the vote is already counted!!  
  
*Galux Kitty - Arigatou!!! ^-^ *glomps*  
  
*Panda - Hehe, wanna get Kai? I have many pictures of him!! It'll be much better to stare at without someone glaring at you! *coughcoughmecoughcough* *gives you five pictures of Kai* Hope yah enjoy them!! ~.^  
  
Kai: *growls* How could you, KK?! And how the hell did you get those?!?!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop while still running*  
  
~*0*~  
  
Max and Emily - ||||| (5)  
  
Kai and Emily - | (1)  
  
Michael and Emily - (none)  
  
~*0*~ 


	13. Set 1, Battles 1 to 3

Me: Erm.... yeah.... You can throw things at me now... *ducks as a computer barely hits her* You WONT be able to use the Internet now!!  
  
Person: O.O *falls down anime style* NO!!  
  
Me: -_- your bad....  
  
B.F.: You FINALLY updated!  
  
Me: HEY!! What's that supposed to mean?  
  
Sakura88: She meant that it took you -*counts*- 52 DAYS TO UPDATE!!  
  
Another Person: YEAH!!  
  
Me: Pisces Panda?  
  
P.P.: Yep!  
  
Me: Err.... sorry again if I didn't update SOONER. *looks around* Where's the BladeBreakers? Mariah? AND MY MUSES?!  
  
Sakura88: I just took a break. Besides watching Mariah kill Voltaire would be quiet an amusement. The two are in the backyard with Ray trying to calm Mariah down.  
  
B.F.: I saw the rest of the BladeBreakers at the ice cream shop! And Kai was trying to get away from all the sugar-high 'freaks', as he likes to call them. *big sweat drop*  
  
P.P.: I saw Crystal and Cherry outside playing with your dog.  
  
Me: *sigh* I guess it's just the four of us, then!  
  
P.P., B.F., Sakura88: YEAH!! ^^  
  
Me: Anyway, here's chapter 13!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BeyBlade!! Because if I did, Ray and Mariah would together AGES ago!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beybladers ready?" Judy raised her arm  
  
Michael and Cherry both took their position,  
  
"3.... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Both beyblades flew to the dish and Michael furiously began attacking,  
  
Cherry winced every now and then as she felt her left arm being scratched,  
  
[Mistress, are you alright?] Starki's voice reached her brains,  
  
[Daijobu, daijobu! I'm fine....]  
  
[But....]  
  
[Starki....!]  
  
[Fine, fine.... What now?]  
  
[Massive Explosion....]  
  
[....WHAT?!]  
  
[Daijobu, you wont get hurt!]  
  
[But YOU will be the one to suffer!]  
  
[As I said.... DONT WORRY!!]  
  
[Easy for you to say! Hmph! Why did I ever let you connect your spirit with me?!]  
  
[Starki.... You ARE my spirit!]  
  
[Oh.... yeah.... hehe....]  
  
[Just do it!]  
  
[Fine, fine.... hmph! But you're not gonna away with this!]  
  
Cherry smiled and whispered a faint, "arigatou"  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow, 'What is she smiling for?' Then he saw her wince, 'What?'  
  
Suddenly, Cherry's blade began spinning around Michael's and a light blue transparent ball appeared,  
  
"What the-"  
  
The ball vanished and so did Michael's bey. When it reappeared, Trygle was already inside the ball.  
  
"What the hell happened?!" Tyson gaped,  
  
Kai smirked and Alex stared at him,  
  
'Hiwatari's up to something....' He glared,  
  
Inside the ball, it started to get smokey.  
  
Then it exploded.... The room was full of smoke and Cherry resisted the urge to scream. When the smoke subsided, Cherry's blade was still spinning but Michael's wasn't.... why?.... because it was torn in pieces....  
  
"WHAT?!" Michael jumped, "This isn't a tournament, Bloomflower!! It's only a FRIENDLY match!!"  
  
"I know...." Cherry giggled, she just thanked the gods that she can make illusions, she's REALLY pale, "Gomen...." She then took the beyblade pieces and took it all in a fist,  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Lee raised an eyebrow,  
  
When Cherry opened her fist, Michael's blade was rebuild and Trygle glowed as bright as ever,  
  
"What.... What happened?" Eddie and Steve's voice broke the silence, trying to figure out if this was only a dream or real,  
  
"If the owner really cares for his bitbeast, it will just rebuild itself!" Cherry chuckled,  
  
Michael choked, "W-what?"  
  
"Here you go, Mikey!" Cherry tossed the beyblade, which Michael shakily took,  
  
"T-thanks...." Michael sighed, "And one more thing...."  
  
Cherry turned back,  
  
"Don't call me, Mikey!"  
  
Cherry laughed, "Okie Dokie, Mikey!"  
  
Michael scowled and glared when Cherry walked towards him once more, "What?"  
  
Cherry laughed and whispered in his ear, "You can also talk to your bitbeast telepathically once it rebuilds itself!"  
  
Michael stood there dumbfounded while Cherry went back to a glaring Lee, (Me: Heh.. He's just jealous of Mikey!! ~.^)  
  
Kevin snickered,  
  
Michael puffed, 'How come she knows so much than I do, when she doesn't even have a computer?!'  
  
Cherry smirked upon hearing that thought,  
  
Judy snapped out of her reverie and suddenly became aware that the second round was about to begin, "Ready?"  
  
Emily and Cheylea nodded, "3.... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Emily and Cheylea's blade both started attacking each other as it landed on the dish,  
  
"Trygator!"  
  
"Maple!"  
  
As soon as Emily attacked Cheylea, a blast was formed making everyone cover their eyes. When the light subsided, everyone looked into the stadium,  
  
To their surprise, the beyblades wasn't in the dish.... But on their owner's side....  
  
"What the-" Emily swallowed, as she looked at her bey,  
  
Cheylea smiled, 'Now I know who Emily is..'  
  
"What?" Kenny blinked, 'Man, that was a fast match.'  
  
"It's a draw!!" Kevin exclaimed, as Gary stood beside him, eating something- that-I'm-too-lazy-to-think-and-write with Tyson twitching now and then, staring at the piece of food.  
  
"Next up is Eddie (Me: Is it Eddie or Eddy?) vs. Garnet." Judy sighed, as the two bladers took their positions on the stadium,  
  
"Ready?" It was Max this time,  
  
Eddie and Garnet both nodded,  
  
"3.. 2.. 1.. LET IT RIP!!!"  
  
Both BeyBlades flew to the dish, and began spinning in different directions.  
  
"Trypio, finish her!!" Eddie screamed as Trypio began attacking,  
  
"Mingana! Ice Sheet!!" Garnet furrowed her eyebrows as a thin but hard sheet of ice appeared in front of her Maroon & White BeyBlade, following it everywhere.  
  
'Man! That sheet is hard to break!' Eddie sighed frustrated, 'And to think that it's JUST a sheet!'  
  
Garnet smirked as Trypio tried once again, but to no avail. But her smirk disappeared when she saw Eddie's eyes twinkle. 'Now what is he up to?'  
  
She saw Eddie's mouth move but no sound came out. 'Why is he lipsing?'  
  
Then something struck her. 'Oh no!'  
  
"Mingana!! WATCH OUT!"  
  
"Trypio! DO IT!!"  
  
All eyes turned to the stadium but what they saw shocked them.. Trypio made Mingana stop spinning with just a blink of an eye.  
  
"Oh man.. I don't think I can take much more of these surprises!" Jake acted like he was fainting,  
  
"Good try, Man.. But you're jokes are pretty lame at the moment!" Jared chuckled as he caught Jake by the shoulders,  
  
Jake raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? Then why are you laughing?"  
  
"Shut it, you two! Pay more attention! Those guys will be fighting you too in the tournament, you know!" Alex glared,  
  
"We know, we know!" They both grumbled,  
  
Shane laughed at them,  
  
"Eddie! You never said you had an attack up your sleeve!" Tyson rolled his eyes,  
  
"You never asked, Tyson mah boy!" Eddie chuckled as he went back to his team,  
  
Garnet followed suit, grumbling about 'stupid KNOWN attacks'.  
  
"Please stop doing that!" Max sweat dropped,  
  
"Yeah, you sound like Tyson's grampa!" Kenny sighed,  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ray laughed nervously as all eyes glared at him,  
  
Mariah chuckled, "Anyway, the next and last round of Set 1 is Steve vs. Lyra!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note: Would you mind if I held up a poll EVERY time I update? Just to have little fun! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me: Well, that's it!! ^^ Sorry if it's too damn short....  
  
P.P.: SORRY?! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!  
  
Me: -_- *pokes* Stop acting, will yah?  
  
P.P.: Eep.... Alright, alright!  
  
B.F.: It's short.... *sigh*  
  
Sakura88: VERY short....  
  
Me: Alright already!! I get the point.... *grumbles*  
  
*Mystic Ice - It goes like this! Mariah control Fire, Cheylea controls Earth, and Cherry control Wind, but since the priestess of Water still isn't found, Water is still Cherry's. IF the priestess of Water IS found, then that priestess will be the one who holds the element of Water and not Cherry anymore. Um.. Am I even making any sense? ^^;;  
  
*invader mya and her yami's - Hmm.. Kai's in here!! I guess he's just hiding from those rabid fan girls, coz he still hasn't left!! Hehe.. And thanks, mya-chan!! (again.. ^^;;)  
  
*Pisces Panda - IIE!! NO!! KAI IS MINE!! *sticks out tongue*  
  
P.P.: HEY!! *glares*  
  
Me: *gulps*  
  
*Tenshi no hikari - Aww, arigatou!! *glomps*  
  
*Princess Evil Kitty - Five months? o.O Woah! That's long! Oh yeah, Darius still crushing on Mariah? *chuckle*  
  
*beyblade fanatic - WHAT?! O.O GIVE ME!!  
  
Me: *strangles B.F.*  
  
B.F.: Ehehehehe.. KK!! STOP STRANGLING ME!!  
  
Me: Err.. Yeah.. Sorry.. hehe.. JUST GIVE ME THAT PICTURE!!! I NEED to see it!!  
  
P.P.: Don't get too dramatic, KK!  
  
Me: *sticks out tongue* You wanna see it too, don't you?  
  
P.P.: *blushes*  
  
Me: Where's the picture?! *looks around*  
  
*Sakura88 -  
  
Sakura88: It's me again!! ^________^  
  
-Heh, don't worry about me!! Worry about Voltaire!! *winks* Mariah's gonna crush him to pieces!! *mutters* And after she crushes him, I'll be next!! O.O  
  
*BlUe PaNdA - *sigh* I know what you mean! EVIL SCHOOL!!! *raises fist* Err.. Yeah.. ^^;;  
  
*Mystic Ice [again] - Arigatou!! ^___________^  
  
*Beybladingrl - Thanks!! ~.^  
  
*Rayxmariah lover - You DO know that I cant please everyone, right? *rolls eyes*  
  
*beyblade5520 - Arigatou Gozaimasu!! *bows*  
  
*Black Hell Dog - None taken! I get that all the time! Though I just turned 10 a week ago! ^^ July 20!  
  
*Pisces Panda -  
  
P.P.: It's me!! Err.... again.... ^^;;  
  
- EEP!! O.O There's no need to yell at me, yah know.... *pouts*  
  
*beyblade fanatic -  
  
B.F.: What Pisces Panda said....  
  
- Arigatou for the offer!! ^^  
  
Me: Well, that's it!! See yah guys!! ~.^  
  
(P.S. Max/Emily won! [OBVIOUSLY!]) 


	14. The Art of Making Clones

Me: Sorry guys if I took _so long _to update!! ^^;;

B.F.: *nods* It took you 55 days this time!

Me: -_- You guys don't give up, do you?

Sakura88: Nope.... 

P.P.: The others are not back yet? *yawns*

B.F.: Nope.

Me: Oh well, here's chapter 14! ^^

Sakura88: And hopefully, this chapter is worth of the wait! *grins*

Me: HEY!!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BeyBlade. If I did, I wouldn't be here, would I?

**.....** - Mariah talking telepathically  
//.....// - Cherry talking telepathically  
=.....= - Cheylea talking telepathically  
| ..... | - Emily talking telepathically

**~* Just A Crush *~**

**= Chapter 14 =**

Steve and Lyra both came up to the dish, smirks on their faces. Judy patiently waited for the two with Max sitting beside her. The Dark Riders all sat in one corner, yawns escaping them after a while. Ray and Mariah sat opposite them, with the pink-haired girl's head resting on the white tiger's shoulder. Tyson, Max and Kenny all sat on the floor near the dish with Dizzi laying in front of them. Cheylea, Agate and Garnet all stood behind Lyra, determination written all over their face with wide grins. The rest of the All Starz were behind Steve, their eyes fixed perfectly on the dish, concentration was obvious. Kevin and Gary sat where Mariah and Ray were but gave as much distance as they can from the 'mushy couple'. Everyone laughed at that. Lee also sat beside the couple, but didn't bother even when he was sitting right next to Ray, he just kept his head straight, not daring to look beside him. Cherry leaned over a wall, trying to keep herself balanced from her last fight. She was ghostly pale, but thankfully, none noticed. Kai was in usual stoic stance, but watched the match from the corners of his ruby depths.

"Beybladers ready?" Judy looked at both of them. Steve and Lyra both nodded, "3.... 2.... 1.... LET IT RIP!!!!"

Both beyblades immediately clashed against one another. Sparks flying everywhere,

"Tryhorn! Time to give her a piece of what she deserves!"

"Avalanche! Show 'em what'cha got!!"

Tryhorn and a snow leopard with silver armor both rose, glaring daggers as they shone brightly with determination, showing what their owners was feeling at the moment. Beyblades once again clashed into each other as sweats trickled down on the two beyblader's face.

And with one swift attack, Avalanche went back to it's owner's hands. Lyra gaped, _what the hell just happened?_

Steve smirked again as he walked back to his team. But nonetheless, Lyra smiled, _I hate to admit it but that guy is good... It was my best beybattle yet!_

"Whoa.... That was some serious clashing!" Tyson cheered, "-what about some Lunch before Set 2 starts?"

Everyone fell, groaning they stood up, "TYSON!!"

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

** Hey, Cherry! You look pale, are you sick or somethin'? **

// No, I'm not sick, Mariah. //

= I guess you were born to be a liar.... =

// CHEYLEA!! //

** Sorry Crystal, but I'm goin' with Charm 'ere! **

// Great friends you are.... Hmph! //

= Sheesh.... Anyway, you guys feel something about Emily? =

** Now that you mentioned it, yeah.... I do. **

// You know, she might be the.... well.... //

** Yes, we know. **

= But how are we suppose to prove it? We cant go anywhere without getting the other's worried. Especially with Ray and Lee. Sheesh! Those two never get tired, don't they? =

** Nope! Guess not! **

// Ne, ever tried of making clones? //

**= CLONES?! ARE YOU INSANE?! =**

// What? It'll be worth it! Though we don't have to if you guys don't wanna! I mean, we can go while our clones takes care of the others. But our only problem is.... Who's gonna do Emily's? //

** I will. **

= B-b-but Mariah! If you do it, half of your energy will be gone! You might faint!! Then everything would be just useless! =

** We'll just see the outcome. I mean, Cherry cant do it since I know that she's not really feeling well and you're not used to your powers yet! **

// You do have a point, but what'll Ray say about this when he sees you? //

** You never listen, do you? I told you that we'll just see the outcome once we're done. **

= Fine, fine.... I believe in the saying, you know. If you play with fire, you'll get burned. =

// *chuckle* //

** HEY!! **

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

"FOR THE LAST TIME OLIVER! LET ME GO!!" Emily scowled as she struggled once more. Her body was being dragged like a limp doll, by none other than Cheylea Dianna Oliver. Mariah and Cherry's snickers were obviously held back as chuckles escaped their mouths now and then,

"We'll be there in no time, Emily." Cheylea's emotionless face told her that the _mission _they were supposed to go through was a serious one.

Cheylea sighed, _Emily's not as light as you think!_

"We're here!" Mariah chirped as she pushed a glass door and waited until everyone was in the garden. She looked around the hall and searched out for anything suspicious, _Good... No one's around._

She closed the door and let loose a big smile as she found Emily tied up to a stone bench with a thick black blindfold covering her eyes. Cherry and Cheylea were already at the corners of the garden waiting for her,

"Mariah," Cherry's calm voice echoed, "Try to remember. Concentration, Leaving, Others, Negative and Ease. You too, Cheylea."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" Emily annoyed voice growled, which made them burst into snickers,

"We'll try, Cher!"

And with that, a bright light shone. Symbols appeared on each of the three girls foreheads, all written in Jemule's lost writings. Wind for Cherry, Fire for Mariah and Earth for Cheylea. A few seconds more and those symbols were cut into half, vertically. Sweat trickled at the sides of their faces as they tried to keep their aura's down. No one dared to move if fear of pushing the Negative Line. 

Once the light subsided, the symbols disappeared. All except for one. 

Mariah fidgeted a bit before the same process. Another five minutes or so, she collapsed. 

"Mariah!!" 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

Ray yawned. His golden eyes half opened as he looked at the other boy beside him, 

"Hey, Lee?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Where do you think the girls has gone? Again?" 

"Beats me!" 

Mariah, Emily, Cherry and Cheylea disappeared all of a sudden, to which made some snicker. The rest of the All Starz, Crystal Blossoms, White Tigers, Dark Riders and BladeBreakers were at the _cafeteria, _trying to get their stomachs full. And here they were, on some balcony while looking over a never ending horizon. 

The sun was setting not too far, and the plants swayed gently with the wind. A fountain were placed on one corner, leaning against a wall. A stone angel stood in it's middle, water sprouting from it's lips. Grass covered most of the area and the clouds swiftly passed by, 

"I've always wondered why girls disappear often. Then reappear when you least expect them too...." Ray sighed, his raven hair that was tide neatly in a white cloth swayed behind his back. 

"Heh, you mean OUR girls. Other girls doesn't do that, and you know it." Lee smirked slightly, 

Ray smirked with him, "I stand correc-" 

An _eruption_. A light covered most of the garden, even some of the balconies of the laboratory. A loud noise echoed throughout the horizon, and a silent scream whispered in their ears. Both eyes widened and their heads shot up, 

Max and Shane quickly appeared behind them, obviously being the only one sensing the unexpected explosion, even through the noise of the PPA researchers. All four of them looked to their right, blurs running around. 

They stayed quiet, not daring to speak.... Until someone coughed. 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

Cherry sighed, rubbing her temples as she paced back and forth. She glanced at her side, and watched as Cheylea filled their clones up, all the while holding Emily down. But Mariah's clone carefully took care of Mariah's limp form that was leaning on a tree for support. 

"Alright!" All eyes turned to look at her, "Cheylea, fill the rest of the clones and Emily. Emily, keep it down. Mariah's clone, go to the others. I'll take Mariah to Ray. She wont be able to fight in her condition, so that leaves her clone. Besides, I also need to get something straightened up with Lee." Cherry winked and gently picked Mariah up. 

Well, not exactly _picked_. But if you look **really **close, you'll see that Mariah was floating on her arms. Cheylea shook her head, "That's the result of not eating properly!" She chuckled, and quickly returned to talking, purposely ignoring Cherry's glare. 

Sticking out her tongue, the Priestess of Wind dashed off. Slowly walking through the halls, glaring at anyone who turned to stare. After all, it _isnt _polite. 

Ah, here she was! It's easy to sense Ray's aura! She opened the door and tried to stop a snicker as she watched the four boys stare of to where the garden she came from. She tapped her foot slightly, hoping to get their attention. 

None. 

She tapped her foot again, louder this time. But still no sign of acknowledging her. She stomped but still no movement. With a vein popping out, she coughed. _That _seemed to work. 

Ray, Lee, Max and Shane all turned to look, all eyes widening at the sight before them. Ray swallowed before running over to Mariah's side, "What the **hell **happened?!" 

Cherry rubbed her temples as she fought to remain awake, "Long story. Tell you when I get back. Gotta go." She said all this as if it was just a single sentence. Walking to the door before more questions were asked, her eyes dimmed. _What is wrong with me?!_

A hand caught her wrist and pulled her back. She thanked silently as her vision cleared up once more. Lee looked at her with a weird expression, "I know you're up to something but whatever it is, promise you'll come back without a scratch!" 

The (auburn) brown-haired girl let out a small gasp, _Eep! He knows!! Demo... Why isnt he...?_

Seems like Lee answered before she even got that chance, "You're plots are usually important so I dont mind.... **As long** as you come back safe! Got me?" 

Grinning, she pecked him on the lips and continued her walk to the door, "Hai, Hai!' 

Snickers were heard when the door was finally shut. Max and Shane covered their mouths as they tried their best to keep from collapsing. Leaning on the balcony, they chuckled as Lee rolled his eyes and knelt down beside the raven-haired neko-jin. 

"How is she?" 

Ray held back a small whimper and shook his head weakly, "I don't know. I'm not good at this health stuff." 

Shane sighed, and grinned nervously, "Why wont Max try? Well, he _is _the son of a famous scientist here in America." 

"Err.... I better not...." Max laughed nervously, 

"Come on, Max...." Lee said quietly, "I mean, for Ray's sake here." 

Sighing, the American nodded, "I'll try." Reaching out to touch one side of Mariah's neck, he shook his head. "Just stress.... She's been working too much. She majorly[1] needs rest!" 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

"Got it?" Cheylea sighed in relief once the three clones nodded. Looking over her shoulder, she watched with an amused look as Mariah's clone tried to get Emily to calm down as the orange-haired girl tried to free herself from the ropes, 

"YOU'LL SERIOUSLY PAY FOR THIS OLIVER!!" 

"Tsk, Tsk...." 

The door opened and Cheylea could've sworn that her heart stopped. Sighing heavily, she smiled softly when she saw the Priestess of the Wind. "Oh, it's just you." 

Grinning, Cherry rubbed her temples, "Yah filled them up?" 

"Yep." 

"Alrighty!" Cherry stretched her arms, "You can go now." The three clones smiled and nodded, "But remember to be careful about your answers." 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

"Where the _hell _are we going?!" Emily asked for the umpteenth time, her eyes still narrowed to slits. 

She, Cherry, Cheylea and Mariah's clone was walking through a dark passageway, the one they used when they wanted to found out about Cheylea's weird aura. Even with her ropes gone, Emily still isnt one to get down. 

"Stop ranting and start walkin'!" 

"Mariah's right." Cheylea murmured, "We're almost there...." 

After a few more comments from Emily, daylight shone above them. Ariana sat by the river, her _legs _swaying to play with the water. Her eyes twinkled more than ever as she stared at them, 

"So, you finally learned how to make a replica. You guys are a fast learner." 

Chuckling, Cherry pushed Emily forward. Cheylea watched with an amused look, as Mariah's clone snickered quietly beside her. 

Emily growled, _This guys are keeping me in suspense!! WHAT IS GOING - AH!!_

If there was one thing she loved the most other than beyblading and tennis, it was swimming. But once you ask her, she doesn't like getting pushed to the water while making a fool of herself for the people above water by waving her arms desperately in a case of breathing - and breathing was what she did. 

Opening her eyes, she saw a school of fish that swam by. _What the hell?! I can breathe! I can even see clearly without getting my eyes hurt._

A scream. And she finally found herself on the surface, next to a snickering Cherry, gasping but not for lack of air. You can say for shock, fear and relief. "Alright. You guys have kept me in suspense long ENOUGH!!" Another sharp intake of breath, "What the hell, begging your pardon, is going on?! I CAN BREATHE UNDERWATER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!" 

Sighing, Cheylea stepped forward. Her face was void of emotions, "That was the same look I got when I first realized **what **I was. But of course, your face was much worse." 

Emily glared, and almost attacked in her full energy, when she found out that water appeared between her hands, and - quite badly - made the rest wet too. Holding back a chuckle, she spoke, "Will someone care to explain?" 

Ariana laughed, fixing her now wet hair. She couldnt argue - as a mermaid, she loves the water. "Mariah, care to help us?" 

"Of course." Mariah snickered, "Just to inform you, I am **not **the real Mariah. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm just a replica, made by the two idiots -" she dodged the heavy amount of wind pressure "-standing behind me. And including the real Mariah. Yah see, to make things easier.... Cherry is the **priestess of wind**. Cheylea of earth. Mariah of fire, and you, of what we've just discovered, controls water." 

"W-w-w-w-what?! So, you're saying that I'm the **priestess **of water? That is utterly impossible!" If it was possible, Emily's jaw lowered even further, 

"Impossible, huh?" Cherry pouted, "Then how are you able to breathe and see clearly underwater, of what I heard from your thoughts?" 

"YOU CAN READ MY MIND?!" 

"Whatever. You can read mine too." _Emily, stop making it more difficult for us._

"More difficult?! MORE DIFFICULT?! I'm the one confu - Did I just did what I thought I did? No words escaped your lips like difficult! Oh man, I'm gonna faint." She fell to her knees, 

"Don't faint yet, your Highness." Ariana curtsied, "You see, as a priestess, you have the fate of the whole world in your hands. Your powers have been given to you to help you fight the **dangers **-" she looked at all of them "-that may come your way. You have to pass the five exams. The first exam is defeating the one that stole your souls." 

"That stole our souls?" Cheylea looked bewildered, but when she looked back, Ariana had already gone back to the river with her **fins **tailing behind her, 

"She's a mermaid." By now, Emily looked uninterested, "Will someone fill me up more here? All I know is that Me, Cherry, Cheylea, and Mariah are priestess of the four elements. But - wait, this Mariah is a clone? You mean that was what you were doing when you GAGGED ME UP IN THAT STUPID STONE BENCH?!"[2] 

Sweat dropping, Cheylea nodded. "Uh-huh, the real Mariah is back at the laboratory since she used up all her strength in making **your** clone." 

"Oh...." Emily slumped her shoulders, "Then being a priestess, what are we supposed to do? Save the world and all that stuff?" 

"Yap." Mariah replied, "I wish it could be more different that those usual save-the-whole-universe-blahs, but somehow, Destiny has us all wrapped up around her finger.... And that sucks...." 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

"I wonder what could've happened." Judy shook her head, pacing up and down outside the small clinic inside their facility. The White Tigers were all sitting at a small bench with Ray sitting limply beside them. 

"Come on, man." Kevin patted his back, "You guys worry too much. Mariah just needs rest and you people go all _Oh my goodness!!_[3]Sheesh...." 

"Kevin's right, you know." Gary's deep voice let out a thoughtful _hmm_, "You know that the girls can take care of themselves well." 

Just then, a voice spoke, "Glad you finally noticed!" It chuckled, 

"Huh?" Lee tilted his head to the side and let loose a small grin, "Look who it is! Emily, Cheylea and dear Cherry." 

Ray suddenly stood up, "Cherry, can you check out what's _really _happening to Mariah? I think it's more than just stress. You're a good volunteer since.... well.... you know...." 

Cherry looked thoughtful for a moment, then a small memory appeared in her mind[4], "Oh, I remember! Wait here, I'll be back in a few minutes!" 

"What?" Lee looked at the raven-haired boy, who just shook his head while grinning sheepishly, 

But in the corners of the room, Kevin peered closely, _These three girls aren't human! The difference is seen in their eyes!! Their eyes is a bit too empty than the real one's. _Looking at his side, he can see that Gary's thinking the same thing. 

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~ 

Cherry hummed softly to herself, walking her way to Mariah's bed. Sighing, she took a chair and sat on it. 

Mariah's face never looked so pale, _Oh no.... What am I supposed to do? The real Cherry is the _only _one who knows this technique. _She reached out to tuck a pink lock away from Mariah's eyes, but withdrew back quickly as a stinging heat reached her hands, 

_Shimatta! MARIAH NEEDS TO WAKE UP!!! And I mean NOW!!_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

[1] Is that even a word? 

[2] Emily's doing **way **too many yelling! 

[3] This is imitated in a girl's voice, might I add. 

[4] Flashback's would be best suited for the next chapter. *chuckle* ^^;; 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Me: *ahem* Hope this chapter solves everything.... *screams and shouts can be heard from afar*.... or not.... 

P.P.: Too bad.... You're in bad luck, KK. 

Me: Shut it. 

B.F.: Bored? 

Me: Yep. 

Sakura88: Sleepy? 

Me: Yep. 

***SecretQuill **- ARIGATOU!! ^^ And gomen if I didnt update sooner.... *sweat drop* 

***Princess Evil Kitty - **I bet you Tala that I'm lazier than you. *chuckle* And thanks! ^^ It's always nice to know that someone appreciates my work! ~.^ 

***beyblade5520 -** Thank you!! =) 

***Galux Kitty - **^^ Sank yuu!! And yea, I know what you mean. It's cold here too. *shiver* EEP!! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?! 

***Sakura88 - ***nods* Poor Voltaire. Though I dont feel any pity. *cackles* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And gomen if it was short.... ^^;; 

***invader mya and her yami's - **a group of girls? Poor Kai.... They probably scared him half to death.... Hmm.... Anyway ^^, thanks! And make sure those girls doesnt get 'im!! 

***Pisces Panda - **Hihihi, yes I know that I'm evil. But so is my cliffhangers so.... well.... AH WHAT THE HECK!! And thanks!! ^^ And found somethin' yet? If not, DIG!! 

***BlUe PaNdA - **Thanks!! ^^ 

***beyblade fanatic - **oh yes you can. You can even reach higher than me! I calculated it months ago. ^^ While right now I'm in 103 reviews, yours would've probably be 120+ if you continued Darkness and Mistrust. ~.^ And arigatou!! 

***Curtis Zidane Ziraa - **Yep! ^^ Thanks!! 

***Mystic Ice - **Uh-huh.... Emily _is _the Water Priestess! ^^ And sank yuu!! 

***Jingle Bells - **EEP!! DONT SUE ME!! o.O And sorry again if I didn't update sooner.... ^^;; And arigatou!! ^^ 


	15. History

Me: YES!! *starts dancing* I'm finally done! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!

Panda (can I just call you that? ^^;;): -_- It took you 46 days.

Me: Will you **please **stop counting?!

B.F.: No way. *smirks*

Sakura88: It's fun. *sticks out tongue*

Me: -_-;; I'd rather pair Mariah up with Kevin if you two don't stop it.

Panda, B.F., Sakura 88: *eyes bulge out*

Me: Juz kidding! I'm **never **gonna pair Mariah up with Kevin! No offence to others. *bows* 

Panda: You are **so **gonna pay for that! *chases KK*

Me: Eep. o.O *runs*

Sakura88: **There **they go again!

B.F.: ...wanna watch Mariah rip Voltaire apart?

Sakura88: ...'kay. *walks off with B.F.*

Me: O.O

Panda: XD

Disclaimer: I do **not **own BeyBlade... but can't a girl dream? *grins*

**.....** Mariah/Marquise talking telepathically  
// ..... // Cherry/Crystal talking telepathically  
= ..... = Cheylea/Charm talking telepathically  
| ..... | Emily/Eternity talking telepathically  
[ ..... ] Ari/Amber talking telepathically

**~* Just A Crush *~**

**= Chapter 15 =**

The replica of the priestess of the wind paced up and down, trying to contact the **real **Cherry by telepathy. Somehow, she's still having a hard time since she wasn't built with complete powers - because if she was, the real Cherry would have been in the hospital by now.

~// Cherry... Cherry... //~

// W-what? My clone?! //

~// ABOUT TIME!! //

// Hehe... What did you call for? //

~// You need to get here quickly! //~

// And, may I ask, why? //

~// Something's wrong with Mariah. //~

// ...What the hell do you mean?! //

~// I'm thinking... She caught a sickness. //~

// Oh no, don't tell me! //

~// Yep, you got that right. //~

// Argh, I told you not to tell me! **THE** **BLACK CORE!! **//

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

Emily growled softly under her breath as she followed the three girls, including the clone, to the cafeteria. Cherry and Cheylea have been doing nothing but snickering for the past few minutes, while Mariah kept on grinning at her, and she was ready to blow up anytime her temper gets the best of her. _Really! How did I get myself in all of this?! Cherry and Cheylea may be professional liars, but I _know _that this is one of the times where you can't lie, even when you try...[1]_

"You're smarter than I thought, Emz!" Cherry smirked,

"GET OUT OF MY MIND, BLOOMFLOWER!!"

"Hey, no need to get all angsty and stuff on me!" The brown-haired girl showed a pout,

Emily only growled.

"That's enough, you two! We have enough problem with Mariah still unconscious -" Cheylea started,

Mariah looked at her with a weird expression, "How did you know?"

"I can't sense her aura that much. And as I was saying, we're having much burden in keeping this little **secret **from the others, who are known to be nosy fellows."

"Great term for the others, Charm!" Cherry grinned as a tint of pink colored the other's cheeks. But as she took another step, her vision turned dim and her head felt like blowing up.

She closed her eyes and took a deep quite breath. When she opened them, her vision was normal again. But something more unexpected came when her clone's voice rang in her brain - telling her that Mariah caught something they never though still existed in this point of time.

She stopped walking.

"Something wrong, Cher?" Cheylea turned around,

"Mariah..." Cherry choked, as her eyes widened, "Mariah caught... the..."

"What's with the change of atmosphere, Bloomflower?" Emily sent her a worried yet annoyed look,

Cherry sighed shakily, "Mariah caught the **Black Core**."

"...AGAIN?!"

_= Flashback =_

_"Damn you, Marquise! DAMN YOU TO HELL!!" Eternity sobbed as Mariah's pale face smiled down at her,_

_"Hey," She whispered weakly, "I'm still here, remember? And you know as well as I do that I hate tears - especially when they came from any of you."_

_"You promised!! You promised you wouldn't leave us like what Liberty did!!" Eternity clutched the sheets harder, almost ripping it, "You liar... You're a liar."_

_Amber took a shaky breath as she stepped forward to hug her friend. "Marquise won't leave us, and you know that. So hush now..."_

_Marquise closed her eyes, ** Thank you, Amber. **_

_[ Anything for a friend. ]_

_"Hey..." Charm smiled softly, "Say hi to Liberty for us."_

_"I'll never forget that, Charm. You were always the polite one."_

_Charm just grinned, even though she was breaking inside._

_"Visit us sometime soon." Crystal chuckled despite her tears,_

_"Really, Crystal..." Marquise shook her head, "Ever since you found out that you can see spirits when you were a child, you're obsession of them never disappeared."_

_"Yeah, well... You can see them too, you know."_

_"I guess."_

_"So," Crystal wiped her tears away, "Promise you'll visit?"_

_"Promise." Marquise looked at Eternity, "And this time, I'll keep it."_

_"Damn Black Core! Why did some kind of sickness have to appear, anyway?!" Eternity cried,_

_"Hush." Amber rubbed her back, in an effort to soothe her down - even for just a bit, "You can't do anything about it now."_

_"Yeah." Eternity growled softly, "And that's why I'm so pissed."_

_"Well," Amber smiled, her eyes darting to the window, "At least the Black Core won't come back anymore when this war ends."_

_= End of Flashback =_

At the memory, the three priestesses dashed to the clinic - where they could sense Mariah's faint aura better. The clone disappeared as soon as the memory ended.

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

Ray paced up and down, stress clearly visible on his face. He thought - no... He **knows **that this isn't the usual type of she-only-needs-rest stuff. Something was clearly wrong with Mariah. Even being just a mortal, he could still feel Mariah's aura weakening.

Tyson walked up behind him and put a comforting hand above his shoulder, "Chill, man. Mariah's one tough gal." Then he sweat dropped, _**Real **tough... I can't believe he ripped Dragoon apart! Bah...[2]_

"Thanks, Tyson." Ray smiled weakly, "But you just don't know how it feels."

Tyson huffed and pouted, "Heh, you think **I **don't know how it feels? I lost two girls in my life." He grinned, despite his explanation,

"What?" Kenny raised an eyebrow,

By now, everyone in the room, the BladeBreakers, the White Tigers and Max's mom, were listening intently.

"What do you mean by that, Ty?" Max bounced his way up to him, sitting on a bench closest to the owner of Dragoon.

"Hmm, l'see!" Tyson grinned, "I still remember my mother and how she died. Ah, that memory won't leave my mind." He smiled bitterly,

Judy furrowed her eyebrows, "Tyson..."

"Hey, hey!" Tyson backed away, his cheery air coming back, "Why is everyone suddenly so gloomy?" _I do think that I should tell my story in another time and place._

Kevin sighed, "Here he goes again! I still wonder if he's half-girl! Y'know, with all those mood swings and stuff!"

Tyson glared, "Oi!"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gary looked around, "Where did the girl's go?"

Lee groaned, "Not again!"

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

Emily, Cheylea and Cherry ran through the facility, desperately trying to find the clinic. They were finally out of breath as they reached two white doors with a sign that showed that this was the right place they wanted to go to. [3]

Opening the door roughly, they were greeted by a bunch of stares. Cherry clung on to the door as she tried to regain her breath and Emily almost collapsed on the floor, while Cheylea moved on and rested on the bench near her.

Cherry swallowed, her knees giving way, "Where's Mariah?"

"Weren't you just with Ma -" Kai cut off as his eyes widened, "No way."

"What is it, Kai?" Ray looked at him worriedly,

Growling, Kai pointed to his left, where a door stood. "Should've known better." He muttered,

"Hehe," Cherry scratched the back of her head with a sweat drop, "Sorry Kai!" Winking, she dashed off for the room.

"Aren't we-?" Emily looked at Cheylea, confused.

Cheylea just smiled softly as she tried to even her breathing, "Nah. Let her do the job."

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

Cherry sighed as she gripped her shoulders in an effort to warm herself up. True, it was nearing winter, but the PPA's facility has quite a heater. She could feel the coldness radiating from the figure that lay still on the bed, and was well aware that the force made every part of her body shake.

// M-Mariah? You awake? //

** Cher? What's going on? I can't wake! ...Are you shaking?**

// Mariah... you... I... //

** What is it? **

Cherry bit her lip, as she hugged herself tighter, all the while stepping closer towards the bed, // Black Core. //

** ...shit. **

// I'll research on how it got to this time, **after **we get you healed! //

** How are you supposed to know the cure?! **

// Hopefully, Cheylea still remembers it. //

** But we need an object to refresh her memory, and you know that! **

// Well, that's what we have Emily for. //

** Oh... right... **

// Emily can transport an object from Jemule and give it to Cheylea. That way, Cheylea can remember more easily. //

** ...I don't wanna die. **

Then the link was cut. Cherry's eyes widened as she froze on her spot, // Mariah? Mariah?! //

No response.

// Shit. Mariah!! //

Shoulders slumping, Cherry walked back to the waiting room. _We have to get the cure as soon as possible!_

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

Everybody stood up as Cherry entered the room, shoulders slumped and face grim.

"Well, what happened?!" Ray exclaimed,

"It's a long story." Cherry sighed as she sat down to one of the benches. "I'm gonna do some thinking. Just let Mariah rest and she'll be fine." She smiled slightly,

Ray groaned but plopped back down to his seat.

Emily and Cheylea though, was not going to give up.

= Well? =

// If we have to tell them what's wrong with Mariah, we'll have to tell them who and what we are. //

| That's... fine... |

= We have to tell them sooner or later anyway, and Ray's been muttering to himself ever since you went to Mariah. =

// Then that's settled. But we have to find the cure. //

| How? |

= Yeah... I can't remember anything. =

// Emily, do you still remember how to teleport? //

| I... think so. Concentrate on where you want to go, clear your mind, and you'll be there. |

// As easy as it sounds, you're the only one who can teleport. Go to Jemule, and get an item from Marquise's room, the bed sounds more specific, then teleport back here. After that, Cheylea can scan that item as to refresh her memory. And I can perform the ritual. //

= Now why didn't I think of that...? =

| I'll try, but don't blame me if I blow up. I'm still new to this stuff! And are you sure you can perform the ritual? As far as I can remember, it takes life energy. |

// Yes, yes, of course... //

"HELLO?!?!"

Cheylea jumped, "No need to yell." she muttered,

Tyson snorted, "We've been calling your attention for hours!"

"Actually, it's five minutes and forty-five seconds, Tyson." Kenny resumed back to typing,

After much glaring, the world champion turned his attention back to the girls, "Now, penny for your thoughts?"

"How much can I earn?" Emily smirked,

= Guys, it's now or never. I may not find this confidence in me again. =

| As you wish. |

"We have something to tell." Cherry spoke up,

Just then, the rest of the Crystal Blossoms and the Dark Riders entered the scene. Shane was the first to speak as the rest took their seats[4], "Care to share with us, oh dear cousin of mine?"

Cherry smirked, "Don't blame me if you get a heart attack."

"What is it already?!" Tyson huffed,

Cheylea bit her lip, "How rude." She muttered,

"Fine, but first," Emily raised a finger, "You guys have to promise us not to tell a single soul - alive or dead - what you're about to hear. Cross your heart and hope to die."

Everyone crossed their hearts and raised a hand, as a sign of promise.

"Very well, then." Cheylea whispered, "Cherry, you start. Emily and I are only beginners here."

Cherry stood up. She took her beyblade out of her pocket and put on her open palm. She blinked her eyes, and the beyblade floated two inches above her hand. She resisted the urge to snicker as everyone widened their eyes, all except for Kai who watched with narrowed, annoyed eyes. _I can't **believe **I didn't realize it sooner!_

The girl jerked her wrist and the beyblade fell back on her hand, and she quickly held it tight. She chuckled softly as Max squeaked, "What the hell just happened?"

"If you want to know what's going on with Mariah, you better listen carefully." Emily scanned the room as she adjusted her glasses,

"I think that you really didn't have to tell us that." Lee sweat dropped,

Ray bit his lip, "So, what's the story?"

Sighing, Cherry paced back and forth, "Mariah, Emily, Cheylea and I are priestesses. Yes, it _is _funny but it's no joke. I control Wind, Mariah with fire, Emily water and Cheylea earth. We're the four priestesses of the four main elements and the reincarnation of the _original _holders of these powers. Those past holders lived exactly 5,315 years before, in a lost kingdom called _Jemule_." She paused and scanned the bewildered faces of her friends, "Jemule was in a war with the _Kenri__ kingdom _at the time, but Jemule won shortly after that. But as the war was playing, a deadly sickness called the Black Core loomed over the place. A prophecy once said that when the war was over, the Black Core would disappear - forever. And disappear it did. But what troubles the three of us is that why the Black Core is still _here_ - and at this point of time."

"So you're saying..." Ray took a sharp intake of breath,

"Yes, Mariah caught the _Black Core_." Cherry sent a look of sympathy as Ray slumped his shoulders once more as he covered his face with his hands. She sat down beside him and patted his back.

This time, Cheylea stood up, "Emily and I are only to knew to this stuff, so I'll tell you what I know." She smiled slightly as everyone nodded their heads in understanding, "In her past life, Mariah died to the same incident. I'm the only one in the four that can remember things that I saw even if they happened years ago. But seeing as I only found out about this power of mine a few hours ago, I'm not used to it. But I can also figure out a past even only with an object that witnessed the whole thing. And Emily, she's the only one who can transport perfectly." She paused to take a breath and sighed as Emily took her turn,

"We planned that I can go back to the lost kingdom of Jemule and retrieve an object in Mariah's room, where she died in the past. That way, when I go back, Cheylea can track the past, and Cherry can form the ritual. That way, we can find the cure, as we did 5,315 years ago."

"But if you knew the cure, then why did Mariah die?" Alex frowned,

"We found the cure a few days after Mariah died." Cheylea whispered,

"So," Lee looked at Cherry, "All the times you disappeared, was all because of this stuff?"

Cherry blushed, "Yes. We were assigned to, as old as it is, _save the world from evil_."

"That's not very original." Jake snorted as an effort to lighten up the mood while fingering the vocals of his guitar,

"So, are you going to do something risky for Mariah?" Judy frowned,

"You can say that." Emily chuckled,

"When are you going to start?" Lyra tried to calm her heartbeat,

"Can we watch?!" Garnet and Agate both chirped up with a beam,

Cherry chuckled as Cheylea smiled slightly, "If you wish."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Note: I _need_ all of your opinions! ^^;; Remember what Ariana said that the girls have five tests (see Chapter 14, the part where they find out that Emily is the priestess of water)? Well, I'm planning on making separate fics for each test. But I need your opinion! Do I have to separate them or just put them in one fic? Because if I do it in one fic, it'll be_ incredibly_ long! ^^;;**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] Hey! That rhymes! ^^

[2] See Chapter 9.

[3] Hehe, couldn't think of anything else! Writing "with a sign that says CLINIC" would be too... uh... simple for me. ^^;;

[4] ...I wonder how many seats are there in that waiting room. o.O

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: WILL SOMEONE **PLEASE **HELP ME?!?!

Sakura88: *in the distance* When Panda's done.

Me: I WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD BY THEN!!

Panda: Don't worry, KK. *grins* You'll just get sent to the next world. *still running*

B.F.: *in the distance* And you might want to take Voltaire with you after Mariah's done with him.

Me: NO WAY!!!

Cherry and Crystal: *comes in*

Crystal: You got the popcorn ready?

Cherry: Yep.

Cherry and Crystal: *both sits down on the floor watching Panda chase KK while eating popcorn*

Me: ;_; meanies.

***invader mya and her yami's - **Thank you!! You've been reviewing for so long!! ^^ I _really _appreciate it!

***Galux Kitty - **I know what you mean, FF.net knows how to play trick. -_- And... is 46 days sooner? *sweat drop*

***beyblade fanatic-** *snickers* Ramy lost his virginity to a boy... You two **sure **aren't getting along! *chuckle* And as far as I can remember, I already read _Could it be any harder_... I'll just have to check and read it again! XD What do you mean by element thingies? All I know is that there are four elements here. ^^;;

***SecretQuill - **Arigatou!! ^^ Well, I guess this chapter answered your question. *grins* And poor Ray, I guess he didn't want to stay for the party! *chuckle*

***BlUe PaNdA - **gomen! ^^;; I'm trying the best I can with my mixed-up schedule! And thanks for the compliment! =)

***Beybladingrl - **Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^

***Jingle Bells - **Eep... I already updated! I surrender!! XD And thanks! Though I'm really sorry I can't update sooner. *pouts*


	16. Past Searching

Me: I can't believe it... I actually updated in a short period of time. o.O *can be seen stuck in a dark corner*

Cherry: *pops out of nowhere* It 32 days, KK. -_-

Me: I... know that. ^^;; Now get of here! I'm stuck already as it is!

Cherry: If you say so. XD *disappears*

Panda: KK!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!

B.F.: At that corner. *points*

Me: HEY- oops... *Panda sees her* Uh... meow...?

Panda: *readies her mallet, but sits down calmly* Nah, I'm too tired.

Sakura88: ...weird.

Crystal: _Very _weird.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own BeyBlade and it's characters. And I don't own the Eternals and Harmony, they belong to their owners. But I DO own Shane, Cherry, Resha, Ari, and the plot, but nothing more than that. XD]

**.....** Mariah/Marquise talking telepathically  
// ..... // Cherry/Crystal talking telepathically  
= ..... = Cheylea/Charm talking telepathically  
| ..... | Emily/Eternity talking telepathically  
[ ..... ] Ari/Amber talking telepathically

**~* Just A Crush *~**

**= Chapter 16 =**

A lone figure looked out in the horizon as the sun started to set. Her arm rested on her knee as her whole body depended on it's own balance to keep herself from falling off the stone ledge of the balcony.

"Anything wrong, Cher?" A voice interrupted her thoughts,

Cherry looked at the door and sighed. Her knees straightened on the ledge and both of her arms rested behind her head, as her eyes went back to the sunset. "I'm worried, Lee."

Lee sat on the ledge, beside the girl's feet. "About?"

"Everything."

Lee's ears perked up, "What?"

"Well," She began playing with her hair, "I don't know if I can take knowing that Mariah's gonna die if we don't succeed, and I'm really not sure about your reaction in the facility about us."

Lee grinned, trying to light up the mood, "We **know **that you guys will succeed. And we don't care if you have powers like this or that, as long as your still the same girls we used to know! Got it?"

"No."

Lee's eyes bulged out as he leaped out, forcing him to fall backwards. He squeaked as he knew that he'd fall, but as his legs slipped off the ledge, Cherry calmly swayed her hand and held Lee up high in that air.

"Just kidding about that, Lee." She grinned, amusement in her voice.

"Good," Lee narrowed her eyes, "Now could you **please **put me down?" It's not fun being five floors up in the air, you know. It made him nauseous.

"Well..." Cherry's eyes twinkled, "Fine then, since you asked **so **nicely." She directed her palm to the floor of their balcony and closed it. Smirking as Lee fell to the floor with a thud.

Scowling, Lee stood up and rubbed his bottom. He glared as he saw Cherry's hand fly to her mouth, "**Don't **say a word."

Cherry giggled, "I won't."

"Now," Lee dusted his clothes, "The reason I was here was to drag you down to Cheylea's room for a meeting whatever."

The girl chuckled and stepped of the ledge. Smirking once more as Lee laid his hand in front of her, waiting for her to take it patiently. "**What **a gentleman."

"One more word, and you're dead."

"Aww, wittle Lee don't wike me anymore..."

"Shut up."

It's been two days before Emily's departure for Jemule, and she still hasn't come back. The five teams all waited patiently in a four star hotel given to them by Doctor Judy, as the tournament would be held in New York. Just one week more before their ship to the said state would be due for them. They also got Mariah a room for her to rest, while she's still in that **condition**, so that she doesn't have to stay in the facility too long.

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

"**Must **we have this meeting?" yawned Lyra, her silver hair scattered throughout the bed she was currently occupying,

"Yes."

"Argh! How long will those two lovebirds keep us waiting?!" Shane scowled, a vein popping on his head,

"Relax, cuz." All eyes flew to the door where Cherry and Lee stood with amused faces, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"**Very** funny, Cher. You crack me up. Ha ha ha." Shane rolled his eyes, grinning at how his sarcasm made all the girls giggle.

Cherry sat on one edge of the bed, greeted by a tired look of Lyra. Lee sat next to her and they all watched as Cheylea stood up, her face void of emotions.

"Well, it's been four days since Emily's departure. All we need to do now is to wish for her to hurry, as Mariah doesn't have enough time."

"How..." Ray trailed off with a squeak, "How much longer will Mariah live?"

"Well," Cherry replied this time, a sad smile on her face, "When Cheylea and I scanned Mariah's condition, the Black Core was in her for three weeks and a day ending now. The symptoms of the Black Core are usually one week of depression, one week of weakness, one week of not acting himself, and one week of unconsciousness. So in simple math, that's four weeks. The remaining days for Mariah is just six days now."

"SIX DAYS?!" Ray fainted,

"RAY!!" All the BladeBreakers went to Ray's side, including Kai who was fanning Ray's face slightly with Tyson's cap.

"Gosh," Kevin had a weird look etched on his face, "Love **does **make you go crazy."

"It's a scary thing." Gary nodded, along with his green-haired companion.

Just then, Cherry, Cheylea **and **Tyson's heads shot up.

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

"Ah yes, so I'm guessing that you are the Eternals." One of the top maids of the hotel checked her list again and looked back up to the team in front of her, who all nodded slowly, "Then another visitor, Harmony Nevaeh." She looked at one girl who stood at the side, and smiled slightly as the girl smiled back.

Harmony has shoulder-length red hair and soft emerald green eyes. She was wearing a loosely fitting black shirt with faded blue jeans. A soft smile graced her lips, and she bowed politely. "It's nice to finally meet a high ranking maid of a five-star hotel." She grinned,

"Ah well, that's certainly not a compliment you hear everyday." The maid, Resha, chuckled, then turned back to the Eternals. "So, let me list you again. Where's Tara Hino?"

A girl stepped forward, her eyes slightly half-opened. She has waist-length ebony hair with red streaks and a starburst at the front. Her emerald green eyes was slightly blurred and her pale skin made her more eye-catching. She wears a black sleeveless polo neck and matching black combat pants. A red sash circled her waist and her elbow length fingerless gloves stuck tight on her skin. "Right here." She said with a yawn,

"Kayly Santiago?"

Another girl stood next to Tara. Her mouth was set in a straight line and her hands lay limply on her sides. Her raven-black hair reached down to her mid-back and it was streaked with orange high-lights. Her green eyes shone with golden flecks. She wore a loose button-down sleeveless black shirt tucked into her black jeans. Her height reached about 5"5, and her thin figure showed more of her height. "Present."

"Well, how about Amanda Jae Brady?"

One more girl stepped forward with a slight smile. Her blood red hair was covered with gold streaks and her emerald green eyes twinkled. Her tanned skin also gave her more appearance. She was wearing a tight, black leather pants and red shirt with a black vest above it. Her wrist was adored with black wristbands, and she also had black shoes to match. She had her eyes fixed intently on Resha's lips[1], and she just nodded.

"And lastly, Nanashi."

Nanashi stepped forward with a slight sway. Her long auburn hair reached her ankles with chin-length bangs at the sides of her face. She's wearing a baggy black flare jeans with a red sash that's tied at her left side and ends at her ankles to keep it up. And also a blackish, redish tube top with a black trench coat-like shirt over top. Her soft voice was barely heard, "Nice to meet you."

"Well, that's everyone. Will the Eternals and Harmony follow me, as I will show you to your rooms."

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

"What's wrong?!" Max looked at them,

"Mermaid..." Tyson murmured,

"M... Mermaid?" Kenny furrowed his eyebrows,[2]

"There's another great energy here." Cheylea stood up,

"We'll go check it out." Cherry followed suit.

Tyson quickly followed them, "I'll come with you." Cherry and Cheylea just nodded with slight smiles, as the three of them left the room, leaving their companions looking at each other with confused faces.

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

"How can it be possible?!" Cherry asked, more to herself than to anybody, for the umpteenth time. "There's only four priestesses. And a priestess is the only one that can have this faint, yet strong aura. It's certainly not Emily or Mariah, as their aura's have a more different source than this." She muttered,

Cheylea, ignoring her oblivious teammate, walked faster, "The source is just below us. There's an elevator here if we just turn right." A few more steps, and they turned a corner. And true enough, an elevator stood at the sides.

"Hurry up." Tyson was shaking with anticipation, but his head throbbed painfully. _2 years and we're finally gonna see each other again. _Memories flashed inside his mind and he couldn't help but sigh.

"Tyson..." Cherry looked at the World Champion quizzically, apparently reading his thoughts. _I know it's not nice to invade, but I couldn't help it._

They boarded the elevator, and pressed the button that would get them one floor below. It only took a minute before the elevator doors opened, and the source became stronger than before.

Walking slowly, they came face to face with a group of girls. One obviously a maid - a top one, that is, considering how she's dressed - while the others are just simple teenagers.

Tyson froze in his tracks and looked at the girl on the farthest left. "Mermaid..."

"Tyson." Nanashi trembled,

Amanda grinned, _So... He's Nanashi's closest friend that the said girl always talks about._

It was then that Cherry and Cheylea snapped out of their own worlds, and realized how the source was **dying **to push them. They looked at each, and nodded. Then they scanned the girls, tracking down where the source was most powerful - and all their senses rested to the girl on the front, beside the maid. _How...?_

= She looks... harmless. = 

// You can **definitely **say that again. //

"So... Nanashi?" Tara whispered, "Care to introduce us to your... **friend**?"

"Oh... yes, of course." Nanashi sighed, her voice still barely heard, "Guys, this is Tyson." She waved her hand on the blunette's direction, who simple waved with his jaw still on the ground.

Cheylea nudged him on the stomach with a sigh, and his jaw automatically fell back into place. 

"Oh, right... yeah... hehe... Hi." Tyson showed a goofy grin,

Nanashi shook her head with a small smile, _He doesn't change, does he?_

"So, care to tell **now **what's your story?" Kayly stared at the girl,

"When I got amnesia, Tyson was the one who took me in. I stayed with him for years, but I suddenly got an image of person, so I set out to find him, leaving Tyson and his grandpa with a farewell." Nanashi's mouth was set in a straight line, despite the sadness in her voice. She pushed some of her hair out of her face and crossed her arms with a sigh.

Cheylea looked at Tyson with a weird expression, "And you didn't tell us, even the BladeBreakers, because...?"

Tyson showed yet another grin, sheepish this time. "I supposed that there was never a right time to bring it up."

Cherry did no movements, her mind was still set on the girl. Harmony tilted her head as she felt someone look at her, but as she did so, Cherry quickly averted her gaze to Tyson.

~~ ju$t @ cru$# ~~

_Emily silently walked through the halls, staying under the shadows as she slipped past numerous soldiers. She turned a corner swiftly and found herself walking through another hall, where magnificent portraits hung on the walls. She walked farther, and soon found herself amazed at the last portrait at the end of the corridor. _Mariah... This is Mariah - no... This is Marquise.

_She smiled to herself and walked more. A few more steps, and she found herself in front of large doors made of marquises. Shivering at the cold atmosphere, she hesitantly opened the door to a crack, enough for her to see without being _seen._ She slid her head in and sighed, _Good, no one's around.

_She entered the room and closed the door silently behind her._

_Memories flashed as she walked further into the room. The bed... where Marquise was born and died. Emily could feel tears at the back of her eyes, but soon blinked them back. She had a job to do. She looked around. The room was huge! Bigger than the Level 4 of their facility. It made her nauseous just thinking about how big the palace really is. There was a small stairs at one side, where the second floor of her room could be seen clearly from where she were. A big window stood at the side, it's curtains cast aside, with the queen-sized bed in front of it. At the very end of the first floor, there was glass door, also with curtains that was cast aside. It led to the balcony, which also had stairs that led to the garden._

_Filled with anticipation, she shakily walked up the stairs. The second floor was also as big as the first, but this one had a lower roof. There were two doors adjacent to each other. As she walked further, she saw a couch in one side, with a small lamp beside it, decorated with corals. And in front of the couch, was another huge window that showed a scenery of the ocean._

_And just close to the window, was a table on the middle of the room, and a shelf was pressed tightly to the walls, filled with all sorts of snacks. The room ended with another window, but it was stretched upwards._

_Emily sighed and walked back, stopping between the two adjacent doors. She opened the one to the right, and saw that it was a bathroom... A huge and clean one that is. She sighed. _Man, everything they have here is humongous! I wonder what my room looks like... _Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she went to the other door. It was a closet. On one side was all the gowns, dresses and fancy clothes. The other side was the simple, casual ones. And at the end of the closet, was the shoes. _Woah, she has some closet here.

_She walked back downstairs and went to the bed. She saw something glint and smiled. It was a necklace. _Perfect._ It was the necklace that she wore in memory of Marquise. It was also the necklace she wore when they found the cure._

_Looking around one last time, she sighed. She wished that she could wander more and see the other's room, or at least, _her _room, but no way was she gonna lose Mariah _again_. Concentrating on the five star hotel that Cheylea showed her through mental connection, she closed her eyes and disappeared, necklace still held tightly in her hand._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

[1] No Yuri here, people. T.T

[2] Does he even have eyes? o.O

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: Heh, someone must love me. *cackles*

Cherry & Crystal: You're classmates _are _right. You're a witch.

Me: ...you, too?!

Crystal: Maybe that explains why you like to keep your nails long.

Me: Hey!! I cut them from time to time, you know!

Cherry: Yep, but you like them when they're long, right?

Me: ...

Panda: *snickers*

B.F.: Poor KK. *grins*

Sakura88: Think yah can make Voltaire a toad? *smirks*

Me: You guys are _so _mean! *pouts*

***invader mya and her yami's - **Hehe, here comes Ozuma! ^^ And arigato for reviewing!

***Raye BBG - **You can easily find in my user look up, of course. But this story isnt even halfway done. o.O And changed the pen name? ^^ Oh, and thanx for reviewing!

***Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo **- Aww, thanks a bunch! ^o^

***LilAnimeGamer - **Aww, thanks! Well, you can easily find it when you go to my user look up. And I get too conscious when my story becomes too long. ^^;; Hmm, Golden Sun? Gomen, but I never heard of it. *sweat drop* I guess so, since this story is based on fantasy. Hehe...


End file.
